Road To A Happy Ending
by Alice Rose Kiseki
Summary: Who was going to think that in destiny already was writing that you and I were going to be together... What happen when Edward & Bella can't denied each other? Would they be willing to cross the line of been best friends to be a couple? E/B A/J R/Em
1. The Beginning

**Bella's POV**

Is August today is my last year of high school; my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella and I become a senior here at Eclipse High School. Where I had good and bad experiences in the three years that I've been here specially in the love department, I came to Eclipse high school when I moved to Forks a small and rainy town in Washington with my dad, Charlie.

My dad and I never had a great relationship, because I left with my mother Renée when I was two years old. But in the last three years I've been living with Charlie, because Renée got remarried and she was still in the honeymoon phase… Charlie has given me everything a girl could ask for, I have to admitted I'm daddy's little girl, He's always there where I need him, when the boys broke my heart, when I need it an advice, he's there even when I had nightmare when I first moved here to Forks. He's the world greatest dad.

Now I'm here in my room thinking about everything that had pass in these three years, I had discovered myself in so many ways. But also my mind was full of visions for my future, last night Charlie and I started talking about college and what I wanted to choose for a career, he told me told me that no matter what I choose for a career he was proud of me. I was getting ready to go to school, and I started fighting with my closet.

"Ahh! I've nothing to wear!" I said

That is not true I have a closet full of clothes thanks to my best friends Alice and Rosaline, we've been best friends since I move here to Forks, we enjoy going shopping and going to the movies and hang out at the beach in La Push where I met my boyfriend Jacob. Jacob is a good person, he's sweet and lovable but lately he had change he doesn't treat me the same. As for Alice she was short like a pixie, with short black hair sticking up everywhere and her eyes where honey gold, as for Rosie well she was tall and gorgeous she was tall and blond with beautiful blue eyes. But I was the opposite of them I wasn't a model like Rosie, I had long brown hair with brown eyes and pale the only color that I had was when I blush. I was interrupted of my thoughts when I hear my phone ring with the 'Barbie Girl' theme song I knew it was Alice on the phone, she hate it that ring tone but come she is always playing Bella Barbie with me so the ringtone fit.

"Hello?" I said

"_Hey Bella, how are you?" said Alice_

"I'm good. I'm fighting with my closet I've nothing to wear seriously!" I said

"_That is impossible Bella you have a closet full of clothes thanks to me" said Alice "Besides you look great in everything"_

"True, but I don't know what to wear! Help me!" I said

"_Okay, Bella I'll help you. Go to your closet and get your black skinny jeans and your Blink-182 t-shirt and you black boots" said Alice "And don't forget your black jean jacket"_

"That's perfect! Alice you're a life safer!" I said

"_I know! Anyway see you at school, Jasper is here. Bye!" said Alice_

"Oh okay see you at school!" I said as I hang up the phone

I got dress and did my make-up, took my backpack and my iPod and headed down stairs, to the kitchen where I saw Charlie

"Good morning, dad!" I said while kissing him on the cheek

"Good morning, baby girl. Are you excited for your senior year?" said Charlie as he drank his coffee

"Well yes, I'm excited but not that excited thou" I said as put some toast in the toaster

"What do you mean?" said Charlie with a concern look

"I don't know, is just this weird feeling I have" I said as I took the toast from the toaster

"Oh, well good luck with that. And don't worry, just have with your last year of high school" said Charlie "Well I have to go work, see you later honey"

"Oh okay dad. Love you!" I said

"Love you too" said Charlie as he wave good bye

I finish my toasts and got my car keys, did I mention how much I love my car, is a black '69 Mustang convertible it was my 16th birthday present from Charlie. I hook my iPod to the radio and put on one of my favorite Blink-182 songs 'The Rock Show', man I love that band, I went to their last concert before they broke up and have a huge crush with Tom Delonge and his new band Angels & Airwaves which is also one of my favorite bands. Okay I admitted I'm a rocker girl but I also listen to other kinds of music like the Backstreet Boys and Kelly Clarkson and others.

As was singing at the top of my longs when the end of the song was coming up as I arrived at the school parking lot…

_I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
I can't wait 'til her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show _

_With the girl at the rock show  
With the girl at the rock show  
(I'll never forget tonight)  
__With the girl at the rock show..._

As I was parking my car next to a shiny grey Volvo, that belong to one of my best friends, my personal god, my shoulder to cry on and Alice's brother Edward Cullen. Edward was handsome and sexy; he was tall like 6', with piercing green eyes and a great body.

"You know Bella, I never thought that you were the singing type" said Edward as he reach my car and opening the door for me

"Whatever Edward!" I said "And thank you"

"You welcome Bella. So are you ready for our last year of high school?" said Edward

"Kind of. I have this weird feeling that something is going to happen" I said

"You know you're kind of weird yourself Swan" said Edward chuckle

"And still you hang out with me Cullen" I said winking at him

"True. So how is Jacob? Haven't seen him lately" said Edward

"I don't know I haven't spoke to him since Friday night" I said

_And today is Monday, which super weird because he calls me every day, and every hour of the day. I mean sometimes I have to tell him to let the phone charge and rest._

"And why is that? Are you guys having problems or something?" said Edward

"I don't know, I mean we talk and hang out and stuff but lately is just like we were friends and not a couple you know" I said holding my tears "I feel like I'm not a good girlfriend, I feel stupid!"

"Hey stop talking like that Bella, you're not stupid and you're defiantly a good girlfriend" said Edward pulling me in to a hug "Just give him time, and you know I'm here for you"

"Thank you Edward, you're the best friend that a girl can have" I said

"I know, now let's get to class" said Edward smiling with his crocked smile

_God I love that smile, if only he knew that every time that he smile like that I melt inside! _

"Okay" I said

We started heading to the school, when Edward put his arm on my shoulder this was normal on us. Everybody knew that Edward and I were the best's friends ever; and that will never change between us… _I _think.

* * *

**Please review & Thank You!**

**A/N 2: The Rock Show-Blink 182**


	2. My Reflection

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I became best friends on our junior year, we had a lot of things in common and we like the same kind of music and books. And we're next door neighbors and we also have all the same classes together including music. Edward love to play the piano and love playing the guitar, but the thing that only Alice and Rosie knows is that I write my own music. I haven't told Edward because he inspires most songs that I write, so I'm still a little shy about that. Is not that I don't trust him is just I don't feel comfortable with tell him yet…

I still remember the day when Edward and I met, I was talking to Alice actually when Edward came to us…

_Flashback_

_I was putting away my books into my locker when this spiky black hair girl came towards me and introduces herself…_

_"Hi! I'm Alice, Alice Cullen" said Alice "You and I are going to be the great friends!"_

_"Nice to meet you; I'm Bella, Bella Swan" I said_

_"So how are you liking Forks so far?" ask Alice_

_"Well I hate the rain but hey it's life you have to learn to live with it" I said_

_When I heard a chuckle at my statement causing me to turn around, and when I got lost in piercing green eyes. Wow this boy is handsome! He is tall like 6'0, reddish hair sticky up everywhere… I'm speechless, I can't get the words out o my mouth I can't even remember my name this is just great he is going to think I'm a freak or something…_

_"Bella, this is my brother Edward" said Alice blesses her soul _

_"Nice to meet you Bella" said Edward _

_"Um… nice to meet you too, Edward" I said _

_"So Bella can I see your schedule to see how many classes we've together?" said Alice_

_"Oh… sure here" I said giving her my schedule_

_"Yours too Edward" said Alice_

_"Here" said Edward as he gave Alice his schedule _

_Alice take both schedules with her and she start looking at it_

_"Wow, I only have English with you guys. But you two have all classes together" said Alice "Including music"_

_"Really…? You're into music Edward?" I ask when I felt my cheeks burning from blushing_

_"Yes I do, I… I play the piano" said Edward_

_"That is so cool. I would love to hear you play" I said and cue the blushing people_

_"Sure if you let me hear play the guitar" said Edward with a smile _

_"Deal" I said as I put my hand in front of me so we can shake on it_

_"Deal" said Edward _

_As he took my hand, I felt a spark, when I get lost in his eyes is like we are the only ones on earth right now until somebody clears their throat, and when I look up I see Alice trying to hold her giggles. _

_"Sorry… um maybe we should get to class" I said_

_"Um… okay" said Edward _

_End of Flashback_

The morning classes passed real quickly, Edward and I were putting our books from the morning classes into our lockers before heading to lunch, when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, when I open it; it was a text message from Jacob

_'Hey baby… How are you?-J'_

_**'I'm good, and you?-B'**_

_'I'm okay but we need to talk- J'_

That didn't sound good at all; I mean he disappears for two days and now he wants to talk to me seriously this is so fuck up. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes

_**'Sure-B'**_

_'I'll see you after school, love you-J'_

_**'Okay, Love you too! – B'**_

I continue heading towards the cafeteria, I felt my tears running down my cheek when I saw Edward waiting for me in front of the cafeteria doors. I wipe them off but it was too late he already saw them

"Bella are you okay?" ask Edward pulling me into a hug

"I'm… yeah I'm okay" I said

"If you're okay like you say, then why are you crying?" said Edward

"Is nothing really" I said "Let's get to lunch, I'm hungry"

"Okay" said Edward

I walk into the cafeteria; suddenly I didn't feel hungry anymore so I only took an apple and bottle of water, I pay for them and headed to the usual table that we sat on the cafeteria, Rosie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper where already there.

They were making kissing noises to each other, I mean _blah!_ I do have a boyfriend well I still think I do but is gross. Rosie and Emmett are together, they became a couple in the 9th grade; Emmett is really funny, he's huge and bulky with big muscles but when you get to know him he is just a big teddy bear. He's also Alice and Edward's cousin; he started living with them when his parents died in a car crash, so Edward's parents Carlisle and Esme adopted him they are so cool. Now Jasper was Alice's boyfriend and Rosie's twin he was tall but not than tall wavy blond hair and blue eyes too, they were my best friends ever.

I sat down between Edward and Emmett, when I'm around them I feel safe and protected but something about Jacob's text got me thinking. What in the hell is he going to talk about? I mean we haven't talked since Friday he has been disappearing a lot lately I know he is two years older than me. But seriously what gives?

Jacob is Native American from La Push; he has black short hair and big muscles… Jacob and I met in La Push on my cousin Seth's birthday party; we had things in common like music and going out to the beach.

_Flashback_

_I wasn't paying attention to the party I was on a corner making bracelets seriously I was the only girl at this party; I was so into the bracelet when he approaches me…_

_"Hi!... um, nice bracelet" he said_

_"Hi!… thanks I guess" I said blushing stupid blush_

_"I'm Jacob" said Jacob "Who are you?"_

_"I'm Bella" I said _

_"Are you a friend of Seth's?" said Jacob_

_"No, I'm his cousin" I said _

_"Oh, okay. Um… do you want to talk a walk with me down the beach?" ask Jacob with a smile on his face_

_"Sure, why not?" I said while blushing_

"_Cool" said Jacob offering his hand to me I took it and started walking towards the beach_

_Jacob and I started talking about the things we like, he told me that he wanted to be a mechanic and open his own garage and I told him that I wanted to be a musician or an artist but I still wasn't sure. _

_After our walk on the beach he asked me on a date, and I accepted. Seth wasn't very happy about that because he didn't want me to get hurt by Jake… but Jacob told Seth that he'll never hurt me like that, but that didn't relax Seth…_

_End of Flashback_

After that we started dating; we've been together for almost a year. We've a few things in common but not that much; Jacob's two years older than me. At the time it didn't matter to Jake but for the last four months it started to matter to him… he wanted me to change the way I dress and act; I didn't ask why as long that Jacob was happy and for that I was happy I guess…

So for the last four months I became two persons in one body; then I realized that the reason why Jacob wanted me to change was to impress just because I've to be the envy of his friends, he wanted that the boys looked at me like a piece of meat and try to put their hands on me, and it was gross. Every time that we went out I had to wear miniskirts and heels and God how I hate those…

But when I was with my friends, I was just simple, creative and comfortable Bella, the way I like it. Alice and Rosie where the only ones that knew about it, they didn't stand Jacob they said that he was so immature for his age and sometimes I agree with them, Seth wasn't happy either… Seth told me that I was losing myself, in the things that Jacob was making me do… and to be honest I didn't feel like myself either…

I was brought back to reality when Edward started calling my name

"Bella, are you okay?" said Edward

"Uh… yes I'm okay" I said "What's up?"

"Nothing that we've to get back to class" said Edward

"Oh okay, let's go" I said

School ended for the day; and to my locker to put my books there and started heading towards my car. I started to think what did Jacob wanted to talk about, once again I was brought back to reality when Alice slap my arm

"Ow… Alice what the hell?" I said

"What? I've been saying your name for the past five minutes" said Alice "Are you okay, by the way?"

"Yes, I'm okay. What's up?" I said

"Oh nothing thinking about my Halloween party" said Alice "I still don't have a theme for it"

"Ali, babe you still have 3 months before Halloween" said Jasper "So you've enough time"

"But I want it to be perfect!" said Alice

"That's so typical Alice for you" said Emmett causing all to laugh

"Ali, tell me what party of yours doesn't turn perfect?" I said

"None, every single one turns to be perfect" said Alice

"I rest my case" I said laughing

"Enough of this party stuff how are things between you and Jacob?" said Rosie

"Things are good I think, I haven't talk to him since Friday thou" I said

"WHAT?" said Rosie and Alice at the same time

"What do you mean, that you don't know about him since Friday?" said Alice

"Well I haven't talk to him since Friday night" I said

"Have you texted him or call him or something?" said Rosie

"Yes, but he didn't answer" I said "But he send me a text in lunch that he wanted to talk to me"

I could feel the tears building up in my eyes

"Oh, Bella I don't think that is a bad thing" said Rosie

"Rosie's right Bella, you don't have to worry about anything" said Alice "But you know if you need us just call us okay?"

"I'll guys, thank you" I said as I hug them

I got to my car and left to my house, when I got there I saw Jacob's rabbit, with him sitting on the hood. I took a deep breath and got out my car, _well here goes nothing_

"Hi Jacob" I said "How are you?"

"Hey Bella" said Jacob as he kiss me softly on the lips "I'm good"

"That's great. So… um, what do you want to talk about?" I said

"Um… Bells I…" said Jacob "I'm going to college, I got accepted on UW"

"Oh my god! Really? That's awesome Jake!" I said as I hug him "I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah that is why I've been disappearing lately" said Jacob

"Oh… but why you didn't tell me about it, Jake?" I said "What you don't trust me?"

"Bella, I trust you, but I didn't want to get your hopes ups if I failed" said Jacob

"It doesn't matter to me if you failed or not Jake, I'll support you anyway" I said

"Oh Bells, I'm sorry" said Jacob giving me a hug

"It's okay, Jake. You don't have to apologize" I said "So when do you start?"

"I start on Thursday so I'm leaving tonight so I can get settle and everything" said Jacob

"Oh okay that's okay Jake" I said in a sad tone

"I'm going to miss you Bells" said Jacob bring me up in to a hug "I'll call you as soon as I get there"

"Okay Jake, please be safe" I said

"Sure, sure" said Jacob "I love you, Bella"

"I love you too, Jake" I said

Jacob got into his car and left, I got into the house and run into my room and let my tears fall. I walk over to my window and saw Edward waving at me, making me signal to take the phone, when I heard Edward's ringtone Claire De Lune by Debussy…

I answer it as I sat in the window looking at him from it

"Hey Ed" I said

_"Hi Bella" said Edward "Are you okay?"_

"Yeah I'm okay" I said holding my tears

_"Are you sure?" said Edward_

"Yeah I'm okay" I said "I was just talking to Jake that's all"

_"Oh okay, is everything alright?" said Edward_

"Yes, Ed. Um… Jacob got accepted to UW and he leaving tonight that is why he was disappearing lately" I said "I'm going to miss him so much, Ed'

_"Bells, that's great. You should be proud of him, he's making his dream come true" said Edward "He's lucky to have you Bella to support him"_

"Yes he's. But anyway... um I'm to get dinner started for Charlie; I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" I said

_"Okay Bella, call me if you need anything" said Edward "Bye Bella"_

"Bye Edward" I said as I hang up the phone

As soon as I hang up with Edward, I went to the bathroom, took a quick shower and made dinner for Charlie and me. It was almost five a clock when Charlie got home, we ate dinner in a comfortable silence. We finish up and I grad the dishes and started cleaning them up when Charlie broke up the silence

"So Bella how was school?" ask Charlie

"It was good, same boring classes but good" I said

"Oh okay. Have you talked to Jacob lately?" said Charlie

"Well… um Jacob's going to UW tonight to start on is degree in Mechanics" I said

"Really? That's wonderful, Bells" said Charlie

"I know, dad. He finally is going to make his dreams come true" I said "Is... just that I'm going to miss him"

"I know Bells, but you could visit him or call him" said Charlie

"I know dad" I said "Anyway I'm going to the basement in case you need me"

"Okay, baby I'm just going to watch the game" said Charlie

That was my place beside my room, the basement is actually a mini recording/art studio Charlie made it for me when I move here.

I just love to draw and sing so he made the basement my special room, I painted the walls with different murals on them, in one wall had the night sky with a full moon and stars, another wall had the sun and a few clouds, and the two walls remain had the both of them combine, with the moon and the sun making and eclipse. And on the corner of the room I had a microphone and my guitar, so when I felt like it I recorded any of the songs that I wrote.

Today was one of those days that I wanted to let it all out, everything that happened with Jacob today.

I do love Jacob but I wasn't in love with him anymore… my love for him have been disappearing with time and I hate to admitted but I was falling in love with Edward but I couldn't tell him because we're best friends and didn't want to ruin our friendship... I've been hating myself for letting this go too far letting Jacob change who I am inside… but when I looked in the mirror I didn't see the real Bella, all I saw was the Bella that Jacob created… so I took my guitar and stood in front of the mic and started to sing

_Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day, it's as if I play a part  
Now I see, if I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart_

_Chorus:  
Who is that girl I see,  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show?  
Who I am inside?_

_I am now  
In a world where I have to hide my heart,  
And what I believe in  
But somehow, I will show the world,  
What's inside my heart?  
And be loved for who I am_

_Chorus:  
Who is that girl I see,  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm?  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

_There's a heart that must be free to fly,  
that burns with the need to know the reason why_

_Why must we all conceal,  
what we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time  
when will my reflection show?  
Who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show?_

_Who I am inside?_

When I ended the song I had tears coming down on my cheeks, they weren't sad tears they were tears of relief and happiness. I was sick of pretending something that I wasn't, just so can somebody would like me… I was pretending to be someone else for Jacob, I could be Bella the one that I love to me and the one that my friends liked including Edward and now I didn't need to hide behind Jacob defiantly any of that…

Tomorrow I was going to be after almost four months, once again the cheerful, happy and clumsy Bella Swan…

* * *

**Please Review & Thank You!  
Let me know if I should continue with this story or not? The song is Reflection from Mulan, Christina Aguilera's version and I'm also looking for a beta...**


	3. It's Alright, It's Ok

**Bella's POV**

It has been two months since Jacob left to UW and every time that I called him he tells me that he's busy or tired…

Rosie and Alice told me to wait for him, to give him time to adjust, but this was too much this was torture, not knowing about your boyfriend, not even by a damn text message, like seriously it's that hard to write on a text or called and say 'I'm okay' or something… I know that they're my best friends and they're trying to make me feel better, but they didn't understand how I felt about all of this, they've Emmett and Jasper with them all the time…

Now Edward in the other hand has been comforting me through all of this; I've been hanging out with him a lot more too; I've called him every time that Jacob didn't answer the phone or the time that I ended up crying myself to sleep, when Jacob texted me that he was coming to see me…

_Flashback_

_I was at lunch waiting for the guys when my phone vibrated with a new text message from Jacob_

'_I'm going to see you today. I miss you- J'_

'_I can't wait to see you, I miss you too- B'_

_I was so excited after a month of not seeing him; he was coming! I had a stupid grin on my face, for a moment there I was on my happy place, until the guys came to the table and Alice brought me back from my thoughts…_

"_Hey Bella" said Alice "Why are so happy?"_

"_Oh is nothing" I said still smiling_

"_Oh, really?" said Rosie "Is that smile has to do anything with Jacob?" _

"_Yes" I squealed "He texted me and told me that he was coming to see me today!"_

"_I'm happy for you Bella" said Alice_

"_See we told you that you were overreacting. He was probably busy with the classes and getting settle" said Rosie_

"_Yea, I know. But he's coming today!" I squealed again… oh god I'm turning into Alice _

"_We can see" said Rosie_

_That day was so long it felt like forever to the last bell to ring so we could go home. At the end I literally ran of the classroom put my stuff in my locker and headed home…_

_I got home at exactly 3:25pm knowing Jacob he would be here like at four, so I went up to my room took a quick shower and headed to kitchen made dinner for Charlie, when I was done I sat on the front porch to wait for Jacob…_

_The hours pass but nothing Charlie came around five and still no Jacob… I sat there until the night came when I look at my watch was almost 8:30pm and still no Jacob, I try to call him, texted him but no answer… I pulled my legs up to my chest and started crying, when I felt a hand on my shoulder… I thought I was Jacob but when I look up it wasn't Jacob it was…_

"_Are you okay, Bells?" said Edward _

"_Um… yeah" I said sniffling _

"_Then why are you outside crying?" asked Edward_

"_Jacob was suppose to come today but he never show up" I said "I try to calling him and texting him, but nothing. Maybe he got into an accident, oh God Edward maybe he's hurt!"_

"_Bella you need to calm down okay, he's alright okay" said Edward as he hugged me "Everything is going to be okay, I promise"_

_Edward kept holding me and whispering in my ear that everything was going to be okay until I cry myself to sleep…_

_End of Flashback_

That was two weeks ago, when he texted me and told me that he was coming to see me, but it was a no show… I waited for him for almost four hours in my front porch but nothing, and when I called him there was no answer… since that day there's no connection or his phone is 'off'; this was getting out of hands and on my nerves…

I was losing my mind over this, that I even called Billy; Jacob's dad to asked him if he had heard from Jacob but supposedly he hasn't heard from his son and of course I didn't believe him at all, I knew that he was lying to me; that made me decide to go and see Jacob at college. I'm a persistence girl when it comes to my feelings. And I wasn't going to give up that easily and right now I was losing my mind and my heart to a jerk that didn't care about me.

I needed to move on from all of this shit and be happy with somebody that loved me for me and appreciated me, someone that I didn't have to change who I am so they can accept me, somebody like Edward. I've being feeling something else than friendship and it was scaring the hell out of me. We've been best friends for almost 3 years, so it's kind of scary to accept those kinds of feelings for him… so I decided to push those feelings away, because I deserved to be happy and love.

It Friday and I was getting ready to see Jacob at college when I heard a knock on the door and when I opened the door, it was Edward

"Hi Bella" said Edward

"Hey Edward, how are you?" I said looking at him in those beautiful greens eyes of his _God those eyes I feel like melting_

"I'm good; um… may I come in?"

"Um… sure but I was just leaving though"

"Oh… where are you going? If I you don't mind me asking" said Edward looking at the floor like he was embarrassed for asking

"Um… I'm on my way to see Jacob. I need to talk to him about us you know"

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Edward

"Um… sure, I may need moral support" I said blushing

"What do you mean?"

"Oh well I decided to break up with him… I can't stand been with somebody that doesn't care about my feelings" I sniffled

"Bella, please don't cry" said Edward as he hugged me "Come on, let's go and see Jacob"

A couple of hours later we go to the university, at least Jacob told me his dorm room number. Edward open the door of the car for me offer me his hand to help me to get out… I could feel the butterflies on my stomach I was so nervous about Jacob's reaction of seeing me there, I started to bit my bottom lip, that Edward noticed that I was nervous

"Bella are you okay?" said Edward

"Um… yes, I'm just nervous about his reaction of seeing me here"

"It's going to be okay Bella, no matter what happens I'm going to be here to support you"

"Thanks Edward, I don't know what I would do without you"

Edward just smile at me, as we started walking towards Jacob's room when we got to the door, I knock on it when somebody open the door I was expecting to see Jacob but I didn't saw him a saw a girl…

"May I help you?" said the girl

"Um… I'm looking for Jacob but I guess I have the wrong dorm" I said "I'm sorry"

"No you have the right one, hold on let me get him for you" said the girl

Who is she? And why is she going on Jake's dorm? So many questions were running thru my head, I was trying not to think the worst but this girl wasn't helping at all with what she was wearing… I mean seriously who in the right mind would wear boy short like really short and a tank top on a boy's dorm, unless they're… _Oh God please, let me believe that's my imagination!_

I was getting sick from just imagining this things, Jacob would never cheat on me…

"Hey Jakey, there's somebody here for you!" said the girl

"Who's it Leah?" yelled Jacob from inside the dorm

"I don't know" said Leah "Just come here"

"Hold on a second, I'm coming" yelled Jacob

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself; I'm Leah and you are?" said Leah

When I was about to say my name, Jacob appear at the door putting his arm around Leah's waist and only wearing a pair of boxers, when he saw that it was me standing at the door his expression was priceless…

"Bella! What are you doing here?" said Jacob

"I came to see _my _boyfriend, but I guess that he's busy at the moment" I said "I never thought that you would go that low, Jacob"

"Bells, please let me explain" said Jacob

"Explain what Jacob! That you're cheating on me with her! That you weren't man enough to tell me the fucking truth!" I yelled holding back the tears

"Bells, please let me explain!" said Jacob coming towards me but Edward put his arm around my waist, getting a good hold of me, my heart froze as I felt his hands touching my back, block his way "Get out of my way, Cullen!"

"NO! I won't let you keep hurting Bella! I think that you've done enough" said Edward pulling me away from Jacob

"You've no right to called me Bells! This is why you didn't call me or text me! Because you were screwing her!" I yelled letting my tears fall "I fucking hate you so much Jacob Black! I don't want to see you anymore! We're over!"

I didn't let him say anything else, I just run away from there I don't know what else happen, I heard Edward calling my name telling me to stop, I had tears falling down I was so pissed I wanted to punch him!

I got to the car open the door and waited for Edward inside the car… Edward came to the car got in started the engine and we were on our way back to Forks, in silence.

"Bella love, are you alright?" asked Edward

"I'm sorry that you had to see that Edward, I should have know that he was cheating on me" I said "I mean look at me, I'm just plain and boring"

"Bella you're not plain and boring, you're perfect, beautiful and smart" said Edward

"How could he do that to me? I trusted him, I thought that he loved me but I guess I was wrong" I said

"He's a loser, besides any guy would be lucky to date you Bella" said Edward

"Thanks Edward, I don't know what I would do without you" I said

"You welcome, love" said Edward as he reach my hand, brought it to his lips and kiss it

It's been almost a month since Jacob and I broke up… I still can't believe what he did to me, those images of him been with her keep hunting me, and in a way… my heart still has an open wound thanks to that horrific afternoon.

I told Charlie that Jacob and I broke up that day, Charlie wanted to know the reason why but I just told him that I didn't love Jacob anymore and that he was at college and I was here and the long distance relationship wasn't working for us… well if was kind of the truth because I didn't love Jacob, I wasn't _in love _with him, for many months now my heart have been screaming Edward but I was to scare to admit this feeling towards him…

Now telling Seth was the worst, even though that he's younger than me, he's very overprotected of me… he wanted to strangle Jacob, because he trusted him to take care of me it took Embry, Sam and Jared to restrain him so he couldn't hunt Jacob down…

I gave up way too much of myself for Jacob, I changed every single detail about me just so I could satisfy his needs, but I guess I was wrong. But now I'm the comfortable Bella once again, and I love it, finally I can be myself again after these past months.

I woke up at 6am for school; I washed my face, brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. I didn't want to dress up too much today so I walk up to my closet, I pick some fade skinny jeans, a t-shirt that had a bunch multicolored stars and my purple Converse. I did my hair in a ponytail, put a little make up just a bit of eye-liner, and headed out to school.

Going downstairs I started thinking about two problems that I'm currently going through right now, a huge one and a little one. The little one was that I have been thinking a lot about college lately, I still haven't decided what to study so a few days ago at dinner Charlie and I talked about it… well kind of.

_Flashback _

"_Are you okay, Bella? You're kind of quite tonight" said Charlie "Something in your mind?"_

"_Um… yeah dad I'm okay" I said "Um… I was thinking a lot about college lately" _

"_What about it, Bella?" said Charlie "You know I'll support you no matter what you choose"_

"_I know, dad. Is just that I'm not sure what to study" I said "I'm between art and music"_

"_Well Bella, you've to decide that one on yourself honey" said Charlie "Just follow your heart"_

"_Thanks, dad. You're the best" I said_

"_I try to be" said Charlie as he blushed _

"_Love you" I said _

"_Love you too, Bells" said Charlie_

_He truly is the best father in the world, he always there when I need him. Charlie thought me to follow my dreams, to listen to my heart and to never give up. But sometimes it's hard to do that…_

_End of flashback _

So I decide it to follow Charlie's advice and follow my heart… Now the bigger problem is that I still haven't found the courage to tell Edward my feelings for him; that I was falling in love with him. I just don't want to ruin the relationship of being best friends, by me telling him that I was falling in love with him.

I try to mind on other things like Alice's Halloween party; Alice wanted me to sing on the karaoke but I told her that I was going to think about it because nobody knew that I could sing just her and Rosie. So I've been thinking about that too, and this weekend we were going to get our Halloween costumes… and trust me we haven't decided how to dress yet but knowing Alice is going to be outrages and sexy.

I walked outside to get to my car, but when I look up I saw in the drive way Edward's Volvo with him standing in front of the passenger's door

"Morning Bella" said Edward as he kisses me on the cheek

"Morning Edward" I said while blushing "Um… what are you doing here? I don't mind, but I'm curious" _Oh and how was I ever curious…_

"Um… well I was wondering if you'd like a ride to school today" said Edward while opening the passenger's door inviting to get in.

"Sure, why not?" I said while getting in the car.

After I got in, Edward got into the driver's seat… we drove in a comfortable silence until I couldn't take anymore. I had so many questions in my head… why did he pick me? Why he hasn't said anything or even look at me?

"So… what's up, Edward?" I said breaking the silence

"Um… not much, I've been thinking a lot about something" said Edward still not looking at me, his eyes tattooed to the road.

"Oh, what about?" I said in a very curious tone "I mean you don't have to tell me, that's your choice though" _but please do tell…_

"It's nothing really… is just that I've been thinking about this girl a lot lately" said Edward chuckling at the beginning of his sentence, and finishing with a rather weird disturbed tone.

"Um… a girl" _My heart froze, a girl…? Great…_ "Do you like this girl?"

"Yes, I do" said Edward still not looking at me "I like her a lot actually"

_Great I lost the love of my life to another girl, this is just GREAT!_

"Oh um… does this girl likes you?" I whisper in a rather disturbed tone

"I don't know I hope that she does" he whispered "Why do you ask?" he finally looked at me very curious to my own curiosity… was I making myself too obvious?

"Um… nothing just wondering" I said looking away from him, not giving him any emotion at all about my current feelings.

"Oh okay" said Edward looking away to his beloved road again.

We finally arrived to the school parking lot; Edward cut the engine and turns to me

"Is something bothering you Bella?" asked Edward "You know that you can tell me, right?"

"Um… I know Edward, is nothing really just a lot of stuff in my mind that's all" I said trying not to make eye contact with him

"Oh… okay" said Edward in a very disappointed tone, he knew me very well that I was lying.

We got into the school to start our day, Edward and I went to our lockers to get our books when I saw Lauren Mallory coming to Edward

"Hello Eddie" said Lauren in a very happy-go-lucky attitude, eating Edward with her eyes, and giving me a very nasty eye while passing by my side, how I wanted to strangle the little faker.

"Hi" said Edward dryly not even looking at her "And is Edward not Eddie"

"Eddie I was wondering if you're not doing anything tonight if you wanted to go out tonight, maybe catch a movie…? Dinner…? Or… my house…?" asked Lauren while leaning towards Edwards body.

I must admit Edward gave me a very uncomfortable stare, was I interrupting? Or was she the one bothering…? Made me wonder if she was the girl he liked or not…

"Once again Lauren is Edward not Eddie. And no, thank you" said Edward while pushing Lauren away from him, he looked really pissed but most of all uncomfortable at the current situation "I already have plans tonight" he said not giving any of us eye contact.

"Oh really with who? I mean I'm the most popular girl in this school Edward" reminded Lauren

_I was boiling on the inside, I mean have to do something about this, I can't believe what I'm about to do… so here goes nothing_

"He has plans with me, we're going to the movies" I said while standing next to Edward reaching for his hand and giving Lauren a full eye contact, praying to God that Edward plays along with my plan "Didn't he tell you that we're dating?"

"WHAT? What do you mean that you two are dating?" said Lauren while opening her eyes as wide as she could in a disbelief tone and raising her voice in rage in a desperate call for attention, obviously causing a commotion so the whole school knows about 'us'.

While Lauren's desperate call for attention, the kid's in the hallway turned their gaze to us… a lot of expressions could be heard, and many of them with very good feedback. I could hear gasps caused by amazement; I could see many people giving us the common awe look.

I could swore I heard someone say "finally", but maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me, for my own mind was also wishing that Edward and I FINALLY could be together… How I wish this was all true, sadly I remembered to myself our little chat back in his car, reality attacked me when I remembered his words '_I like her a lot actually' _there was another girl. Inside I felt some like nauseous at the thought of another broken heart, I was just not ready for another heart break or disappointment from a boy, but I am helping my friend aren't I?

To my surprise Edward's response to my suddenly grand idea was positive.

"You heard her were dating" responded Edward while he puts his arm around my waist, getting a good hold of me, once again my heart froze as I felt his hands touching my back just like he did when we went to see Jacob, for a moment I shivered, not because I was cold, but because I couldn't contain myself at the thought that Edward was following my lead. He's agreeing to the idea of 'us' being a fictional couple. At least he likes the idea of it.

"Oh really? Prove it, the fact that you guys are holding hands and holding each other doesn't prove anything to me" said Lauren still in shock with this disbelief bitchy tone crossing her arms obviously upset at the fact that her plans for tonight were ruined…

* * *

**How would they prove to Lauren that they're together?**

**Please Review & Thank You!  
I'm sorry I took so long to write this, but I had a major writer's block I had a lot of ideas and wrote them in a notebook I show them to my best friend and she help me organized them in the story… so Enjoy!**


	4. The Truth with Complications

_Previously on Road To A Happy Ending…_

"_Oh really? Prove it, the fact that you guys are holding hands and holding each other doesn't prove anything to me" said Lauren still in shock with this disbelief bitchy tone crossing her arms obviously upset at the fact that her plans for tonight were ruined… _

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Without giving me time to react at Lauren's words, I felt Edward turning me in front of him, gently lifting my chin a bit as he lowered his own face just so we met with our foreheads touching; he looked at me straight into my eyes before closing them and pressing his lips against mine. Was I dreaming? This can't be really happening, I felt his tongue enter my mouth as I slowly opened my mouth inviting him in, I massaged his tongue with mines, and I was in heaven, a dream, yes! That's what this was a dream! I was so caught in the moment and I could swear that Edward was too by the way he was kissing me.

It's the best kiss I've ever received in my life so much passion, too bad this all is pretend for Lauren's sake…

Suddenly I was coming back to reality when I felt Edward breaking away from the kiss, but before he did so he gave me a small peck on my lips, the softest kiss anyone could ever feel. I slowly opened my eyes, Edward doing the same; we stared at each other straight into our eyes, just for a couple of seconds, lost in our own little moment.

When suddenly I heard people gasping and talking around us, again reality hit me, and my heart still running a thousand miles per hour now slowing down to a normal pace. I turned to see Lauren nodding her head in denial, what more 'proof' could she possibly want. I can tell you something, what a way to help a friend from a little complication like Lauren was to Edward.

Lauren said nothing as she just kept nodding and turned away without a single word leaving her lips, obviously we proved to her everything she wanted to be proved, that Edward and I really were a couple.

As for the other kids, they kept starring in shock from the current events, gasping in amazement from the kiss. I was still blushing from the kiss; I couldn't even dare myself to look at Edward.

"So now we have to pretend that we are a 'couple' in front of everybody" I whispered, still looking at the floor not meeting his eyes

"I don't want to pretend anything with you because I want you to be my girlfriend," said Edward, lifting my chin with his hand and making me look at him. He kisses me again softly

"But I thought that you like a girl," I said. "The one that you mention on your car"

"Oh… that girl," said Edward chuckling

"Yes, Edward that girl," I snapped

"Well, that girl was you, my Bella," said Edward

"Wait… what? Do you mean it?" I ask looking straight to his piercing green eyes

"Yes, Bella, I mean it. I have being trying to build up the courage to say it to you," said Edward. "I know that you're my best friend, and I have seen you suffer, being sad, happy and every single emotion that you can think of. And I'm not going to lie to you; I'm scare of us crossing the line from being best friends to become a boyfriend."

I had so many things to say to him at that moment but the only thing that my body allowed me to do was blush.

"So I ask you the right way," said Edward. "Bella, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes… Edward I'll be your girlfriend," I said blushing and getting lost in his piercing green eyes.

I was so excited; I couldn't believe that Edward just ask me to be is his girlfriend. I felt so secured and happy.

I could feel my body jumping up and down with excitement, once again he kiss me softly. That kiss contained so much love, his kisses were like heaven, and we were once again lost in our own little world until we heard the bell ring telling us to go to class, as we separated.

"We better get to class," said Edward as he intertwined his hand with mine and walk together to our first class of the day.

Now the question is how our friends are going to react to this…? How are they going to react about this?

I was having a great day today, Edward asked me to be his girlfriend. I was so happy and excited; that I was dancing inside my head… finally he was mine, and when he kissed me it felt so good and awesome.

We were getting out from Spanish class, holding hands. We put our books in our lockers and started heading toward the cafeteria for lunch, people started talking and pointing at us… why do people do that? That's not polite to do… why they don't mind their own life? And let us be…

I felt Edward looking down at me, I was hiding my face under my hair and looking down at the floor… how I hated when people stared at me.

"Are you okay, Bella?" ask Edward.

"Yeah I'm okay, I'm still a little shock you know," I said.

"Shock, why?" ask Edward in a concern tone.

"Well I still can't believe that we're together. Don't get me wrong I really like this, is just it feels like a dream you know," I said.

"I know what you mean Bella, I feel the same way," said Edward. "But this is real and it's not a dream, and I promise I'll never hurt you."

"You promise?" I said looking at Edward straight at his eyes.

"Yes Bella, I promise with everything that I am," said Edward with so much passion and love in his eyes I felt so protected.

We keep walking toward the cafeteria holding hands, when we stop in front of the cafeteria doors when Edward started lowering himself to kiss me when we heard Emmett.

"Edward! Bella!" shouted Emmett while jogging toward us.

"Seriously Em why do you have to shout?" I said.

"Whatever Bells," said Emmett, rolling his eyes. "So have you guys heard the new rumor going around the school?"

"What new rumor, Em?" I said. "What's this time?"

"That you and Eddie boy here are dating," said Emmett wiggling his eyebrows.

I started blushing when Emmett said that… how I hated when he made me blush as an embarrassment!

"Oh my, by Bella's blush I can say that is true or she is just embarrassed about that," said Emmett.

"First of all, Emmett don't call me Eddie and yes its true Bella and I are dating," said Edward. "Anyway who told you that?"

"Well… Lauren was talking about it in Biology class, she was telling Jessica about it, and she said that she asked you to go out with her and that you said that you said no, because you were going on a date with Bella tonight," said Emmett. "Because you felt sorry for Bella, or something like that. And of course I didn't believe the part of you taking out Bella on a date because you felt sorry for her."

"No, I didn't asked Bella to be my girlfriend because I felt sorry for her, I did it because I happen to like Bella a lot," said Edward looking at me, all I could do was smile.

"I'm so happy for you guys! It was about damn time that you two got together," said Emmett.

"Um… thanks Em," I said.

"You welcome Belly button," said Emmett as he grabs me for one of his big bear hug.

"Emmett… I… can't… breathe…" I said.

"EMMETT! You're crushing Bella your idiot," yelled Rosie from across the hallway.

"Sorry Bells," said Emmett. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Em I'm okay, don't worry," I said rolling my eyes.

"Anyway why this big dummy was hugging you about?" ask Rosie.

"Oh because this big dummy as you call me found out something that you don't know," said Emmett.

"Oh really and that is…?" said Rosie.

Emmett was going about to tell Rosie when Alice came running towards with Jasper at her heels…

"Tell me that it's true that you and Edward are together. Like together, together and that is not a stupid rumor!" said Alice. "Please!"

"What? What do you mean?" said Rosie. "Please tell me that is real! And that you're not kidding about this."

"Oh for the love of god is that so hard to believe!" I screamed. "Yes we're together, now can you be happy about it and move on!"

I let go of Edward's hand and started running to the outside.

"Bella! Stop!" said Emmett rushing to reach me.

"What do you want Emmett?" I said.

"I'm sorry Bella; you know that Alice didn't mean to upset you..."said Emmett putting his arm around my shoulder. "Is just that she's so happy for you guys."

"I know Emmett, but I've doubted the fact that we are together," I said. "I still think that this isn't real, that this is all pretend."

"Why do you say that you think that you don't want to be with him?" ask Emmett. "I know that you've been your feelings towards Edward for a long time, now tell me what happen?"

"I know, well this morning Lauren came and asked Edward on a date and started throwing herself on him and I said that we were dating," I said. "And then Lauren said to prove that we were dating, that she didn't believe us."

"And what did Edward do?" ask Emmett.

"Edward confirmed to Lauren that him and I were dating and that we were going out tonight and then he kiss me and when Lauren left, Edward asked me to be his girlfriend," I said.

"Well I'm happy for you guys, I don't know what exactly happen between you and Jacob and I really don't want to know because trust me I would kill the guy for hurting you. But you're practically glowing of happiness."

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you guys!" said Emmett as he hugged me. "You two make a great couple."

"Thanks Emmett," I said.

"You're welcome, sister bear," said Emmett as he hugs me.

Emmett and I started walking towards Edward and guys. Emmett had his arm around me, I let go of Emmett and came to Edward's side.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you guys!" said Alice as she hugged me. "You two make a great couple."

"Thanks Ali," I said as I hugged her back.

"You okay, love?" whispered Edward as I buried my face on his chest and nodded.

Edward put his arm around my waist and hugged me; he lifted my chin and kisses me… when we heard gagging sounds

"Look Jessica, our little Bella is enjoying her time with my Eddie," said Lauren.

"I know Lauren. Thank God that you're not the jealous type or she will be history," said Jessica.

"Just shut up, Lauren!" I snapped. "Why you don't get in that head of yours that Edward doesn't want to be with you!"

"Whatever Swan, he is just doing charity work with you! He will never love you!" said Lauren. "He'll be mine soon."

"You know what Lauren I had it with you and your bitchy comments get in that air head of yours that Edward will never be with you," snapped Rosie.

"And leave Bella alone, you sad excuse for a girl!" said Alice.

"And just to make something very clear to you Lauren, I'll never be with you! I like Bella very much!" said Edward.

"Whatever! You'll be with me Edward! Just wait and see!" said Lauren as she walk away from us with Jessica right at her heals.

"Are you okay, my love?" ask Edward.

"Yes," I whispered with tears running down on my cheeks. Edward whipped the tear with his thumb.

"If you are okay like you, then why are you crying?" asked Edward.

"Is nothing, Edward, really," I said.

"Love, I'm sorry but you're a terrible liar," said Edward. "Please tell me what's wrong?"

"I told you Edward is nothing," I said. "Can we stop talking about it please?"

"Okay for now," said Edward as he kisses me softly.

Thank god it was Friday and Edward didn't bring the encounter about Lauren the rest of the day. I got out of class a little early, so I headed up to the library and took some books out that I need it for a book report.

I got out of the library and went to my locker to put my books away and wait for Edward since I had a ridden with him this morning, when I felt somebody grab my shoulder, making me turn around.

"Hey Bella," said Mike Newton. _G__reat the male version of Lauren. _

"Mike," I said with a disgusting tone. _S__eriously this guy always gives me a bad vibe. "_What do you want?"

"Ah come on Bella don't be like that, you know that you want me," said Mike. "I know that you're trying to make me jealous by kissing Cullen."

"What the hell are you talking about? Why should I make you jealous?" I said. "Besides Edward's my boyfriend."

"Let's see what you're going to say when I'm finish with you," said Mike.

As he grabs me, pulling me towards him I could feel his breath on my lips and began to kiss me, I tried to push him away but I couldn't as I felt his hand going down my body.

"Please Mike don't do this," I sobbed. "Leave me! Let me go, I beg you…!"

But he didn't, he grabbed me cruelly and almost crushing me in his arms. In desperation I lifted my right knee and kick him the nuts.

"FUCK! You bitch! You're going to pay for that!" screamed Mike as he scrambles on the floor.

I try to run but me being a klutz I fell down, Mike took that opportunity to grab me my ankle. I was trying to break free but I couldn't so I started screaming.

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEBODY!" I screamed.

"BELLA!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Who's Bella's rescuer?**

**I want to thank my Beta the lovely Ms. Butterflybetty, thank you so much for been my beta! Is truly an honor! You go and check her stories they are really, really amazing! They put you on the edge of your sit!**

**Please Review & Thank You!**


	5. Pieces of Me

**Edward's POV**

I was having a great day today, I ask Bella to be my girlfriend and she said yes. I was so happy and excited; that I was dancing inside my head… finally she was mine, and when I kissed her it felt so good and awesome.

When I look down at Bella, she was hiding her face under her hair and looking down at the floor… she hated when people stared at her.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm okay, I'm still a little shock you know," said Bella.

"Why?" I ask in a concern tone.

"Well I still can't believe that we're together. Don't get me wrong I really like this, is just it feels like a dream you know," said Bella.

"I know what you mean Bella, I feel the same way," I said. "But this is real and it's not a dream, and I promise I'll never hurt you."

"You promise?" said Bella looking me straight at my eyes.

"Yes Bella, I promise with everything that I am," I said.

We keep walking toward the cafeteria holding hands, when we stop in front of the cafeteria doors when I started lowering myself to kiss Bella when we heard Emmett.

"Edward! Bella!" shouted Emmett while jogging toward us.

"Seriously Em why do you have to shout?" said Bella.

"Whatever Bells," said Emmett. "So have you guys heard the new rumor going around the school?"

"What new rumor, Em?" said Bella.

"That you and Eddie boy here are dating," said Emmett wiggling his eyebrows.

Bella started blushing when Emmett said that… how I love that blush!

"Oh my, by Bella's blush I can say that is true or she is just embarrassed about that," said Emmett.

"First of all Em don't call me Eddie and yes its true Bella and I are dating," I said. "Anyway who told you that?"

"Well… Lauren was talking about it in Biology class, she was telling Jessica about it, and she said that she asked you to go out with her and that you said that you said no, because you were going on a date with Bella tonight," said Emmett. "Because you felt sorry for Bella, or something like that. And of course I didn't believe the part of you taking out Bella on a date because you felt sorry for her."

"No I didn't asked Bella to be my girlfriend because I felt sorry for her, I did it because I happen to like Bella a lot," I said looking at Bella, she had a smile on her face.

"I'm so happy for you guys! It was about damn time that you two got together," said Emmett.

"Um… thanks Em," said Bella.

"You welcome Belly button," said Emmett as he grab Bella on a bear hug.

"Emmett… I… can't… breathe…" said Bella.

"EMMETT! You're crushing Bella your idiot," yelled Rosie from across the hallway.

"Sorry Bells," said Emmett. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Em I'm okay don't worry," said Bella rolling her eyes.

"Anyway why this big dummy was hugging you about?" ask Rosie.

"Oh because this big dummy as you call me found out something that you don't know," said Emmett.

"Oh really and that is…?" said Rosie.

Emmett was about to tell Rosie when Alice came running towards with Jasper at her heels…

"Tell me that it's true that you and Edward are together. Like together, together and that is not a stupid rumor!" said Alice. "Please!"

"What? What do you mean?" said Rosie. "Please tell me that is real! And that you're not kidding about this."

"Oh for the love of god is that so hard to believe!" screamed Bella. "Yes we're together, now can you be happy about it and move on!"

Bella let go of my hand and started running to the outside.

"I'll go get her Ed," said Emmett rushing to reach Bella.

"Thanks Emmett," I said.

"I'm sorry Edward; I didn't mean to upset her…" said Alice."Is just that I'm so happy for you guys. I mean finally got the courage to ask her."

"I know Ali, Bella has been doubting the fact that we are together," I said. "She thinks that this isn't real, that this is all pretend."

"Why does she thinks that you don't want to be with her?" ask Rosie. "You've been trying to ask her for a long time now."

"I know, well this morning Lauren came and asks me on a date and started throwing herself on me and Bella said that we were dating," I said. "And then Lauren said to prove that we were dating, that she didn't believe us."

"Oh god and what did you do?" ask Alice.

"I confirm to Lauren that Bella and I were dating and that we were going out tonight and then I kiss Bella and ask her to be my girlfriend, when Lauren left," I said.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you guys!" said Alice as she hugged Bella. "You two make a great couple."

When I turn around I saw Bella walking towards with Emmett by her side. He had his arm around Bella, she let go of Emmett and came to my side.

"Thanks Ali" said Bella.

"You okay, love?" I whispered as Bella buried her face on my chest and nodded.

I put my arm around her waist and hugged her, lifted her chin and kiss her… when we heard gagging sounds.

"Look Jessica our little Bella is enjoying her time with my Eddie," said Lauren.

"I know Lauren thank God that you're not the jealous type or she will be history," said Jessica.

"Just shut up Lauren!" snapped Bella. "Why you don't get in that head of yours that Edward doesn't want to be with you!"

"Whatever Swan, he is just doing charity work with you! He will never love you!" said Lauren.

"You know what Lauren I had it with you and your bitchy comments get in that air head of yours that Edward will never be with you," snapped Rosie.

"And leave Bella alone, you sad excuse for a girl!" said Alice.

"And just t make something very clear to you Lauren, I'll never be with you! I like Bella very much!" I said.

"Whatever! You'll be with me Edward! Just wait and see!" said Lauren as she walks away from us with Jessica right at her heels.

"Are you okay, my love?" I ask.

"Yes," whispered Bella but when I look at her I saw a tear running down her cheek. I whipped the tear with my thumb.

"If you are okay like you, then why are you crying?" I said.

"Is nothing, Edward, really," said Bella.

"Love, I'm sorry but you're a terrible liar," I said. "Please tell me what's wrong?"

"I told you Edward is nothing," said Bella. "Can we stop talking about it please?"

"Okay for now," I said as I kiss her softly on the lips.

I didn't touch the subject again, because I didn't want to make Bella uncomfortable… I saw Bella leave the classroom a little earlier she said that she was going to the library to pick up some books, that we need it for a book report.

It was Friday and I was happy because I was going to take Bella on our first date… I was walking towards my locker with Emmett.

"So Ed where are you taking Bella on your first date?" asked Emmett.

I was going to answer when we heard somebody screaming…

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEBODY!" screamed Bella trying to get away from Mike.

Mike was grabbing Bella by her ankle, she was trying to break free from him, she had tears on her eyes and she was shaking…

"BELLA!" I screamed running towards them. I was practically growling as I stalked towards them, with Emmett right on my heels echoing my growl.

"Newton," I growled. "Get the fuck off her you son of a bitch!"

I could see the fear in Bella's eyes as she was getting up on her feet and started reaching for me.

"Edward!" said Bella as a flash of relief in her eyes when she spotted me heading towards her.

"Awe c'mon Cullen. I'm just trying to tell her that she doesn't need to make me jealous with you so she could be with me," said Mike.

"Mike, if you would like to keep your arms attached to your body, I suggest you let her go right now," said Emmett.

"Oh come on you guys, you don't need to protect her she has me," said Mike as he reach for Bella.

Before I could say anything else, I heard Emmett growl beside me and my arm shot out over Bella's shoulder and as my hand wrapped around Mike's throat.

"Let her, the fuck go Newton," I growled. "Or I'll make it for you!"

"Why should I? Is obvious that she wants me," said Mike as he tried to take a swing back at me but Emmett was close to me and at that same moment as Mike try to do that, he punch him in the nose making it bleed, at that moment all I saw was red until I turn my back and saw Bella shaking…

Bella immediately wrapped her arms around me. I gave her a squeeze and a kiss on top of her head. I could feel her shaking behind me as she put her hands on my back.

"Edward, are you okay?" she whispered, reaching out for me.

I simply nodded, as she pulled him into a hug, and looked at me like she was hold into me like her life depended on it.

"Are you okay Bella?" I asked softly as she pulled back just a little and looked up at me, she simply nodded before reaching up to cup my face; I slowly lowered my lips down to hers and kiss her softly.

**Bella's POV**

I was still shaking from Mike's attack, I was try to calm myself Edward was hugging me and rocking me back and forth telling me that it was over, my ankle was hurting like a son of bitch I could see it swelling, Mr. Sanchez the principal came and took Mike to his office and told him what happened, Edward and Emmett did the same…

Fifteen minutes later Charlie came; apparently Mr. Sanchez called him to tell him what happened and to take Mike to the police station. Charlie told Edward to take me to the hospital so Carlisle could check my ankle… I didn't want to go to the hospital because a hospital equals needles _and trust me I hate needles._

Alice and Rosie wanted to kill Mike, Emmett and Jasper calm them down, Edward call his dad and to tell him what happened, but Carlisle said that Charlie had called him already and told him what happen, and that he was going to take a look at my ankle on his house.

The ride back to Edward's house was silence; I didn't know what to say to him. I was so embarrassed about the situation… I could feel Edward looking at me for a few seconds and then back to the road…

We reach his house, cut the engine but we didn't move from the car…

"Bella…" said Edward "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Edward; I'm okay. I'm still in shock but I'm okay," I said.

"Love, when I saw him holding you like that, I lost it," said Edward reaching for my hand. "I didn't know what to do, but when I saw your face…"

"Edward I'm okay, I admitted I was scared but came at the right time and nothing bad happen."

"I know but you're not completely unharmed, you got hurt."

"Babe, I'm fine, my ankle doesn't even hurt."

"Yeah right… I'm going to feel better when my dad looks at it."

Edward got out of the car and opens the door for me and carry me bridal style to his house, I hate to admitted but my ankle hurt like a son of a bitch. When we got inside Esme came to me and pulls me into a hug.

"Oh Bella are you okay?" asked Esme.

"Yes, Esme I'm fine," I said.

"Carlisle is in his office, Edward," said Esme.

When I try to stand up putting all of my weight on my ankle I lost my balance, but Edward caught me…

"Love please try not to stand." said Edward.

"Love? Am I missing something here?" asked Esme looking between me and Edward causing me to blush.

"Mom I asked Bella to be my girlfriend today," said Edward smiling, causing me to blush even more.

"Is about time, Edward," said Esme smiling at me. "Now go to Carlisle so we can take care of Bella."

Edward carries me up the stairs to Carlisle's office. Thank god my ankle wasn't broken, it was just sprain, and Carlisle put it on a brace just to be safe… after that Edward took me to his room.

I was nervous, but am I so nervous I've been in his room a thousand times before… oh yeah because now I wasn't Bella the best friend, I was Bella the girlfriend… he carry me into his bed and then he sat down at the edge of his bed… this silence was killing me!

I wanted to tell him what I felt in that moment the happiness, the peace; I mean everything that I felt for him… I wasn't ready to tell him that I love him, it was too soon… I needed to do something when I saw his piano, so I broke the silence…

"Edward?" I said.

"Yes love?" said Edward. "Is there anything wrong? Do you need something?"

"Well no and yes," I said. "There's nothing wrong, but I need something."

"What do you need baby?" asked Edward moving closer to me.

"Can I use your piano?" I ask.

"O…k you need my piano," said Edward. "What for?"

"You'll see, can you carry me there, because I know you're not going to let me walk," I said blushing.

Edward laughed and carries me to the piano, sitting me on the bench, and then he took a sit next to me.

"Can you pass me my backpack?" I asked.

"Okay," said Edward.

He stood up and got my backpack handing it over to me; I open my backpack and took my music book from it …

"You know that I play the guitar and the piano thanks to you right?" I said.

"Yes I know, I was the one who teach you how to play the piano," said Edward.

"I know but I've been keeping one little secret from you" I said looking at my notebook "But I'm going to tell you because now that we've a relationship I don't want nothing coming between us, not even this."

"Bella love, you are scaring me?" said Edward with a worry tone.

"I promise you is nothing bad," I said looking at him.

"Okay then what is it then?" said Edward.

"Well here goes nothing," I said.

I open my notebook, look for the song that I wrote not so long ago and place the notebook on the piano and began to sing…

_On a Monday I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cause you've come to rescue me_

_Fall, with you I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath  
I hope it last_

_[Chorus]  
Ohhhh  
It seems like I can finally  
Rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhh  
It's as if you know me better  
Than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

I look at Edward searching for a reaction but I didn't see anything, he just smiles...

_I am moody and messy  
I get restless and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care  
When I'm angry you listen  
Make me happy it's your mission  
And you won't stop till I'm there  
Fall, sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom crash  
You're all I have_

_[Chorus]_

_How do you know  
Everything I'm about to say  
Am I that obvious  
And if it's written on my face  
I hope it never goes away  
Yeah_

_On a Monday I am waiting  
And by Tuesday I am fading  
Into your arms  
So I can breathe_

_[Chorus]_

I finish the song, and look at him but Edward didn't say anything, he just my face on his hand and kiss me, until we heard a gasp…

* * *

**Now who caught them kissing? I'm sorry that I took so long to write this chapter, I was helping my bff/sister with move to Connecticut, Once again I want to thank my beta Ms. Butterflybetty, go and check her stories they're amazing! **

**Please Review & Thank You!**


	6. The Calm After the Storm

_Previously in Road to a Happy Ending…_

_I finish the song, and look at him but Edward didn't say anything, he just my face on his hand and kiss me, until we heard a gasp…_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

When we turn around, we saw Charlie standing at the doorframe looking at us; he didn't look mad, he just stares at us. I just looked at Edward, who had a confused look on his face… I started too looking between him and Charlie not sure what to do…

"Um… Bella, can I talk to you about what happen today?" ask Charlie.

"Okay, I guess" I said as I look at Edward.

"I'll be right outside if you need me, Love" whispered Edward getting up.

"That's okay Edward you can stay," said Charlie. "Now tell me what happen?"

We told Charlie what happen, what Mike did and said to me, I could see in Charlie's face as the anger started building up. I could also feel Edward getting tense… when we were done I felt relief, but I knew this wasn't over, not by a long shot…

"So what's going to happen to Mike, Chief Swan?" ask Edward.

"Well Mike is in custody, and he'll get expelled from school," said Charlie. "But you and Emmett did quite the number on him, Edward. Now explain to me why are you two kissing?"

"Um… well dad me and Edward started dating," I said.

"Is about damn time, Bells" said Charlie.

I just look at Charlie in shock, and Edward had a big smile on his face.

"Don't look at me like that Bella, I knew that you and Edward would end up together" said Charlie standing up. "Just don't hurt her like Jacob did okay?"

"You have my word Charlie," said Edward.

Charlie hugged me and left, Edward took my hand and kisses it.

"So when were you going to tell me that you could sing?" ask Edward.

"Um… I don't know, I didn't feel comfortable about somebody knowing about though. I've my own recording studio on my basement," I said blushing. "I can show it to you if you want."

"I would love that," said Edward as he kiss me.

Edward and I made our way downstairs, where we found Emmett, Rosie, Jasper, and Alice sitting with Carlisle and Esme. As soon as we stepped off the last step, they all turned and looked at me. I could see the pity in their eyes, the fear they felt at what they witnessed at school, and I felt very uncomfortable. I turned into Edward, hiding my face from everyone.

"Can we go now?" I asked, just loud enough for him to hear. "Please."

"Of course, love," whispered Edward, slipping his arms around me. I immediately felt my body relax and I knew that everything would be okay. "We'll be back in a little while."

"Bella-"

"Ok, Sweetheart," said Esme, cutting off Alice.

Edward tightened his arms around me and pulled me out of the house, past everyone. I knew they were just worried but right now, I needed to just focus on Edward and me. The ache in my ankle was starting to get worse as Edward opened the car door and helped me inside. He leaned in and kissed me softly before he closed the door and ran around to his own seat.

The ride back to my house was silent but it was a peaceful silence. Edward kept his hand on top of mind, occasionally lifting it to his lips. I couldn't believe I had wasted so much time with Jacob when I could have spent that time with Edward. He pulled his car up in front of my house and came around. He lifted me out of the car, causing me to laugh.

"I can walk, you know," I giggled.

"I know but I enjoy having you in my arms," he smirked. "Tell me where to go, love."

"Ok, well, first you put your left foot in front of your right foot-"

"No need to get smart," quipped Edward.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," I smiled. "You bring out my inner smart-ass."

"Funny," muttered Edward, dryly. "To your studio, please?"

I laughed again before I told him to go into the kitchen and down the steps that lead to the spacious basement. He carried me down the steps, ignoring my squeaks every time I thought he was going to drop me. I was starting to think he was doing it on purpose. I flicked on the light and he gasped loudly.

"Why didn't you tell me you had all of this?" he asked, setting me on my feet but keeping his arm wrapped around my waist.

"I don't know," I said, quietly. "I told you, I wasn't ready to share this part of myself with anyone. It's like putting a piece of my soul on display."

"I guess I can understand that," smiled Edward, looking down at me. "But this is incredible."

"Thanks," I muttered, looking around the large room.

It was my pride and joy. Charlie and I had spent nearly an entire week soundproofing the walls. He grumbled about helping me but I knew he didn't really mind. He was all talk. Along one wall was my piano. It wasn't nearly as nice as Edward's but it was my baby and I loved it. Next to the piano was my guitar. Charlie found it for me in a pawnshop and helped me clean it up. It took awhile to get her in tune and I had to replace nearly all the strings but now it was better than ever.

Sitting along another wall was everything I needed to record my music. There on the desk sat my state of the art mixer, my SM57 microphone, my sound card, and other equipment. I looked over at Edward, who was standing there looking like a kid who was told he could have the biggest toy in the toy store. It was very cute.

"You like it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do," smiled Edward, nodding his head. "It's very cool that you have someplace that is yours, love."

"This is definitely it," I murmured. "We should play together, sometime."

"I would love that my Bella" said Edward as he kiss me again softly, trust me I could do this all day I don't get tired about it.

After a few more minutes, Edward lifted me back into his arms and carried me back upstairs. He loaded me back into his car and drove us back to his house. He carried me inside and laid me on the couch, sitting next to me after propping my ankle up on a pillow. He was going to spoil me with treatment like this. A few minutes later, the others made their way from upstairs and in the kitchen and joined us. I could tell that none of them knew what to say.

"I think this is the quietest it has ever been in this house," said Esme. We all looked over at her. "What?"

"That was kind of random, Mom," chuckled Edward.

"I was just stating a fact," said Esme, smiling at all of us.

"She's right," chuckled Carlisle, bringing me some Tylenol and some water. The pain in my ankle was getting worse so I quickly took them.

"Thank you," I murmured, softly. Carlisle just smiled at me as he set the empty class on the table and took the seat next to Esme, falling into an awkward silence once again...

"So…" I said. "Um Ali, Halloween is just a couple of weeks away did you already decide theme and our costumes?"

"Well I already have a theme!," squealed Ali "And the costumes are perfect! We're so going to look hot!."

"So can we see the costumes Ali?" asked Rosie.

"We want to see them too!" said Emmett. "Right guys?."

"Of course, we need to approve them,." said Jasper as Edward nodded agreeing with them.

"Um… NO!" said Ali.

"And why not?'' whined Emmett.

"Because I said so, now girls let's go to my room so you guys can see them," said Ali. "Edward, could you bring Bella to my room please?"

Edward nodded lifted me once again in his arms causing me to squealed, we went up stairs to Alice's bedroom. Edward laid me in Ali's bed and left the room, I had a feeling that I was going to be attack with questions the moment Edward left the room…

"You didn't bring me here so we could see the costumes right?" I said.

"Um… no I do have the costumes already though; Bella I know that you don't want to talk about what happened today and strangely I'm okay with that," said Ali. "So you and Edward are a couple now?."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Ali, we're and I'm so fucking happy."

"I still can't believe it Bella, I'm so happy for you! I can see it in your eyes," said Ali. "You guys took your time to accepted, you know."

"To accept what? Being together?," I said, "You knew that I was with Jacob at the time and Edward was my best friend."

"Bella, I knew you had a crush on my brother since you guys met," said Ali sitting on the edge of her bed. "Is just that you guys are so…"

"Stubborn," said Rosie causing me to look at her. "What? It's the truth."

"I know it's just I didn't want to mess up my friendship with him," I said.

"So you just decided to give him a chance after what Lauren said to you," said Ali.

"Well yes, but for me it was pretend at the moment," I said, "I didn't think that he would kiss me and ask me to be his girlfriend"

"And why not Bella? You're a beautiful, smart, honest and strong girl," said Rosie sitting next to me.

"Because when he drove me to school this morning he told me he liked this girl, so I thought he was thinking of somebody else," I said, "I mean I never thought it was me."

"Bells my brother is head over heels for you," said Ali, "Besides I know that you love him."

"I don't love him that way yet, and I don't know if he loves me," I said.

"Do you love him Bella?," asked Rosie

"No, Rosie, I mean not that way yet," I said.

"Yeah, sure let's go with that one," said Rosie rolling her eyes "Be serious Bella, I know you love him more than a friend."

"Rosie I'm serious, I won't say I'm in love," I said.

When I said that Ali started laughing that she almost fell from the bed, causing Rosie and I to stare at her, has she gone nuts…?

"Ali what the hell is so damn funny?," ask Rosie.

"Bella," said Ali

"Me? What do a have bugger in my nose or something?," I said. "I haven't done anything, why am I so damn funny?."

"I know you didn't do anything silly, and you don't have a bugger either," said Ali, "I'm laughing at what you said."

"O…k, I'm completely lost," said Rosie. "What did she said?."

"She said 'I won't say I'm in love', I mean seriously that sounded like Megara," said Ali "You know from the movie Hercules."

"Oh my God, Ali really?," I said chuckling, "Did you've to go there?"

Rosie started laughing too "That's funny, I mean Bella you're such a sucker for Disney movies, that you're quoting them,"

"I didn't do it on purpose I just said it," I said, "Besides I don't know all the songs."

Ali and Rosie look at me rolling their eyes at the same time "Bella really? I mean you've every single Disney movie and you're a sucker for the Disney princesses," said Ali.

"And you've all the songs on you iPod. You've a whole play list just for them," said Rosie taking my iPod from bag, as she started looking thru the songs "Ah, here it's"

Rosie put my iPod on Ali's iHome as 'I won't say I'm in love' started playing. I looked at Rosie and roll my eyes "Come on Bella sing it, we'll do the chorus,' said Rosie

"I told you Rosie, I don't see him that way yet," I said.

"Bells just sing," said Ali, "Is going to start"

"Okay, okay," I said giggling took a deep breath and started singing…

_(Bella)  
If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
that's ancient history been there, done that! _

_(Ali & Rosie)  
Whom d'ya think you're kidding?  
He's the Earth and Heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden, honey,  
we can see right through you _

They each grab a hairbrush from Ali's dresser, giving me one too…

_(Bella)  
Oh, No _

_(Ali & Rosie)  
Girl, you can't conceal it  
we know how you feel and  
who you're thinking of _

I made my way to Ali's huge closet's mirror… I mean we were acting silly…

_(Bella)  
Oh-no, no chance, no way,  
I won't say it, no, no _

_(Ali & Rosie)  
You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh? _

_(Bella)  
It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love _

When I sang that part, Ali and Rosie rolled their eyes, making me stick my tongue out to them…

_(Ali & Rosie)  
Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, oo-oo-oo _

_(Bella)  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
it feels so good when you start out... _

_(Ali & Rosie)  
Ahhh…_

_(Bella)  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
unless you're dying to cry your heart, oh _

_(Ali & Rosie)  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling'  
Baby we're not buying' hon.,  
We saw you hit the ceiling'  
Face it like a grownup  
When you going to own up that you  
Got, Got, Got it bad _

Alice tap my shoulder causing me to look at her and rolled my eyes…

_(Bella)  
Oh, no chance, no way,  
I won't say it, no, no _

_(Ali & Rosie)  
Give up, but give in,  
Check the grin, you're in love _

_(Bella)  
This scene won't play;  
I won't say I'm in love _

_(Ali & Rosie)  
You're doing flips, read our lips  
you're in love shoo-doo, shoo-doo _

_(Bella)  
You're way off base,  
I won't say it _

_(Ali & Rosie: She won't say in love) _

_(Bella)  
Get off my case,  
I won't say it _

_(Ali & Rosie)  
Girl, don't be proud,  
it's okay, you're in love _

_(Bella)  
Oh... At least at loud  
I won't say I'm in love... _

When I sang that part I look at a picture that Ali had in her wall, it was Edward and me on his birthday standing awkwardly side-by-side. Edward was hugging me, looking at me with a smile on his face, and I had my head resting on his chest looking at his green eyes… I didn't know Ali had that picture of us.

_(Ali & Rosie)  
Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, shoo-doo,  
shoo-doo Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la Haaa_

"And she says that she's not in love with him" said Rosie giggling, I mean come on I was on space looking at the picture.

"Okay, I am. But I'm not going to tell him yet" I said.

"You could tell him on Halloween, is not the most romantic holiday…" said Ali. "I mean he have never heard you sing before so you can surprise him"

"He already heard me sing Ali," I said blushing

"When?," said Rosie.

"Today when Carlisle finish putting the brace on my ankle, Edward took me to his room and I told him that I wanted to show him something; so I told him if I could borrow his piano," I said, "We sat on the bench and I started playing the song that I wrote the day Jacob and I broke up, besides he was the one who help get thru that besides you guys so that's what happen"

"You mean to tell me, that you sang 'Pieces of Me' to Edward," said Rosie.

"Yes, I did," I said.

"And what did he do?" ask Ali. "What did he say?."

"He said nothing, he just kiss me" I said blushing.

"Okay so in Halloween, you'll tell Edward that you love him" said Ali.

"Okay," I whispered

This is going to me an interesting Halloween party…

* * *

**I had a huge writer's block writing this chapter, but thanks to my wonderful and amazing beta Ms. Butterflybetty, I got thru it. She help me write a few things in this chapter, which I'm thankful... Now I need your help, I need ideas for their Halloween costumes I've a few in minds but I want your opinions guys... In addition, I also need a duet song that mention the words 'I Love you'... so let's see what is going to happen next... **

**Please Review by clicking the button down below and Thank You!**


	7. The First Date

_Previously in 'Road to a Happy Ending'_

"_He said nothing, he just kiss me" I said blushing._

"_Okay so in Halloween, you'll tell Edward that you love him" said Ali._

"_Okay," I whispered._

_This is going to me an interesting Halloween party…_

**Edward's POV**

I left Bella in Ali's room so she can go look at their Halloween costumes. Knowing Ali, it's going to be big. I could hear them laughing and having fun, Bella needed that after Mike's attack. I wanted to kill the son of bitch.

I headed to my room and noticed it still had Bella's scent. If only I could tell her how I really feel every time that she's near me. How could I tell her that I love her? Do I love her? Of course I do… she's my everything, _my_ Bella.

I was in love with Bella but what would happen if she doesn't feel the same way as me? I walked towards my piano I sat on the bench, where my Bella sang to me. I still couldn't believe that she had such an amazing voice, she wasn't ready to let anybody hear her sing but she trusted me enough to do it. I placed my fingers on the ivory keys and started playing, letting the music flow. When I started to play all my feelings towards Bella. Letting my music speak for my heart.

We've been best friends for so long now. Not that I'm doubting myself about what I feel for her but I was afraid of her reaction when I tell that I love her. She's so smart, funny and honest and her blush is so beautiful.

I was so focused, that as I started writing the lyrics for the song, I heard somebody gasp behind me. When I look around I saw my sister behind me with tears in her eyes.

"It has been a long time since you play with so much passion Edward," said Ali. "You love her, don't you?."

"Yes I do," I said, "But it's too soon to tell her Ali."

"It's okay Edward, it will work out I promise," said Al., "Well I'm going to go and prepare Bella for your first date with her with you,"

"Okay, thank you Ali," I said as I hug her.

I had to figure out a way to tell Bella that I love her…

**Bella's POV**

After we saw our costumes, I look at the time I realize that it was almost six p.m. and I need to get ready for my first date with Edward. Ali insisted on playing Bella Barbie. I was going to say no but I was so damn nervous about this whole thing that I let Ali work her magic on me…

Ali did my make-up while Rosie curled my hair into soft curls; she swept the hair over my right shoulder along with giving me side bangs on the same side. She pinned the right side back with a simple, yet beautiful, Ali did my make-up yet classy, not too much, but it made me look fresh. I had a light blue shimmer on my eyelids with eyeliner on the top. Of course she put mascara on me but left the blush off knowing I was pretty damn good in that department. My lips she did a pale shade of pink with a coat of gloss over them.

I got dress in some cute dark skinny jeans and a blue tank top and blue ballet flats. As I was finishing putting my shoes on, there was a knock on Ali's door.

"I wonder who that could be," sang Ali as she got to the door, causing me to roll my eyes.

When she opened the door there it was my own personal god, my Adonis, my Edward… he had a green dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up making his green eyes pop and three buttons undone letting me see his beautiful chest, and dark jeans… _oh god help me! He looks so hot!_

"Wow Bella you look stunning," said Edward taking my hand and kissing it.

"You look handsome yourself Edward," I said blushing and getting lost on his eyes.

"Shall we?" said Edward.

"We shall," I said.

We got to his Volvo; once again he opened the door for me. Once I got in, Edward closed the door and ran towards the driver's side

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?,"

"No, I want it to be a surprise."

"You know I hate surprises."

"Just let me spoil you for one night," said Edward smiling and pouting, "Please?"

"Okay, just for tonight," I said laughing.

"Thank you love," said Edward once again taking my hand and kissing it.

We got to this cute little restaurant called Wicked, next to the beach. Edward open the door and held out his hand so I could get out of the Volvo.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome, Love," said Edward.

Once inside, the waitress took us to our table. We order our drinks and food but Edward looked a little distracted…

"Edward, are you okay?" I ask.

"Oh, um… yes," said Edward. "I'm just taken by your beauty."

And I felt my face burning as I started blushing… I still couldn't believe that Edward was my boyfriend, after all of these years hiding what I felt for him… wanting him more than a friend.

"You look so beautiful when you blush," said Edward. "It's breath taking, I still can't believe that you're my girlfriend."

"I still can't either, and if this is a dream I really, _really_ don't want to wake up," I said.

"Me either but this isn't a dream, Bella this is all real," said Edward.

The waitress came and brought us the food; we ate in a comfortable silence. When we were done, Edward paid the check and we left the restaurant hand in hand.

"Do you want to walk on the beach?" asked Edward.

"Sure," I said, when we were getting close to the beach, Edward stops and looks at me.

"Why we don't take our shoes off? If you like of course," said Edward.

"I'm okay" I said reaching down to get my shoes off, but Edward stops me

"Let me take care of that," he says.

I knew that I was blushing, I never had anybody that treat me this way ever, not even Jacob, he never was this caring; he was always thinking of himself… I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Edward calling my name…

"Bella, are you okay?," said Edward, "You were doing some pretty heavy thinking there."

"Yeah, I was just thinking," I said, "But I really don't want to talk about it."

Edward nodded his head and we started walking once again, feeling the ocean water on our feet. The night was amazing, just a few stars and you could see the reflection of the moon in the ocean, but something got my attention it was some kind of light when I look closer there was a white blanket with a few candles around and a tray on it… I just looked at Edward and he just smiled.

"For you, my love," said Edward.

I walked slowly, approaching everything that was laid before me.

"Edward," I whispered, fighting back the tears. He did this, all of this, for me.

"Please don't cry," he begged.

"It's okay, they're happy tears. You make me so happy," I said as I turned to face him, crashing my lips into his. I kissed him with passion, with every emotion my body held.

"God, you make me happy too. I'm happier than I've ever been," whispered Edward against my lips.

We lay on the blanket; the sand provided a soft place to lay down. Edward wraps his arms around as I laid my head on his shoulder, I could feel him running his hand thru my hair, as we watch the night sky together.

I felt so safe I didn't have to pretend to be anybody with him; I could be myself around him. I could be the cheerful, happy and clumsy Bella. The one that Jacob buried a year ago. I had changed every single detail about me for him. For what, so he can cheat on me with sad excuse for girl… I didn't hate her she didn't know that Jacob was playing both of us, but what I have heard from the guys from La Push he was still with her…

**Edward's POV**

As the waves crashed onto the shore under the night sky.

"Your eyes are as bright as the stars in the sky," I said as I gazed into Bella's eyes.

"Bella…"

"Yes Edward."

"Do you see that star in the sky next to the moon, the one that is brighter than the ones next to it."

"Yes I see it. Why do you ask?"

"I want to dedicate that star to you tonight because you are the light that shines when my nights get dark," I said as I kiss her softly

"Thank you, Edward," said Bella while blushing, "You're my light too."

Around ten a clock we headed back, the whole ride back Bella's we listen to soft music, as we got to her house, I got out of the car and opened the door for her and walked her to the door.

"Good night, Edward," said Bella, "Thank you for a wonderful night."

"Night, Bella," I said as I kiss her softly.

I watch her get in and closing the door before I return to my car, I was literally jumping with excitement. I could wait to tell Bella how much I loved her, and I was going to tell her in Ali's Halloween party next week… I was going to sing to Bella the song that I wrote for her.

So here is the first date of Edward & Bella, I'm going to try to update soon, but I started college this past week so is going to take me a while to update it depends on my schedule. I want to thanks once again my beta Ms. Butterflybetty; she's an amazing beta and an awesome writer! Next chapter is the Halloween party, if you have any ideas for the costumes and the song that Edward is going to sing to Bella let me know I'm open for suggestions...

Please Review & Thank you!


	8. I Love Halloween

_Previously on 'Road to a Happy Ending'_

_Around ten a clock we headed back, the whole ride back Bella's we listen to soft music, as we got to her house, I got out of the car and opened the door for her and __walked her to the door._

"_Good night, Edward," said Bella, "Thank you for a wonderful night."_

"_Night, Bella," I said as I kiss her __softly._

_I watch her get in and closing the door before I return to my car, I was literally jumping with excitement. I could wait to tell Bella how much I loved her, and I was going to tell her in Ali's Halloween party next week… I was going to sing to Bella the song that I wrote for her._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It has been two weeks since Edward and I went our first date, I still couldn't believe that Edward and I were together at last. And things between us were getting better and better, I never thought that it would be like this… we have become inseparable and I loved it.

Finally it was Halloween, I couldn't wait. I was nervous and scare but at the same time I was excited to tell Edward how I feel for him. I was determined to tell him that I love him… I didn't know his reaction but I was praying to God that it would be a good one.

I was brought back to the real world when Alice came thru the door telling me to get it the shower, because she and Rosie were going to do my hair and make up for the party. I got out of the shower, as Ali took me straight to her closet to start my make up while Rosie did my hair… in the end Ali decided to dress up like the Disney princesses.

"Okay Bella, you're officially done," said Ali, as she and Rosie admired the work that they did on me, "Now get dress."

I went in to the bathroom on Ali's room and put on my costume, when I got outside Ali and Rosie already had their costumes on. Ali was dress as Snow White she had on a mini-dress with red and blue, puffy princess sleeves and cute bow too, with golden accents, a yellow skirt with golden glitter and on her head she had a red bow headband. As for Rosie she was dress as Cinderella it was a fantastically sexy and unbelievably gorgeous sky blue, brocade tiered dress with cameo bows; with the matching headband and choker. And as for me I was dress as Belle my costume was a sassy but sweet satiny yellow halter dress with laces up the front and a fitted bodice with white brocade detail, and a gorgeously ruche skirt that harkens back to layers of meringue and with a few satin bows accented with costume gems…

"Wow! We look extremely hot tonight ladies!," said Rosie.

"Yes, we do!," squealed Ali, "Bella my brother is going to go nuts when he sees you tonight"

I just blush "Anyway let's go PARTY!," I yelled.

We made our way downstairs, when we spotted the guys and they look so damn sexy! Edward, Jasper and Emmett were wearing black dress pants with black shoes and long sleeves dress shirts with the sleeves rolled up, with three buttons undone the only difference was that Emmett's was sky blue, Jasper's was red and Edward's was light yellow… they were looking like true princes.

"Love, you look stunningly beautiful," said Edward as brings my hand to his lips and kiss it.

"Thank you, Edward. You look handsome yourself," I said.

"NOW LET'S GO PARTY!," boomed Emmett.

We got to the place that Ali rented for the party and it look amazing there were balloons everywhere, it had a haunted corner with zombies, skeletons, and lots of weird and creepy stuff. And the stage where I was going to perfume my love to Edward, hoping and praying to God that he feels the same as me.

The DJ started the music from Usher's 'Yeah' to Blink 182 'The Rock Show', we were having so much fun, like at eleven Ali told me that I was going to the stage to perform the song that she found me to sing to Edward.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I was a nervous wreck, I was determined to tell Bella how I feel for her tonight. When I saw her coming downstairs in here costume I was speechless, she look so beautiful. I was dancing and having so much fun with my Bella until Jasper came and told me that it was time to perform the song that I wrote to Bella…

"Um… hi," I said, "The reason why I'm stage is because I've trying to look for the words to say to the girl I like three special words… this is for you my Bella"

I looked at the audience at the party, looked for Bella winked at her and as the DJ started playing the song I took a deep breath and started singing…

_**Edward **_

_Just a gentle whisper,  
__Told me that you're gone.  
__Leaving only memories,  
__Where did we go wrong?  
__I couldn't find the words then,  
__So let me say them now.  
__I'm still in love with you._

I close my eyes and continue singing and thinking to myself… _please God let Bella feel the same way I do… _but when I opened my eyes and look for Bella I didn't saw her instead I heard her voice, coming towards me from the audience…

_**Bella  
**__Tell me that you love me  
__Tell me that you care  
__Tell me that you need me  
__And I'll be there  
__I'll be there waiting  
__I will always love you  
__I will always stay true  
__There's no one who loves you like I do_

Bella came and my hand in hers looked at me straight in the eyes as we started singing together… Bella and I started singing together, for that moment we forgot about everybody else it was just the two of us in that moment and nobody else…

_**Edward & Bella  
**__Come to me now  
__I will never leave you  
__I will stay here with you  
__Through the good and bad I will stand true  
__I'm in love with you_

_**Edward  
**__Now we're here together  
__Yesterday has passed  
__Life is just beginning  
__Close to you at last  
__And I promise to you,  
__I will always be there  
__I give my all to you_

_**Bella  
**__Living life without you_

_**Edward & Bella  
**__Is more than I can bear?  
__Hold me close forever_

_**Edward  
**__I'll be there_

_**Edward & Bella  
**__I'll be there for you  
__I will always love you  
__I will always stay true  
__There's no one who loves you like I do  
__This I promise  
__I will never leave you  
__I will stay here with you  
__Through the good and bad I will stand true  
__Hold me closer  
__Our love is forever  
__Holding us together  
__Nothing in this world can stop us now_

_**Edward  
**__Love has found_

_**Bella  
**__Love has found_

_**Edward & Bella  
**__A way_

_**Bella  
**__I'm in love_

_**Edward  
**__I'm so in love_

_**Bella  
**__I'm in love_

_**Edward  
**__Yes I'm in love  
__I'm so in love_

_**Edward & Bella  
**__With you_

When the song ended, I lifted her chin and kiss her, until we heard whistles and applause from everybody when Bella and I looked around we saw our friends clapping and with big smiles on their faces… I kiss her again but this kiss was full of passion and love, we stop so we could breathe

"I love you, Bella" I said.

"I love you too, Edward" said Bella.

"You and me forever" I said.

"That's all I ask" said Bella.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe it Edward loves me! I'm the happiest girl on the planet! I freaking love Halloween!

We started dancing again and having fun, I was dancing with Rosie and Ali when somebody tap my shoulder and when I turn around I saw the last person that I wanted to see… Jacob.

"What the hell are you doing here Jacob?," I said trying to stay calm, I could feel Rosie and Ali fuming behind me.

"I came here to ask you for a second chance," said Jacob, _is he serious why in my right mind would I give him another chance so he can cheat on me again… hell no!._

"Why would I give you another change?," I ask.

"Because I love you Bella, and I know that you love me too," said Jacob, "And I'm really sorry about what happen I wasn't thinking when I did that."

"Why should Bella believe you?," asked Rosie.

"And what the hell are you doing here, this is a private part," said Ali.

I ignore Ali's and Rosie's comments "I'm going to think about it, and I'll let you know before we leave the party okay?," I said.

"Okay, Bells," said Jacob as he kiss me on the cheek.

"Bella please tell me that you're not going back with him again, I mean you told my brother that you love him," said Ali.

"I know what I said to your brother Ali and I do love him so much. And trust me I'm not going back with Jacob" I said

"So what is going to be your answer" ask Rosie.

"Simple, I going to give him the answer right now," I said with an evil grin on my face.

"Ali, do you see that grin?," said Rosie, "Bella has an idea."

Ali squealed "Tell me Bella, what are you going to do?."

"You'll see, I want to play mind games with him a little," I said as I made my way to the stage telling the girls to come with me.

I saw Edward and Jacob on my way to the stage. Ali was going to tell Edward what was happening, I talk the DJ to put the song that I wanted to sing my answer to Jacob, and I took the microphone…

"Good Evening, everybody," I said "Tonight somebody asked me a question, so I'm here to give him the answer," I wink at Jacob, as I mouthed 'I love you' to Edward that was standing behind Jacob, I swear that Jacob thought it was for him, because he and Edward mouthed 'I love you too'.

As the music started playing in the background I started to sing…

_Here's the thing  
__We started out friends  
__It was cool, but it was all pretend  
__Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
__You're dedicated, you took the time  
__Wasn't long 'til I called you mine  
__Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
__And all you'd ever hear me say  
__Is how I picture me with you?  
__That's all you'd ever hear me say_

I was looking at Jacob as I sang, he was speechless... but before I sang the chorus I looked at him and said "But you know what Jacob?."

_But since you been gone  
__I can breathe for the first time  
__I'm so moving' on, yeah yeah  
__Thanks to you, now I get what I want  
__Since you been gone_

I saw Edward making his way to the stage… shooting daggers to Jacob.

_How can I put it, you put me on  
__I even fell for that stupid love song  
__Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
__How come I'd never hear you say?  
__I just wanna be with you  
__Guess you never felt that way_

The look on Jacob's face was priceless… he thought that I was going to run back to him, well he thought wrong!

_But since you been gone  
__I can breathe for the first time  
__I'm so moving' on, yeah, yeah  
__Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want  
__Since you been gone  
__You had your chance, you blew it  
__Out of sight, out of mind  
__Shut your mouth, I just can't take it  
__Again and again and again and again_

"You cheated on me do you think that I was going to run back at you?," I said, "A cheater is always a cheater!."

_Since you been gone (since you been gone)  
__I can breathe for the first time  
__I'm so moving' on, yeah yeah  
__Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
__Now I get, I get what I want  
__I can breathe for the first time  
__I'm so moving' on, yeah yeah  
__Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
__Now I get (I get)  
__You should know (you should know) that I get  
__I get what I want_

As I sang that Edward stood behind me with his arms around my waist, I placed my hands over his and intertwined our fingers and his chin rested on my shoulder.

_Since you been gone  
__Since you been gone  
__Since you been gone_

As the song ended Edward kiss me, and slowly pull apart and look down at Jacob "There's your answer Jacob! I'm extremely happy with Edward and I love him!," I said as I saw Jacob storming off form the dance floor…

This was the best Halloween ever!

* * *

**There you go… sorry I took so long but I started college and I've been very busy. I want to thank tigger5600 for the song that Edward and Bella use to declare the love that have for each other… I also want to thank Ms. Butterflybetty for been my beta, even thou she's busy with her own studies and kids she took the time to help me. Please review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter...**


	9. The Best Time of My Life

_Previously on 'Road to a Happy Ending'_

_As the song ended Edward kiss me, and slowly pull apart and look down at Jacob "There's your answer Jacob! I'm extremely happy with Edward and I love him!," I said as I saw Jacob storming off form the dance floor…_

_This was the best Halloween ever!_

**Bella's POV**

So far this was turning to be the best Halloween party ever! I found out that Edward loves me! The only weird part of the night was Jacob coming back and asking me for a second chance. After he lied to me and cheated on, what made him think I would give him a second chance, regardless if Edward was in my life or now. Trust me I wasn't going to give him one, we were dancing, having fun, with our friends.

"Oh my God! Bella that was amazing!" said Rosie, "I can't believe you did that!."

"I know right! Did you see the look on Jacob's face?" asked Ali.

"I did see his face, it was priceless. He actually thought that I was going to give him a second chance." I laughed. "Can you believe it? He has clearly lost his mind, the guys from La Push told me that he was still with Leah, and he has the audacity to come and ask me that!"

"Well if he comes back, I will tell him myself that you are off the market," said Edward coming behind me and putting his arm around my waist. "Are you having fun, love?"

"Yes I am, I'm with you here," I said. "I'm sorry about the Jacob thing earlier. I didn't know that he was coming here."

Edward chuckled. "It's okay love, you don't have to apologized for the idiot being here."

"I mean I really don't know what he was doing here Edward, he even asked me to give him a second chance!" I said.

"I know, love, and I really don't care, you're mine now," said Edward. "But the way that you told him your decision was funny, and you know what?"

"What?" I asked.

"I love you so much Bella," said Edward.

"I love you too. So much Edward," I said, as he caresses my face, brushing his lips against mine. We kissed until- "It's time for some karaoke," announced the DJ.

Ali came and took me from Edward's arms and squealed, "Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

I rolled my eyes. "Ali please calm yourself. I mean I was really comfortable with in your brother's arms."

"Whatever, Bella. I mean come on lets go sing and have more fun!" said Ali jumping up and down.

Rosie started laughing at this ball of energy that we call Alice "Let's go Bella, you and I both know that she will not be happy until we sing."

"Okay, okay, what are we going to sing?" I asked, looking at them.

"ONE AND THE SAME!" we said at the same time that song was like our friendship anthem so we took the stage once again and started singing…

After that our friends took turns singing, it was really fun Emmett sang 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua it was so fucking hilarious, Jasper sang 'All the Small Things' by Blink 182 and Edward sang 'No One Else Comes Close' by Backstreet Boys…

As I watched Edward sing his song, every single part of my body was screaming for him, specially my heart. Once Edward ended the song, he came to me and lifted my chin before gently kissing me. I couldn't help but smile and do a happy dance on the inside, because finally we had a romantic relationship… no more hiding my true feelings towards him.

"I don't know if I told you, but I love you Bella," said Edward, kissing me softly.

I blushed. "I love you too."

We continue to dance and sing, when the DJ announced, "Okay, last song of the night, so go and find that special someone to dance with, either a friend or your love one," as the song from 'Dirty Dancing' begun to play, we all started laughing because we knew the movie very, very well.

We were ready to start dancing when Jasper tapped on Edward's shoulder, and asked, "May I have this dance with my sister?" Edward smiled and went over to dance with Rosie, while Ali danced with Emmett.

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you_

_I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me  
We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical  
Fantasy_

"Are you happy, Bella?" asked Jasper.

"I'm extremely happy. Edward makes me happy," I said.

"I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, I'm glad to have the old Bella back," said Jasper as he kiss my forehead, "I love you Bells, you're like a sister to me."

"I love you Jazz," I said.

We were dancing when we heard the DJ "Okay, guys switch partners, now," we all switch partners, and in a heartbeat Jasper spun me from his body and I landed on Emmett's arms. I looked around Jasper was now dancing with Rosie and Edward with Ali.

_Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it  
Secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand  
The urgency just remember_

"Having fun, sister bear?" said Emmett.

"Yep, lots of fun," I said.

"Good, I'm glad that you and Edward are together," said Emmett, "I love you, sister bear."

"Thanks, I love you too brother bear," I said.

I have miss this part of been the old me, when I was with Jacob it was hard to have a relationship with Emmett and Jasper. Because Jacob always got jealous of my relationship with them. I think he thought that I saw Jazz and Emmett as something more, but the thing is that Emmett and Jasper were more than friends to me, they were brothers. The big brothers that I never had… I found that in them, and I couldn't be happier.

One more time the DJ announced to switch, so we all switched once more as Emmett spun me away from his body, I was having so much fun and then I landed in the strong arms of my sweet Edward. I laughed as Edward spun me around, giving me sweet kisses every time his face was close enough to mine, believe me I was in heaven.

_You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because_

_I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

During the music break, all of the guys, tore away from the girls and started to perfectly replicate Patrick Swazi's dancing in the movie. I told you we knew all the steps… we're suckers for old movies; if we can dance to this imagine us dancing to 'Grease'. We're weird and crazy friends, who like to have a great time… so when we're bored stuff like this happens on our free time…

_With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
So we'll just let it go Don't be afraid to lose control  
Yes I know what's on your mind  
When you say, "Stay with me tonight"  
Just remember_

_You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something_

Just when the song that, Edward separated himself from the others and bent his index finger towards me. At first I thought that he was crazy, I still couldn't believe that he actually thought of me doing this…

I looked around at the others, probably guessing what we were about to do, took a step back and suddenly all eyes were on us… Oh Fuck! Nothing left to do, so here goes nothing…

_This could be love because_

I ran towards Edward, half excited, half horrified; but I trust Edward with my life so…

_I've had the time of my life  
No I've never felt like this before_

Yep, I did it, believe or not I did the lift. I ran to Edward, he placed his hands on my stomach and lifted me above his head, into the air. I was so freaking scare but I did it! Then slowly bringing me back down and tight against his protective embrace.

_Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you._

We just held one another, I was laughing a little at the entire situation, and him staring with all the love in the world into my eyes. The chorus repeated, but we were no longer paying attention to music, or people, or anything other than each other.

We were so lost in each other eyes that we didn't care about anything else, "I love you my Bella," said Edward.

"I love you too, Edward," I said.

The party ended… and trust me it was the best party of my life! Did I mention that I love Halloween! But you know what? I love Edward even more!

**So here you go guys, last part of the Halloween party! I hope that you guys like it! I want to thank my amazing beta Ms. Butterflybetty, for helping correct my grammar horrors ;). **

**Please Review and Thank you!**


	10. Broken

**Warning: This chapter contains graphic images of a sexual assault. **

_Previously in 'Road to a Happy Ending'_

_We were so lost in each other eyes that we didn't care about anything else, "I love you my Bella," said Edward._

"_I love you too, Edward," I said._

_The party ended… and trust me it was the best party of my life! Did I mention that I love Halloween! But you know what? I love Edward even more!_

**Bella's POV**

I had the best time ever at the Halloween party; Edward told me he loved me. I still can't believe it a month is already passed since Edward and I got together, and we couldn't be happier.

I still don't know why Jacob appeared at the party, since that day he hasn't stop calling me or texting me. I haven't told Edward yet, because I don't want him to worry about it, the only person that knows is Ali because she saw one of the text messages that he send last week. She was pushing me to tell him but I was afraid that he would be pissed with me for not telling him or think that I wanted Jacob back. That certainly wasn't true.

I had sacrificed a lot when I was with Jacob. He expected me to be at his beck and call, to give up whom I was who my friends were. I would not give them up for anything. They were my world. Edward was my world and I only had eyes for him. I just wish Jacob could see that but he didn't.

Just then my cell fired off alerting me to yet another text message. I sighed as I flipped it open and read the message.

_**B-talk to me. I'm getting tired of this. Please, just talk to me.-J**_

Once again, I just deleted the message and pocketed my phone. Was he ever going to get the hint? I pulled on my jacket and headed downstairs to the living room. Charlie was sitting on the couch watching some football game and sipping on a beer. I nearly rolled my eyes at him. What a fun way to spend your time!

"I'm going over to Alice's," I said, heading to the door.

"Yeah, cause it's Alice you want to go see," snorted Charlie.

I pursed my lips together and ignored his smart ass comment. So what if Alice happened to be my loves sister's? It didn't make her any less of my best friend. Besides, she was so upset with me right now. I really needed to talk to her. She was pissed that I hadn't told Edward about Jacob's calls and texts. I knew I should but I didn't want to let Jacob taint my relationship with him.

I was about a block from my house when my cell went off again. I sighed again as I pulled it out of my back pocket. Fucking Jacob, again. I flipped it open and pulled the phone up to my ear.

"What, Jacob?" I asked, shortly.

"Bella, thank god, you picked up," sighed Jacob.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you," he said, urgently.

"Jake, we've been through this," I sighed.

"Please, just come over so I can talk to you," he pleaded. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Please, Bella?"

"Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes," I muttered.

I hung up before he could say anything else. I turned my car around and headed over to Jacob's house. Maybe he would finally get the hint that I was done with him and all of this shit. Ten minutes later, I pulled my car up in front of Jacob's house. I'm not sure why but in that moment, I got scared. I brushed off those feelings and headed up to the front door.

I had barely placed my knuckles on the door when it was pulled open. Jacob was standing there with a huge grin on his face. His eyes were wild looking and I once again felt the pang of fear creeping up on me. He stepped aside and I, reluctantly, stepped into the house. He shut the door behind me and pulled me over to the couch, pushing me down roughly.

"So what did you want?" I asked.

"You have to give me another shot," he said, quickly. I shook my head and sighed. Here we go again.

"Jacob, I've told you this at least ten times in the last month. It is over," I said, firmly.

"But I made you happy," he pleaded.

"No, you didn't," I said, quietly. "All you did was made me second guess myself. I had to act a certain way, dress a certain way. I don't like the person you force me to be when I am with you. You're controlling and, honestly, I'm tired of it. Edward-"

"Don't fucking talk about him," sneered Jacob, grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me," I cried. Jacob ignored me as he slung me down on the floor.

"You are mine, Bella," growled Jacob, towering over me.

"No, I'm not," I said, harshly as I scrambled to my feet.

"YOU ARE MINE, BELLA!" screamed Jacob, spraying pebbles of spit into my face.

"NO-"

I had barely gotten the word out of my mouth when Jacob backhanded me, sending me flying to the floor again. He pounced on me, pinning me down under his large body. I could feel the fear exploding out of me now. I knew this was a bad idea. Jacob held both my hands over my head with one of his large hands. He brought his other hand down to my shirt, ripping it open.

"Jacob, don't," I cried.

He ignored me as he pulling my breast into his hands roughly, groping me. I could taste the bile rising in my throat. There wasn't going to be any stopping him. My tears ran freely down my face as Jacob proceeded to strip the remainders of my clothes off, leaving me completely exposed under him. He was muttered under his breath about us belonging together and finally having what was his. All I could think of was how I shouldn't have come here.

Jacob reached down between us and started buckling his pants. I let out a frantic sob and tried once again to push him off of me but he was too strong. He tightened his grip on my hands. He pushed down his pants and pushed my knees apart. I closed my eyes as I felt him position himself against me. Without warning, Jacob thrust into me in one quick move.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed as the pain radiated through my body.

Jacob slapped his free hand over my mouth and started moving in and out of me. He didn't care that he was hurting me, killing me with each shift of his hips. He didn't care that he was taking away my innocence. He was panting heavily. His breath was hot and nauseating. He was grunting like a pig as he shoved himself into me over and over.

Finally, after what felt like forever, he finished his assault on my body. He rolled off of me. I scrambled to my feet, pulling on my clothes as fast as I could. Jacob reached out to grab my arm but I pushed him away. I took off running out of the house and jumped into my car, tears still falling down my face.

I drove away from there as fast as I could, waiting to put as much distance as I could between me and him. I slammed on my brakes when I reached the park and scrambled out of my car. I fell to the ground as my body was rocked with uncontrollable sobs. I crawled through the wet grass, desperately trying to find someplace safe. I pulled out my cell phone and called the one person I could trust right now.

"Hey, Baby," answered Edward, picking up the phone after the third ring.

"Edward," I sobbed. "I need you."

"Bella, what happen? Are you okay?" said Edward, "Where are you?."

"I need you, please," I sobbed "I'm at the park, please just come."

"I'll be right there," said Edward, "I love you Bella."

"I love you too," I whispered

When I hung up, I pulled my legs up to my chest and started rocking myself. Flashes of what had just happened ran through my mind. What did I do to deserve this? Will Edward stay with me after this? Will he think that I was back together with Jacob?

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear anyone around me until I felt somebody hugging and I started screaming, "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!."

"Bella is me, love," said Edward "I'm not going to hurt you know that."

I turn around, looked up at his green eyes. I throw myself to Edward and started crying again. I held onto him as hard as I could. I was too afraid to let him go. I couldn't lose him, not now.

"Bella, love what happen?" asked Edward. "Why are you shaking?"

"I'm afraid that if I tell you, you'd leave me," I whispered. "Promise me that you won't leave."

"Love, no matter what you say I am _not_ going to leave you," said Edward. "I promise."

I sighed, looking down at my feet. "Jacob has been calling me and texting me for the past month."

I could feel Edward tensing up, but I need to keep going, "I ignored, but he continued. I didn't know what to do, and I was afraid to tell you."

"Why were you afraid to tell me, Bella?" said Edward, "You know you can trust me with anything."

I took a big breath and started talking again, "I was on my way to your house, when Jacob called me again and I answered the phone. He said that he wanted to talk to me and I just wanted him to get out of my life. So I went to his house, but when I got there I had a bad feeling."

"Bella, love what happen?" said Edward.

"We started talking. I told him that I didn't want to be with him, that I was happy to be my old self again. That I'm in love with you, but when I said your name he…" I said.

"He what Bella?" said Edward.

"He hit me Edward. I tried to run away but he push to the ground so hard. I tried to scream but he covered my scream with his hand," I sobbed. "He started taking my clothes off…"

I could feel Edward shaking, but he didn't lose his embraced, "What did he do, Bella?" said Edward.

"Edward, he rape me," I sobbed and started shaking again. "I begged him to stop but he didn't! I feel so use, I feel so broken!"

Edward didn't move, he didn't say anything. I was thinking the worst. "I'll just go now. I understand that you don't want me anymore, because of this I'm sorry. Thanks for everything Edward, I love you."

I tried to stand up but my legs gave out on me and I stumbled to ground. I wrapped my arms around my body as I sobbed uncontrollably.

"Shh, love, I've got you," murmured Edward, lifting me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," I cried, throwing my arms around him. "I'm so fucking sorry."

"It's okay, love," he whispered. "It's not your fault."

Edward settled on the ground with me in his arms. He rocked me back and forth, rubbing my back as I continued to cry. I wasn't sure why he was being so nice to me. Why wasn't he running from me? Isn't that what boys do to girls like me? Girls who are broken?

"You are not broken," he said, pressing his lips to the side of my head. "I am not leaving you, Bella. Ever."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about his calls and texts," I whispered, tucking my head into the crook of his neck.

"You were scared or whatever," he murmured. "Bella, we need to go see my dad."

"What?" I asked, pulling back. "No, Edward. Nobody can know."

"Bella, he could have really hurt you," whispered Edward, bringing his hand up to my face. "You have to tell him and Charlie so they can put Jacob in jail, where he belongs."

"They'll blame me," I muttered, darkly as I looked away from him.

"No, they won't," whispered Edward, turning my face back to him.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked, quietly. "I can't...Please?"

"I am not going anywhere," he whispered, leaning his forehead down onto mine. "I promise."

Worrying on my bottom lip, I slowly nodded my head. "Okay."

Edward somehow managed to stand up with me in his arms still. He carried me over to his car and set me into the front seat. He placed a soft kiss onto my forehead before he shut the door. He ran around to the driver's seat and climbed in behind the wheel. He didn't say anything as he drove us through town to the hospital.

Edward pulled up in the parking lot and climbed out of the car. He ran around to my side of the car and helped me out. He kept his arm wrapped around my waist as he pulled me through the parking lot and into the emergency room. I ducked my face into his chest, feeling the shame of what I had done radiating off of me.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" asked one of the nurses.

"I'm looking for my dad," said Edward, clearing his throat. "Have you seen him? It's...its kind of important."

"I think he was checking on a patient upstairs," said the nurse. I could feel her eyes floating from me to Edward but I couldn't look at her. "Go wait in his office and I will page him."

"Thank you, Carmen," muttered Edward.

He tightened his arms around me and pulled me through the double doors that led to the examination rooms. He kept his arms around me as he pulled me down the hall under the intense gazes of the nurses and doctors that fluttered around the nurses' station. Edward pulled me into his father's office and held me tight in his arms. A few minutes later, the door to Carlisle's office opened.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" asked Carlisle, shutting his door. I peeked through my hair and looked over at him. "Carmen said it was important."

"Dad..." trialed off Edward, shaking his head.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" asked Carlisle, shortly.

"Bella was raped," whispered Edward.

**And thanks to my awesome and amazing friend and beta Ms. Butterflybetty I got thru it, thank you! I'm going to start working on the next chapter as soon as I can, remember I've school.**

**Please Review and Thank you!**


	11. I Thought I Lost You

_Previously on 'Road to a Happy Ending'_

"_Edward, what are you doing here?" asked Carlisle, shutting his door. I peeked through my hair and looked over at him. "Carmen said it was important."_

"_Dad..." trailed off Edward, shaking his head. _

"_Ok, what the hell is going on?" asked Carlisle, shortly._

"_Bella was raped," whispered Edward._

**Edward's POV**

When Bella called, I could tell something was bothering her. My first thoughts were that she was going to break up with me. I'll admit that the pain that welled up in my chest at just the thought of losing her was horrible. Nothing prepared me for what she told me. Hearing her talk about how that...dog put his hands on her, violated her, hurt her. It took every ounce of my control not to find him and string him up in the nearest tree and let the animals have at him. But I couldn't do that because my Bella needed me and I would not abandon her now.

"I'll just go now. I understand that you don't want me anymore; because of this I'm sorry. Thanks for everything Edward, I love you," said Bella.

Bella tried to stand up but her legs gave out on her and she stumbled to ground. She wrapped her arms around her body as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Shh, love, I've got you," I murmured, lifting her into my arms.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," cried Bella, throwing her arms around me. "I'm so fucking sorry."

"It's okay, love," I whispered. "It's not your fault."

I settled Bella on the ground with my arms around her as I rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back as she continued to cry. She was mumbling under breath about being broken and me not wanting her anymore. My heart was breaking with each word she said.

"You are not broken," I said, pressing my lips to the side of her head. "I am not leaving you, Bella. Ever."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about his calls and texts," whispered Bella, tucking her head into the crook of my neck.

"You were scared or whatever," I murmured. "Bella, we need to go see my dad."

"What?" asked Bella, pulling back. "No, Edward. Nobody can know."

"Bella, he could have really hurt you," I whispered, bringing my hand up to her face. "You have to tell him and Charlie so they can put Jacob in jail, where he belongs."

"They'll blame me," muttered Bella, darkly as she looked away from me.

"No, they won't," I whispered, turning her face back to me.

"Will you stay with me?" asked Bella, quietly. "I can't...Please?"

"I am not going anywhere," I whispered, leaning my forehead down onto hers. "I promise."

Bella slowly nodded her head. "Okay."

Somehow I managed to stand up with her in my arms still. I carried her over my car and set her in the front seat. I placed a soft kiss onto her forehead before shutting the door. I ran around to the driver's seat and climbed in behind the wheel.

I pulled up in the parking lot and climbed out of the out of the car, I ran around to Bella's side of the car and helped her out. I kept my arms around her waist as I pulled her through the parking lot and into the emergency room. I felt Bella ducked her face into my chest.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" asked one of the nurses.

"I'm looking for my dad," I said, clearing my throat. "Have you seen him? It's...it's kind of important."

"I think he was checking on a patient upstairs," said the nurse, "Go wait in his office and I will page him."

"Thank you, Carmen," I muttered.

I tightened my arms around Bella and pulled her through the double doors that led to the examination rooms. I kept my arms around Bella as I pulled her down to the hall under the intense gazes of the nurses and doctors that fluttered around the nurses' station.

I pulled Bella into my father's office and held her tight in my arms. A few minutes later, the door to Carlisle's office opened.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" asked Carlisle, shutting his door, "Carmen said it was important."

"Dad..." I trailed off, shaking my head.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" asked Carlisle, shortly.

"Bella was raped," I whispered.

"What? Who could do something like this?" said Carlisle, "Bella sweetheart, who did this to you?"

I could feel Bella struggling to speak. She started shaking and burying her head on my chest as she whispered, "Edward, I can't do this."

"Bella, no matter what happen I'll never leave you. I promise you that, but you have to tell my dad what happen so he can help you," I whispered.

"Edward is right, Bella, you have to tell me what happen so I can help you," whispered Carlisle. "You know that I will not hurt you, and you know that you can trust me."

"Jacob raped me," whispered Bella. She was speaking so softly that I could barely hear her. "I'm sorry. I tried to stop him but I couldn't do it."

"It's okay, love. You don't have to apologize," I said.

"I need to do a rape kit so we can collect some DNA. Then I need to do a physical examination to make sure that you're okay," said Carlisle.

"Please don't make Edward leave, Carlisle," begged Bella, gripping the front of my shirt in her hands. "I can't do this without him. Please, Carlisle, please!"

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere, I promise," I said.

"Bella, honey, you have to tell me what happen," said Carlisle.

Bella sighed. "We started talking. I told him that I didn't want to be with him, that I was happy to be my old self again. That I'm in love with Edward, but when I said Edward's name he…" Bella trailed off and took a deep breath. "He started hitting me, I tried to run away but he push me to the ground so hard. I tried to scream but he covered my scream with his hand, he started taking my clothes off-"

"That's enough Bella," said Carlisle, cutting her off. "I'm going to examine you now okay."

Bella simply nodded her head. My father led the two of us out of his office and down to an examination room. He laid a gown on the bed and told her she needed to change. I went to wait in the hall but she begged me to stay with her. I couldn't deny her anything. I kept my eyes closed as she stripped off her clothes and pulled the gown on. Carlisle came in a moment later and I lifted Bella up and laid her on the table.

After pulling on some gloves, Carlisle started to examine Bella. I could see how scared she was. Every time that Carlisle touched her, she whimpered and flinched back. I heard Carlisle sniffing as he struggled to keep his tears at bay. I wanted to kill Jacob for laying his filthy hands on my Bella, Carlisle started asking Bella questions. He asked her if she was on birth control. She said that she was because that help her control her period and she was thankful for that. I hadn't even thought about that and I was relieved to hear that she wouldn't have to worry about getting pregnant from this. She had enough to deal with.

"I am going to get this kit to the police," said Carlisle, looking up at Bella. "Then I need to call Charlie."

"No, you can't," whimpered Bella. "He'll be mad. Please, don't tell him."

"Sweetheart, I have to tell him," said Carlisle, taking her hand in his. She flinched back but he ignored it. "It's the only way for Charlie to put Jacob away."

"What if he blames me?" whispered Bella, laying her head on my chest.

"He won't," murmured Carlisle. "I've known your father for a long time, honey, and he will not blame you for this."

"Can you call Esme?" she asked, looking over at him. "I need a mom and...Please?"

"Of course I can," said Carlisle, quietly. "Why don't I grab you a pair of scrubs so you don't have to wear those clothes."

Bella nodded her head at my father. Carlisle came back a few minutes later with a pair of blue scrubs. He bagged the clothes she had been wearing and told us we could wait for Charlie and Esme in his office. Once again, I kept my eyes closed as Bella changed from the hospital gown. I wrapped my arms around her as we walked back down the hall to my father's office. We settled down on his leather sofa and just held onto each other.

Bella was finally starting to relax and calm herself a bit when we heard a knock on the door. She automatically tensed up but I kept my arms around her and held her against my chest.

"Come in," I said. When we look to the door, Charlie's head pop in. I could tell from the look on his face that Carlisle had already told him what had happened. I had never seen him look so pissed off and sad at the same time.

"Bella, sweetheart," whispered Charlie as he made his way to Bella. He knelt down in front of her and opened his arms to her.

"Oh, Daddy, I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me," sobbed Bella as she threw herself in Charlie's arms.

"Bella, honey, I'm not mad at you," whispered Charlie, rocking her back and forth. "This bastard is going to jail and rot in there."

I felt like I was interrupting a private moment between them, I was starting to make my way to the door when Bella whimpered, "Edward please, don't leave me, you promise."

"I won't leave you love, I'm just going to give you some privacy with your dad okay," I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Edward you don't have to leave," said Charlie. "I want to thank you for been for Bella in a moment like this."

"You don't have to thank me, sir," I said. "I would do anything for Bella."

"Anyway, I thank you and please call me Charlie. You've earn that right," said Charlie.

Moments later we heard another knock on the door, "Come in," I said. Carlisle and Esme entered the Carlisle's office. Once again, I could tell that my father had told my mother what had happened.

"Oh Bella, sweetheart," said Esme as she knelt in front of Bella hugging her and Bella started sobbing again.

"Mom, it was horrible. I wanted to died, I couldn't stop him," whimpered Bella as she hug my mom like her life depended on it, "I'm sorry."

"Honey, it's okay. We're going to get thru this I promise okay," said Esme, "I love you my daughter."

"I love you too, mom," said Bella.

I looked at Charlie and Carlisle. They both had tears falling freely form their eyes. We were in a comfortable silence until Charlie said that he was heading out to the police station so they can arrest Jacob.

"Bella why don't you stay with the Cullen's while I take care of this," said Charlie, "I know that you'll be safe there."

"Okay daddy," said Bella as Charlie hug her and left.

"Okay why don't we start heading out to the house, if that is okay with you Bella?" said Esme.

"You won't leave me right mom?" asked Bella.

"Never, you're stuck with me," said Esme with a small smile in her face.

Esme, Bella and I left the hospital and headed to my house, a few minutes later when we arrived at the house I saw the Emmett and Alice's cars in the driveway. I could tell that Bella notice to because she started shaking again.

Esme started rubbing Bella's back telling her that nothing was going to happen to her and that it was going to be difficult but that she need it to put this thing behind her, so she could continue to be the strong young lady that she was. Trust me when I tell you this my mother is the best!

I slipped my arm around Bella as we headed into the house with Esme leading the way. Emmett, Alice, Rose, and Jasper were sitting in the living room playing some new video game that Emmett had just bought. The four of them looked up at us and gasped. Bella turned her body into mine and buried her face in my chest. God, give her the strength to deal with this.

**Bella's POV**

I could feel their eyes on me, glaring at me, accusing me of being nothing more than a whore who deserved everything that happened to me. I wanted to run and hide. I wanted to scream and shout at them to stop looking at me but didn't do any of that. Instead, I turned into Edward's embrace and tried disappear.

"What's going on?" asked Emmett. I peeked through my hair and looked over at him. He was standing up in front of everyone with his hands on his hips. "Mom?"

"Sit down, Emmett," said Esme, placing her hand on my back. Emmett looked from her back to me before sitting down. Esme turned back to me. "Do you want me to tell them?"

"No, Mom," I whispered, pulling on my bottom lip. "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" asked Esme. I nodded my head as I shifted my eyes to the floor. "Ok, just...take your time. If it's too much..."

"I..." I started but trailed off as I felt the tears building up in my eyes. Edward raised his hand up to my face and cupped my check. "Jacob Black raped me."

"WHAT?" roared Emmett, jumping back up to his feet. I flinched back into Edward. "I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!"

"I'll help," growled Jasper.

"Sit down and stop this nonsense," snapped Esme. Emmett and Jasper both sat back down, shocked by the tone that Esme used. "Neither of you will be killing anyone and if I hear that word come out of your mouth again, Emmett, I swear I'll use a bar of soap on you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," they both muttered. The four of them looked over at me and just stared.

"Stop staring at me," I griped.

"Bella," whispered Alice, looking away. "I..."

"I know, Ali," I muttered. "Look, I'm really tired and I just want to go to bed. I just want to put this behind me and move on, ok?"

"Bella," said Rose, shaking her head.

"I know," I snapped. "Just...I'm going to bed."

"Ok, sweetheart," murmured Esme. "You know where I'll be if you need me."

"Thanks, Mom," I whispered.

I looked back at my friends, who were still staring at me. Ducking my head, I let Edward lead me up the stairs to his bedroom. Normally I would stay with Alice but I need Edward to hold me. I was so afraid to let him go.

**Well guys this was the hardest chapter to write, but I did it. I want to thank a million times and I still think that it is not enough to my beta and friend Ms. Butterflybetty! **

**Please Review and Thank you! And see you guys on the next chapter!**


	12. All I Want for Christmas is You

_Previously on 'Road to a Happy Ending'_

"_I know," I snapped. "Just...I'm going to bed."_

"_Ok, sweetheart," murmured Esme. "You know where I'll be if you need me."_

"_Thanks, Mom," I whispered._

_I looked back at my friends, who were still staring at me. Ducking my head, I let Edward lead me up the stairs to his bedroom. Normally I would stay with Alice but I need Edward to hold me. I was so afraid to let him go._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It's has been a month and two weeks since Jacob raped me. Since that day I decided that, I wasn't going to let that stop me. I was going to continue with my life with my head held high. I went to court five days later; Jacob pleaded guilty and was sentence to 5 years in prison. Since that day, Edward hasn't left my side. Neither had Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice. I thought that they were going to leave after what happen but they didn't. I guess I didn't realize just how much my friends cared for me.

Esme was supporting me as well as Carlisle. I started having nightmares and would wake up screaming in the middle of the night. I would wake up with Edward holding me until I went to sleep again. Yes I have been practically living with the Cullen's since Charlie had to go to work and didn't want me to be alone. I was supposed to be sleeping on the guest room, but I don't know why I ended up on Edward's arm in his room. Neither of our parents seemed to have had a problem with that. They knew I need him.

Now it's almost Christmas and I'm super excited because I found the perfect Christmas present for Edward and I can't wait to give it to him. It was a simple bracelet in sterling silver, with an engraving that said 'You're my everything'. I found it when the girls and I went shopping for our dresses for the Winter Dance in school, every girl had to wear a white dress. That the day Alice went crazy looking for my dress; she made me try like a hundred dresses until we found the one.

We were in Alice's room once again getting ready my hair was in silky curls cascaded down, Ali fixed some hair up to where it looked like longs bangs waved around the side and put little diamonds clippies placing them in different places, she added simple make up and now I was ready to go. My dress was simple but glamorous charm strapless dress with jewel embellished halter neckline with hook and eye closure and pleated bust with lightly padded cups, it was pleated sheer silk. Ali's dress was strapless neckline it was accented with sparkling beads and sequins and cinched wrap around effect from the sides that gave her a curvy waistline, and gently falling to a knee length. And Rosie's dress had a voluptuous deep V neckline paired with an alluring bubble skirt and the top of the skirt had exquisite sequined detailing.

I look up to see myself in the mirror and trust me I didn't have words in how to describe myself, "Oh my God, Bella you look stunning" said Ali.

"Thank you, Ali. You look amazing too and you too Rosie" I said.

"Thank you, Bella" said Rosie, "Now are you guys ready for tonight?"

"Yes I'm, I still can't believe that we're going to perform at the dance" said Ali.

I rolled my eyes, "Ali you got this, and you are going to do great just think that Jasper is the only one on the auditorium."

"Why are you acting so calm? I mean aren't you nervous or something?," said Ali.

I took a big breath, "I'm not going to lie to you, I'm scared shitless but singing is my passion and I'm singing for Edward and nobody else."

"She is right, now let's do this before I start throwing up," said Rosie.

I chuckled as we headed out of Alice's room to meet the guys downstairs, I couldn't wait to see Edward. When we reach the boys they were wearing dress black pants with white dress shirts with their sleeves rolled up, they were looking pretty sexy.

"Bella you look gorgeous," said Edward as he kisses me softly in the lips, "Words can't describe how perfect you look."

And cue the blushing, "Thanks Edward," I said.

"He's right little sister you look amazing," said Emmett as Jasper nodded his head in agreement, "In fact you all look amazing."

"Thanks, Emmett" said all of girls.

"Now let's head up to the dance," said Jasper.

We all piled up on Emmett's Jeep and headed to the dance, once we got there could see the auditorium full of Christmas decorations, there were Christmas trees and mistletoe _great spots for kissing Edward… _

There was music already on and people on the dance floor, so we started dancing and having a great time with the guys that we love. Like two hours later Angela Weber came towards and told us that it was time for us to do our number…

When Alice started panicking again, "I can't believe, I'm going this" said Alice.

"Alice could you please relax, you know the words and the dance moves, you're going to do great," I said, "So now that a deep breath and let's do this."

Alice took a deep breath as we prepared ourselves backstage, when we heard the DJ announce us "Good Evening, we have a very special performance here tonight. We've three beautiful ladies performing to their love ones, so here they are Bella, Rosalie and Alice singing 'All I Want for Christmas is you'," said the DJ.

"Well here we go girls," I said as Ali and Rosie nooded their heads.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I watched as Bella, Alice, and Rose headed up to the stage. I shared a look with Emmett and Jasper. They clearly had no clue what was going to happen either. I watched as Bella got into position and smiled. She had really done so good over the last handful of weeks since the crap with Jacob. Sure, she still had nightmares and was nervous around people she didn't know very well, but she was amazing and I found myself falling for her more and more every day.

The music started and the girls started dancing on stage. My mouth fell open as I watched my girl shaking her hips for me. I knew she was only dancing for me. She strolled towards me and winked at me. I had to stifle my moan.

_**(Bella)  
**__I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

Sang Bella as she started walking towards me…

_**(Rosie)  
**__I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

As she started walking towards to Emmett…

_**(Ali)  
**__I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day_

As she started walking towards Jasper...

_**(Bella, Ali & Rosie)  
**__I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

The girls sang that as they pointed at us…

_**(Ali)  
**__I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I, I just wanna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe_

Alice sang as the kiss us softly…

_**(Rosie)  
**__I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for St. Nick  
I won't even stay awake  
To hear those magic reindeer click_

_**(Bella)  
**__Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding onto me so tight  
What more can I do  
Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

_**(Ali)  
**__All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's'  
Laughter fills the air_

_**(Rosie)  
**__And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me  
The one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me, quickly_

_**(Bella, Ali & Rosie)  
**__I don't want a lot for Christmas__**  
**__This is all I'm asking for__**  
**__I just wanna see my baby__**  
**__Standing right outside my door_

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

As they sang the last line in the chorus 'All I want for Christmas is you,' Bella pointed at me. I smiled and shook my head. God, I loved that girl.

_**(Bella, Ali & Rosie)**__  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

The girls finished their song and came over to us. I gently pulled Bella into my arms, wrapping my arms around her and kissed her. She pulled back and leaned her forehead against mine as she whispered, "I meant what I said. All I want for Christmas is you, Edward. I love you."

"I love you, too," I murmured.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is my Christmas chapter part 1, I hope that you guys like it. I want to thank you guys for the amazing reviews that I'm getting they are the ones that keep me going. Once again I want to thank my amazing and wonderful beta Ms. Butteryflybetty who started a new story today and I love it so far as well as her other stories. Btw the song is All I want for Christmas is You, Mariah Carey's version.**

**Please review and thank you!**


	13. When I Look at You

_Previously on 'Road to a Happy Ending'_

_As they sang the last line in the chorus 'All I want for Christmas is you,' Bella pointed at me. I smiled and shook my head. God, I loved that girl._

_**(Bella, Ali & Rosie)**__  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_The girls finished their song and came over to us. I gently pulled Bella into my arms, wrapping my arms around her and kissed her. She pulled back and leaned her forehead against mine as she whispered, "I meant what I said. All I want for Christmas is you, Edward. I love you."_

_"I love you, too," I murmured._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

After the party we came to the Cullen's house, we said our good nights and headed up to our rooms. I went and change of my clothes in the hallway bathroom putting some sweat pants and a t-shirt of Edward's, while Edward change in his room. I didn't feel like sleeping yet so I headed downstairs, to where Edward had his piano. I walked towards the piano. I sat on the bench, where I sang to Edward the day Mike attacked me. I've been through so much in the past two months. Sometimes I wanted to give up but Edward was my strength and my happiness. I placed my fingers on the ivory keys and started playing, letting the music flow, letting my music speak for my heart as I began to sing…

_**(Bella)  
**__Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
Beautiful melody, when the nights so long  
Cause there is no guarantee_

I started singing when I felt Edward sit next to me and begin to sing with me…

_**Edward & Bella  
**__That this life is easy (Yeah)  
When my world is falling apart,  
When there is no light to break up the dark  
That's when I… I... I look at you_

I could see the love and the passion in Edward's eyes…

_**Edward  
**__When I look at you_

_**Edward & Bella  
**__When the waves are flooding the shore and  
I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I... I… _

_**Edward  
**__When I look at you_

_**Bella  
**__When I look at you_

_**Edward  
**__Only in your eyes I  
See the truth you want  
Me just as I am  
Like the wind loves the sea  
Kissing it upon passing_

Edward kissed my cheek softly as he continued to sing with me…

_**Edward & Bella  
**__And I know I'm not alone (Yeah)  
When my world is falling apart,  
when there is no light to break up the dark  
That's when I look at you_

_**Edward  
**__When I look at you_

_**Edward & Bella  
**__When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I..._

_**Edward  
**__When I look at you_

_**Bella  
**__You appear just like a dream to me_

_**Edward  
**__Your light, each color that there is in you_

_**Bella  
**__Over me_

_**Edward  
**__Over me_

_**Bella  
**__Every breath that I breathe_

_**Edward  
**__Don't you know you're beautiful (Yeah, Yeah)_

And you know how I am so I started to blush; Edward didn't saw that I was broken. He didn't treat me any different, he treat me the same with more love than before…

_**Edward & Bella  
**__When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I look at you_

_**Edward  
**__When I look at you_

_**Edward & Bella  
**__I look at you  
you appear just like a dream to me._

As we ended the song I could feel my tears falling freely on cheeks, Edward whipped them gently with his thumb before kissing me softly, but in minutes it became a kiss with a lot of passion.

Edward pick me up from the piano bench causing me to giggle, as we headed to his room. When we got to his room, he laid me back on his bed, climbing on next to me. For a moment we just looked at each other, loving each other with our eyes. He raised his hand up and cupped my cheek. I leaned into his hand, moaning at the tingle that I felt. Edward kept his eyes locked on mine as he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips onto mine.

The moment I felt our lips connect, I felt whole. I felt safe and secure. I felt the pure love that he had for me. I opened my mouth and let his tongue in as I slid my hand down his chest until I reached the top of his pajama pants. Edward froze as I pulled the band back and slid my hand inside.

"Bella?" he asked.

"It's ok," I whispered.

He pulled back and looked at me, searching for any sign that I wasn't ok. I pushed Edward onto his back and moved so that I was straddling his legs. Edward took a deep breath as I reached down and pulled on the band of his pants again. He lifted his hips, letting me pull them down while keeping his eyes locked onto mine. I took a deep breath as I looked down at him.

I could see his erection outlined through his dark boxer briefs. He was big but not so big that I was afraid of him. Pulling my bottom lip back in, I reached down and lifted the band of his boxers. Edward took a shaky breath as I released his cock. It sprang up and hit his stomach. I pulled his boxers off and tossed them onto the floor.

I closed my eyes as I reached down and pulled off my shirt, letting it fall next to me. I felt the urge to cover myself but Edward grabbed my arms and pulled them down. He reached up and ran his hands over my breasts, kneading them gently. I moaned and looked down at him. He wasn't looking at my breasts. He was watching my face.

"So beautiful," he murmured. I reached out and wrapped my hand around his cock, causing him to moan. His eyes started fluttered to a close.

"Look at me," I said. Edward snapped his eyes open. "Don't look away from me."

"Never," he whispered.

I moved my hand up and down on his shaft a few times, causing him to harden even more. I bit my lip as I looked down at his cock. There was a beam of moisture bubbling out of the tip. I'm not even aware of making the decision but I leaned down and swiped my tongue of it, pulling it into my mouth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," moaned Edward.

I looked back up at him as I wrapped my lips around his tip and slowly brought him into my mouth. Edward moaned and slammed his hand onto the bed, clutching the sheet in his hand. I pulled him back out, letting my tongue massage the underside of his shaft. Over and over I took Edward into my mouth, letting him slide deeper every time. Edward was moaning and letting every four letter word he knew drop from his lips. I could feel him tense up under me and I knew he was getting close. I relaxed my throat, taking as much as I could of him in and swallowed around him.

"Fucking god," he growled, releasing down my throat. I swallowed everything he gave me, licked him clean, and lean up and kissed him. "That was incredible, love," said Edward, smiling at me. "Are you sure you are ok?"

"I'm fine," I said, softly. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it," he smiled, blushing a little. He pushed me onto my back and moved so that he was straddling my legs. "Can I repay the gesture?"

"You don't have to," I muttered.

"I want to but I won't if you aren't ready," said Edward.

All I could do was nod my head. Every word he said was dripping with sincerity. Edward smiled again as he slowly leaned down and took one of my nipples into his mouth. I moaned and brought my hands up to his hair, weaving my fingers into his locks. After playing with that nipple, he moved over to my other nipple, wrapping his tongue around it.

"Edward," I moaned, arching my back into him. "Feels so good."

"Your skin tastes so fucking good," he murmured.

Edward slowly kissed his way down my body, sucking and nipping at every inch of skin he could find. He was truly worshiping my body. He paused when he reached the top of my sweat pants and looked up at me. I nodded my head as I lifted my hips. He hooked his fingers into the waist band and shimmied them down my hips and legs, dropping them onto the floor next to his. He gripped my panties next and slid them off, leaving me completely naked under him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, nearly panting as he looked up at me.

"Yes," I whispered as confidently as I could.

Edward shifted his eyes back down to my wet core and leaned in. He pressed the flat of his tongue along my slit and I slammed my hand down onto the bed, clenching the sheet in my hand. Edward moaned and pressed his face into me, lapping at every inch of my skin that he could reach with his tongue.

He wound his arms around my thighs, lifting me off the bed. Over and over as he thrust his tongue into me, deeper and deeper. I could only imagine how it would feel for him to make love to me. Edward pulled my clit in between his lips and pressed down.

"Yes," I cried out, grabbing onto the back of his head as my orgasm ran rapid over me. Edward licked and sucked everything I gave him before he leaned up and kissed me. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," he laughed, rolling onto the bed next to me.

It has been a week since Edward and I explored our bodies, and it felt amazing. I never felt so beautiful like in that moment. Today was Christmas morning and I couldn't wait to give my gift to Edward.

We were in the living room exchanging gifts, Esme and Carlisle gave me a charm bracelet with the Cullen crest, Ali gave me a music note charm, Rosie gave me a moon charm, Emmett gave me a star, and Jasper gave me a book charm, it was so beautiful.

I could see Edward getting nervous, I wondering what was wrong with him; I made my way towards him

"I wanted to give you your gift in private," whispered Edward, "Would you come outside with me?."

"Okay," I said making my way to the back.

When we got to the outside in the porch, I looked at Edward who was getting nervous by the minute…

"Edward, are you okay my love?," I said.

Edward didn't say anything, he just pulled out small box from his pocket and handed it to me, _oh god, _I pulled the paper off the box and pulled the top off of the box. I felt my face starting to blush as I looked at the small blue velvet box out into my hand.

I looked up at Edward with wide eyes, I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. Please God I hope that he isn't doing what I'm thinking that he's going to do… I mean I don't mind I would love to spend the rest of my life with him but… Surely, he wasn't, right?

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Is Edward proposing? Maybe…? Maybe not…? That is a good question…**

**I hope that you enjoy this little lemon thanks to my amazing and wonderful friend and beta Ms. Butterflybetty! The charm bracelet that the Cullen's gave to Bella, I've one like that except that mine as all the Disney Princesses on it and my last addition to it was Princess Tiana from The Princess and the Frog, thanks to my lovely little bro. Btw the song is called 'When I Look at You' by Miley Cyrus and David Bisbal which he is a Spanish singer, the part where Edward sing are suppose to be in Spanish so I just translate them...**


	14. Walking in a Winter Wonderland

_Previously on 'Road to a Happy Ending'_

_When we got to the outside in the porch, I looked at Edward who was getting nervous by the minute… _

"_Edward, are you okay my love?," I said._

_Edward didn't say anything, he just pulled out small box from his pocket and handed it to me, oh god, I pulled the paper off the box and pulled the top off of the box. I felt my face starting to blush as I looked at the small blue velvet box out into my hand. _

_I looked up at Edward with wide eyes; I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. Please God I hope that he isn't doing what I'm thinking that he's going to do… I mean I don't mind I would love to spend the rest of my life with him but… Surely, he wasn't, right?_

* * *

**Edward's POV**

When we got outside on the porch, Bella looked at me and trust me that wasn't helping at all. I was getting more nervous by the minute…

"Edward, are you okay my love?" asked Bella.

I didn't have words as my nervous were eating me alive, so I just pulled out the small box from my pocket and handed it to Bella. I look as she pulled the paper off the box and pulled the top off of the box.

Bella started to blush as she looked at the small blue velvet box out into her hand, "Edward say something," said Bella.

"I'm not proposing," I chuckled as I took the box from Bella's hand and opened it.

Inside was a simple silver ring Sapphire heart ring, "But I'm promising to love you forever. One day, when we are ready, I will propose to you, Bella" I said, "This ring is just simple symbol of my undying love for you."

"It's beautiful," whispered Bella as I slipped it into the ring finger of my left hand. "Thank you; I have a gift for you too."

Bella pulled a small box from her pocket and handed it to me. I just smiled as I opened it, I gasped softly as I pulled out a simple bracelet in sterling silver.

"It's beautiful Bella," I said as look at the bracelet.

"Turn it over. It has an engraving on the back," said Bella. As I turn it over and saw the engraving that said 'You're my everything', "I know it's that much but…"

I looked up at Bella and smiled, "It's perfect," I whispered as I leaned over and kissed her softly, "I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome," whispered Bella as she helps me put the bracelet on, "And thank you."

"Thank you for what?" I asked.

"Well for everything, helping me to get over the Jacob thing. For being my friend and being patient with me," said Bella.

"You don't have to thank me for that Bella. I do that because I love you Bella," I said.

"I love you too Edward," said Bella.

We went inside and enjoy everybody else in the living room where they were playing Emmett's new video game, "Hey love birds, come to play against the mighty Emmett, did ya," said Emmett as he flex up his muscle causing me to chuckled.

"What are you playing, Emmett?" asked Bella as she made her way to the couch.

"We're playing Mario Kart, couples versus couples," said Emmett.

"I'm game," said Jasper, as he took a controller.

"Okay we're in!" I said, "Who is going first?."

"How about this, Bella vs. me, Edward vs. Ali, and Jasper vs. Rosie?," said Emmett.

"Okay, let get this started," said Bella, "And by the way Emmy I'm going to whip your ass!."

"Not even in yours dreams Belly Button!" said Emmett, "You're going down!."

"We'll see about that, Emmy!" said Bella.

Emmett started the game, Jasper lost to Rosie, and I beat Ali, so it was down to Bella and Emmett to see what couple would win, "Are you ready to lose Belly Button?," said Emmett.

"Nope, I'm ready to win!" said Bella, as she and Emmett started the game.

It was so funny to watch since Emmett hates losing especially to a girl, when I look up to the screen Bella was in first place and Emmett was in third and it was the final lap, and then it happens…

"YES! I WIN! IN YOUR FACE EMMY!" yelled Bella.

"What the fuck? How did you beat me?" said Emmett pouting.

"That's easy, I'm better that you," said Bella giggling, "We won Edward! Can you believe it?."

"Yes I can, love," I said as I kiss Bella softly, we were so lost in own little bubble when we heard Ali screaming.

"OH IT'S SNOWING!," yelled Ali.

We all turned and looked outside. Not only was it snowing but it had been for quite awhile and the snow had already started piling up. We all looked at each other for a minute before we all yelled "Snowball fight."

We quickly put on an extra layer of clothes, or two in Bella's case, our coats, hats, and gloves. We ran outside and jumped in the snow. I pulled Bella down into the snow next to me and kissed her. She moaned against my lips and my cock twitched in my pants. Just what I needed right now. She pushed me away and started making a snow angel.

"Bella, you make a beautiful angel," I said, smiling at her. I was fixing to lean down and kiss her when I was pelted in the back of the head by a snowball. I snapped my head around and saw Emmett smirking at me. "What the fuck, Man?"

"It's war time, bro," he smirked. "Let's get this going!"

Bella and I scrambled to our feet as he, Rosie, Ali, and Jasper started pelting snowballs at us. Bella was laughing hysterically as she hid behind one of the trees in the front yard. It was nice to hear her laughing and being so carefree, even if I knew she still struggled with what happened.

Bella motioned for me to cover her as she went around to try to get Emmett. I nodded my head and started throwing snow balls as fast as I could at him and the others. Bella stayed low to the ground as she made her way around so that she was behind them. She raised her hand to throw the snowball but before she could, she was hit in the back by one. She spun around and saw Charlie standing there, smirking at her.

"Daddy!" gasped Bella. "How could you?"

"Easy, I just pulled my hand back like this," said Charlie, pulling his hand back. But before he could throw his show ball, he was hit by one to the side of his head. We all looked over to see Esme, standing on the porch. "Esme?"

"Nobody throws snowballs at my daughter," she smirked.

Without saying another word, we all started throwing snow balls at one another. Carlisle came out and joined us, making sure to hit both me and Emmett at least five times. He muttered something about payback for years of grief. By the time we started heading into the house, we were all freezing our butts off.

I had moved to follow Bella in when Charlie, pulled me to the side. He waited for everyone to head inside before he spoke. "Edward, how's she doing?" he asked.

"She's ok, Charlie," I said, quietly. "I mean, sometimes I can still see the fear creep up on her face but she is determined to put all of this behind her."

"I wanted to thank you, Edward," said Charlie, shifting uncomfortably. "A lot of men would have blamed her or left her after...but not you. You're a good man, Edward. I know I can trust you with my daughter."

"I love her, Charlie," I said. "I couldn't have left her. She owns me."

"That she does, son," he laughed, clapping me on the back. "Now, let's get inside. I'm freezing."

When we got inside Esme was in the kitchen making hot chocolate with marshmallows, and Bella was with her she loves Bella, like she was her own. They were listening to a Christmas CD as they dance and sing along…

_**(Bella)**__  
Sleigh bells ring  
Are you listening  
In the lane  
Snow is glistening  
It's a beautiful sight  
We're happy tonight  
Walking in a winter wonderland_

_**(Esme)**__  
Gone away is the bluebird  
And here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song  
As we go along  
Walking in a winter wonderland_

Bella and Esme started singing together like two perfect angels. I've never seen my Bella so full of life. I knew that she had a passion for singing, which is how Bella expresses herself.__

_**(Bella & Esme)**__  
In the meadow we can build a snowman  
and pretend that he is Parson Brown  
He'll say are you married  
We'll say no man  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town_

Then I saw Rosie and Ali approach the kitchen and when they saw Bella and Esme singing they tag along at the chorus…

_**(Bella, Esme, Rosie & Ali)  
**__Later on  
We'll conspire  
As we dream by the fire  
We'll face unafraid  
The plans that we've made  
Walking in a winter wonderland_

My Bella has a wonderful voice. It was the voice of an angel and Bella was my personal angel…

_**(Bella)**__  
In the meadow we can build a snowman  
And pretend that he is Parson Brown  
He'll say are you married  
We'll say no man  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town_

_**(Bella, Esme, Rosie & Ali)**__  
Later on  
We'll conspire  
As we dream by the fire  
We'll face unafraid  
The plans that we've made  
Walking in a winter wonderland_

_Yeah we'll face unafraid_  
_That plans that we've made_  
_Walking in a winter wonderland_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

After the song was over, all the boys started clapping to our girls as they bow and give us kisses on the cheek…

Esme gave us, our mugs with the hot chocolate and we all went to the living room to see all the classic Christmas movies, from Rudolf to Frosty the Snow Man by the time the movie was over, I looked down to see Bella asleep with her head on my shoulder. She looked so much like an angel when she slept, I looked around and saw that Ali and Rosie were too asleep and the guys looked at me. I used my head to point upstairs and carefully lifted myself off the couch; only to turn around and pick Bella up bridal style.

I was carrying her upstairs, Bella began mumbling in her sleep. "Edward" she mumbled.

I couldn't help but smile as my heart beat rapidly over the thought that she was dreaming about me. I opened the door to my bedroom and carried her in to lay her down on my bed.

I kissed her forehead and before I could turn around to leave, she grabbed my hand. "Don't leave" she said.

"Bella, sweetheart I'm just going to change my clothes," I whispered.

"Okay but don't take too long," said Bella.

I couldn't deny my beautiful girlfriend so I quickly change out of my clothes and I slipped in next to her and wrapped my arm around her. She cozy up into me and I felt like the luckiest son of a bitch to have such a sweet angel lying next to me. This was going the best and amazing Christmas ever now that Bella was in my life as my girlfriend.

I woke up the next morning and it felt so perfect lying in my bed with Bella that I just couldn't make myself move; so instead, I grazed my fingertips over her arm and enjoyed the silky feeling of her skin. As she began to stir and I quickly pulled my arm back. I watched as she lifted her head and turned to look at me. She looked absolutely breathtaking with her hair all ruffled, her pink pouty lips, and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, just eager to open.

"Morning love" I whispered.

"Good morning" she let out the cutest little yawn and of course, it somehow traveled to me; causing me to yawn. She started giggling. "I guess it really is contagious" said Bella.

"Yep, but that's okay" said Bella as she rested her head on my chest and looked up at me, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said.

We got out of bed and headed downstairs were my mom and the girls started preparing the house for our New Year's party, it was the family and a few close friends. Later that day the girls cook the food and fight with Emmett every time that he try to enter the kitchen and pick out a bit from the food… now us boys were in charge of the entertainment.

Our friends and family started arriving, everybody in my family was excited that Bella and I were a couple finally. Esme brought the food out everybody sat on the dining room and began to eat, after that everyone started to dance and have a great time… now it was 11:59pm, Bella and I were standing under a mistletoe when everybody started counting backwards…

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

"Happy New Year Bella, I love you" I said.

"Happy New Year to you, Edward, I love you" said Bella as she stand up on her toes and kiss me softly.

Bella leaned into me and hugged me close to her. Her fingers rested on the back of my neck as her face rested in the crook of my neck. I loved having her close to me; I loved wrapping my arms around her and feeling her body close to mine, whether it is while we are simply hugging or being more intimate with each other. Every time I was with Bella, I was on cloud nine.

As I continued to hold her, I felt her lips against my neck. She was kissing the side of my neck; lighting grazing the tip of her tongue against each and every spot she kissed. I let out a small breath.

"Can we go to our room, Edward?," asked Bella as she began kissing along my neck harder, she was telling me how much she wanted me.

My cock was twitching in my pants and growing harder by the second. As she reached my ear and licked the sweet spot right behind it, "I want you Edward" I closed my eyes tight as she breathed those words.

Within seconds we were in my room and gently sitting her on my bed, her tight little body was pressed tightly against mine and she began moving herself against me, "Oh Bella" I moaned.

I turned my head so I could kiss her pouty, pink lips. My tongue immediately found purchase inside her luscious mouth and began massaging her tongue with mine. As my hands gripped her waist and she ground hard against cock. I needed her, I needed to touch her.

"Bella, love I need to touch you" I said as my lips worked down onto her neck as my hands moved to her ass.

"Then touch me Edward, please touch me" moan Bella, as she started taking the blouse that she was wearing tonight.

I turned my body to lay Bella down on the bed. Hovering over her, her fingers ran up and down my chest. Once she reached the waistband of my shorts, she dipped her index fingers in them. She reached far enough in that I felt her finger graze the head of my cock.

I groaned loudly and brought my mouth down to cover her chest in kisses. Her chest was rising and falling quickly and her fingers weaved into my hair.

Kissing the area of her breast that was not covered, I felt Bella move her hands up behind her head. All of a sudden, the straps of her bra came undone and she pulled her bra down to reveal her perfect breasts to me.

I stopped and looked up at her, "Are you sure?", I need to be sure we have only done this once and I didn't want to pressure Bella into this.

"Yes Edward, please" moan Bella.

I licked my lips and let my tongue flick her perky, pink nipple. Bella gasped and I smiled into her breast. Allowing my lips to graze over her nipple, I softly sucked it into my mouth and reveled in the feeling of it inside my mouth.

My body was propped up with one arm. My free hand moved down Bella's flat, silky stomach and over her covered core. I cupped her over her bottoms and she mewled below me.

"Edward" I loved hearing my name come off her lips.

Bringing my hand back up, I dipped my hand into her bottoms and was met with her incredibly wet pussy. "Fuck Bella, you're so wet baby"

Bella bit her lip and nodded her head it was the most sexiest thing I have ever seen. I let my middle finger slide through her folds; only to bring it up and circle her clit. I brought two fingers back down through her folds and slipped them inside her.

"Oh God! Yes!" Her hips bucked up the instant my fingers entered her. Pushing them in and out, I went back to Bella's chest and focused on her left nipple.

Kissing her nipple, I lightly nibbled on it and she moaned loudly. My fingers were working harder and harder and I could feel Bella's walls clenching around me.

"Cum for me Bella, let it go baby" I whispered. Curling my fingers inside her, I reached her g-spot and she cried out.

"Right there Edward! Oh God!" moan Bella, as I continued to hit that same spot over and over until I felt Bella's walls tighten around my fingers.

Watching her cum was the best thing ever. I could have cum just watching her reach her orgasm.

Once Bella came down from orgasm high, I pulled my fingers out of her bottoms and what I did next caused her to give me the sexiest smile. "Mmmm….Bella I just had to taste you. You're so delicious baby" I sucked each finger in my mouth and licked them clean, "You're so beautiful Bella."

"Let me return the favor" said Bella.

"No love tonight it was for you, this is the start of our new life together. I love you" I said.

"I love you too," said Bella.

Bella got up from the bed and went in to the drawers and pull out some shorts and a tank top. I got up to grab my pajamas pants and pulled the covers back, then walked over and crawled in next to me. I pulled her back against my chest and kissed her neck and shoulder. "Goodnight Bella…sweet dreams love"

She pulled my hand up that was wrapped around her waist and kissed it. "Goodnight Edward"

It was indeed the best Christmas vacation ever!

* * *

**Well guys I hope that you like this chapter I work really hard on this. I wasn't sure about the lemon in this chapter so my fiancé help write it, man I love this guy so much! I want to thank once again my beta and friend Ms. Butterflybetty, go and read her stories they're amazing! Thanks for the reviews they are the ones that keep me going. Bella's promise ring is actually my promise ring the only difference is that mine instead of a sapphire is an emerald since I was born in May and I still have it on with my engagement ring…**

**Please Review and Thank you!**


	15. Breathe

_Previously on 'Road to a Happy Ending'_

_Bella got up from the bed and went in to the drawers and pull out some shorts and a tank top. I got up to grab my pajamas pants and pulled the covers back, then walked over and crawled in next to me. I pulled her back against my chest and kissed her neck and shoulder. "Goodnight Bella…sweet dreams love"_

_She pulled my hand up that was wrapped around her waist and kissed it. "Goodnight Edward"_

_It was indeed the best Christmas vacation ever!_

**Bella's POV**

We return to school after our Christmas break a few weeks ago and mine was the best, I spend every single day with Edward and my family. The snowball fights with my family, the karaoke with Esme, beating Emmett at video games, shopping with Ali and Rosie, making snowman with Charlie, and reading books with Carlisle and Jasper but my favorite part of all was when Edward and I play the piano and sing together.

It has been four beautiful and amazing months since Edward and I became a couple, and he has been the perfect boyfriend a girl could have. And everyday Edward has show me how much he loves me, and how he sees the real me, not the one that Jacob try to destroy two months ago.

Since that day I have become a much stronger person, I'm not going to denied I had my moments when I want to give up but Edward and Charlie are the ones that inspired me to keep going.

Edward and I have go out on dates a few more times, Edward has always something new and exciting to do like three weeks ago we when bowling, apparently I didn't suck at bowling because I didn't do half bad. Then next week after that one he took me miniature golfing, I still don't know how I manage not to hit anyone with the club or the ball, but last week was amazing…

_Flashback_

_We started sitting behind his house, "Love, would you like to take a walk with me?," asked Edward._

"_Okay, where are we going?," I said._

"_You'll see, it's a surprise," said Edward as he reaches for my hand and we started walking towards the forest, _

_We were laughing and talking "Okay, we're here" said Edward._

_When I look around, I saw a perfectly round, small meadow was filled with wildflowers-violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream, there was a beautiful sheet on the floor that was white._

_"Edward, this is the most beautiful place I've ever seen." I said, shocked. "Did you plan this?"_

_"Maybe and it's nowhere compared to your beauty." He said._

_I turned around to face him and was shocked by the lack of distance between us, but I liked it, all I did was blush_

_"Your blush is so beautiful" said Edward while caressing my cheek_

_"Thank you" I said while blushing even more_

_Edward started kissing me softly, as he lay me down on the sheet, "I love you, Bella," said Edward._

"_I love you too, Edward," I said._

_End of Flashback_

Now today is our fourth month together and Edward said that he had something special plan for me, only this time I didn't ask what was it since he always tells me is a surprise. The only thing that he told me was to dress casual, so I decided to put some dark jeans and my Alice and Wonderland t-shirt that I got at the mall a few weeks ago, and my blue Converses. I put my hair in a ponytail and light make up, when I was finishing putting some lip gloss on I heard a knock on the door.

"Coming," I yelled as I rush down the stairs

I open the door and there he was my own personal Adonis, the love of my life, my Edward "Hey love," said Edward as he kisses me

"Hey handsome," I said.

"Are you ready to leave love?," said Edward, "Because we have a long way to go."

"Yes, I am. Are you going to tell me where are we going?," I said.

"Nope, now come on we are going to be late," said Edward.

We got in the car and started driving, we were in comfortable silence when Edward grab his iPod, "Could you put the Angels & Airwaves playlist, please?," said Edward.

"Sure," I said, "Edward since when you like Angels & Airwaves? I mean you told me that I was obsessed with them."

"It's a cool band and I love a couple of their songs, so I downloaded them," said Edward.

"Okay," I said, I was getting a little suspicious but I didn't talk about the subject, I concentrated on the music since they are my favorite band.

How I wish I could go to a concert, I knew that they were doing one in Seattle and I did mention it to Edward, but I didn't get my hopes up since it was impossible because when I went to buy the tickets they were sold out by the second day…

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew Edward was waking me up, "Bella, love we're here," said Edward.

When I look up to see where we were, I saw the big sign that said 'Seattle Center' and if I remember correctly here was were AVA were doing the concert, I couldn't believe it! Edward brought me to their concert for our fourth month celebration! Did I mention that I love this guy with everything that I am.

"OH MY GOD!" I squealed, "You're taking me to see AVA in concert!"

"Yes, I know how much you love this band and you told me about the concert so here we are," said Edward.

We got out of the car, walk towards the center. We made the line to go in, once we got in Edward pull me to the front of the stage, and I couldn't believe it, I was going to be face to face with Tom DeLonge! He is so sexy, not as sexy as Edward but close.

A few moments later the band walk into the stage, and everybody was screaming! Including me of course, I couldn't stop smiling.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe today is my fourth month with Bella, and it feels so wonderful. We have been through a lot of things but Bella hasn't stop smiling and been herself. I decide to take her to the AVA concert since she is been talking nonstop about it for the past weeks. The look on Bella's face was priceless when the band came out on stage, that smile was worth a million bucks.

"HELLO SEATTLE!" yelled the lead singer "ARE YOU READY TO HAVE SOME FUN?."

You could hear everybody screaming, including my Bella. The band started playing, I'm not going to lie it's a good band and I knew a few songs. I looked at Bella for a second and she was singing every single word. But I was excited for the surprise that I've arrange for Bella, I had to pull a few strings but I got it.

A few songs later Tom the lead singer, "I hope that you're a having a great time tonight," said Tom, "Is there is a Bella Swan here tonight?."

"SHE IS HERE!" I shouted as Bella looked at me and I just wink at her, "Bella, would you like to come here to the stage, with me?" said Tom.

"Okay," squealed Bella.

I help her get into the stage, Bella was glowing right now she was the envy of a lot of girls.

"Do you know why you are here?" asked Tom.

"No," said Bella.

"Well your boyfriend, which I assumed that his the fellow that was standing next to you wanted me to sing to you, your favorite song which is?," said Tom

"It 'Breathe'," said Bella, "It reminds me of Edward."

"I take that Edward is your boyfriend," said Tom as Bella nodded furiously, "Okay so here it's."

The look on Bella's was like she has given the ultimate Christmas present, then Tom began to sing…

_A blue, black shade of love  
Sent from above  
My hands are tied to worlds alone  
And this I know  
Your breath's like wine  
And just like clouds, my skin crawls  
It's so divine, the sky it glows with fields of light_

"Okay Bella now is your turn to sing to Edward," said Tom, as Bella looked at him in shock took a deep breath and began to sing…

_**(Bella)**__  
Did you know that I love you?  
Come and lay with me  
I love you.  
And honesty, I love you  
You make me feel alive  
And I'll love you  
Until the end of time_

_My hands shake clasped with fear as you come near  
To say goodnight just like a dove  
A peaceful sign  
To help us by as you come in  
Let this begin  
Stars fall like dust, our lips will touch  
We speak too much_

_Chorus x 2_

_I've got a lot to say, if you will let me  
It's always hard, when you're around me  
But here right now, there's interest in your eyes  
So hear me out, and hear this the first time_

_That I love you (come and lay with me)  
That I love you (and honesty)  
And I love you (you make me feel alive)  
That I love you  
Till the end of time_

When the song ended Tom gave Bella a kiss on the cheek and help her get off the stage and back into my arms, "You're a lucky guy Edward," said Tom.

"No, I'm the lucky one," I said as I looked at Bella that was blushing.

Now I couldn't wait for Valentine's day, I have the best present for Bella.

**Here you go guys, this chapter is full of happiness and I love it. In case you guys don't know who Angels & Airwaves is they are a band founded by Tom DeLonge the guitar player from Blink 182, I just love their songs so there you. Thanks to my beta Ms. Butterflybetty and the next chapter is Valentine's Day in Forks so let see how it goes…**

**Please Review and Thank you!**


	16. Happy Valentine's Day

_Previously on "Road to a Happy Ending'_

_When the song ended Tom gave Bella a kiss on the cheek and help her get off the stage and back into my arms, "You're a lucky guy Edward," said Tom._

"_No, I'm the lucky one," I said as I looked at Bella that was blushing._

_Now I couldn't wait for Valentine's day, I have the best present for Bella._

**Edward's POV**

Today was Valentine's and I got Bella the perfect gift. She has always wanted a puppy so I went to the pet store and got her a small puppy, after clearing it with Charlie of course. I called Bella and asked her if she could to come to my house.

A few minutes later Bella arrived at my house. I opened the door and my goddess was there with a huge smile on her face…

"Hey love," I said as I kissed her softly

"Hey baby," said Bella, "Why did you ask me to come here?"

"Well I wanted to give you something, but it's in my room and you have to close your eyes," I ordered softly as we walked up the stairs and entered the second floor of the house were my room was.

Bella sighed. "Why can't you just tell me what you got me?" asked Bella.

"Where's the fun in that? Come on, close those beautiful eyes," I said as Bella purses her lips but complied. "Come on love, no peeking," I said as I see her try to open her eyelids slightly.

Bella pouted and I couldn't resist bending down to give her a quick kiss on her pouting lips. Bella hummed contently when I pulled away and she opened her eyes. "Was that my present?" she asked hopefully.

I laughed loudly. "Honestly, love, sometimes you are so absurd," I said, "You don't really expect your Valentine's gift to be a kiss? And a small kiss at that."

Bella grumbled something under her breath that I didn't catch before closing her eyes again. Once I made sure that they were really closed, I grabbed her warm hand and led her down the hallway to my bedroom.

I opened the door slowly and guided Bella inside. And it wasn't long before the puppy was scratching excitedly at both of our legs.

"Open your eyes, Bella," I said, softly.

Bella followed my command and gasped when she laid eyes on the puppy. It is a small chocolate lab with a big, blue ribbon around her neck.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love," I said, smiling at her shocked expression.

"Oh my god! It's a puppy!" squealed Bella as she got down on her knees so that she was eye-level with the excited puppy.

Seeing Bella interact with the puppy, makes me happy. "Oh, hey sweetie. Who's a good doggie? Who's a good doggie? You are. Oh, yes you are. Good puppy," said Bella as she coos in a sweet voice while she petted the puppy's soft, brown fur.

The puppy wagged its tail happily at the attention, but before I know it, the puppy lunged at Bella. She squealed happily as the dog licked her face with her big, pink tongue.

I'll never forget Bella's pleased face as she made friends with the dog. "I take that you like her?" I asked unnecessarily, "I knew you wanted a puppy so here you go." I also bent down and gave the little pup an ear rub.

"Oh, Edward, I love her! It's a girl, right?" Bella asked as she runs her fingers through the brown pelt.

I nodded. "Yes, I already checked," I said as I winked at Bella as she laughs, "Go on, and name her."

Bella pursed her lips in thought as she studied the dog. "Misty," said Bella.

I nodded. "So you like her? She seems friendly and nice, but if you want a different dog…" I said.

Bella shook her head vigorously. "No, she's adorable," said Bella as she gave her full attention to Misty, who is rolling on her back with her brown paws in the air.

"Yes, you are adorable. Yes, you are," said Bella as she gave Misty a belly rub.

I chuckled. "Not as adorable as you," I said as put my arm around Bella.

Bella smiled and blushed a deep red. "She's perfect, Edward. Thank you so much," whispered Bella as she pecked my cheek in appreciation.

I grinned hugely, pleased that she liked her gift. "It was no problem. Anything for you."

Bella blushed. "Now I feel bad. All I got you was a leather journal filled with blank music sheets so you can write down your compositions," said Bella. "That's not nearly as exciting as a new puppy."

I widened my eyes. "Are you kidding me? It's a perfect gift, Bella. I have so many notes and ideas floating around my head that I've been scribbling down on napkins. Now I have an actual music sheet to write them down on and all the compositions will be in one place. Thank you," I said.

I shifted around so that I was sitting in front of her. As I leaned in and was just about to kiss her delectable lips, Misty shoved herself in between Bella and me. She wagged her long tail as she alternated between licking my face and Bella's.

"Ugh," I groaned as I moved away from her wet licks.

Bella just laughed. Her musical laugh as she kisses the top of Misty was music to my ears. "Aw she love you just like I love you," said Bella as Misty wagged her tail in approval.

"Whatever and I love you too," I said. "And tonight we're going out for dinner."

"Edward the puppy is enough, really," grumbled Bella.

"Not it's not, so I'll pick you up at 7 sharp," I said.

**Bella's POV**

This morning Edward surprised me with a puppy and I loved it. And he told me that we were going out for dinner at seven, so here we are at the mall buying the perfect dress…

Alice, Rose, and I had been at the mall for a few hours. All three of us had big dates tonight and with it being Valentine's Day, we wanted to look exceptionally good for our men. Alice had been dragging us from store to store trying to find the perfect dresses. She claimed that she would just know them when she saw them. I wasn't so sure but I humored her.

"Ali, this is taking forever," I whined, following her into yet another store.

"Bella, it takes time. Besides, just think about how hot under the collar Edward will get when he sees you," she said, smirking playfully. I blushed and looked away from her.

"Fine, but just hurry," I muttered, feeling my embarrassment wash over me. Rose slipped her arm in through mine and pulled me after the bouncing pixie.

"I'm right there with you, Bella," sighed Rosie. "I like shopping but enough is enough."

"Don't let her hear you say that, Rosie," I snickered.

Rosie laughed with me until we heard a loud gasp. We looked over and saw Ali standing in front of a rack of dresses with her hands thrown up to her mouth. I swear, I saw tears swimming in her eyes. She looked over at us and opened her mouth once, twice, a third time, but never said anything. I was starting to get concerned until she started squealing.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!," Ali started jumping up and down, clapping her hands over and over.

"Ali, calm down," I ordered, placing my hands on her shoulders and stopping her bouncing. "What has you so excited?"

"Look," she whimpered, pointing the clothes behind me.

I turned and looked over my shoulder. There hanging on the rack was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was dark emerald green dress that was made of the softest silk I had ever seen. Across the top of the dress were little pearls. There were two small spaghetti straps that looked like they might snap if I touched them. My hand shook as I reached out and pulled the hanger off.

I turned and headed back to the dressing room without saying a word to Ali and Rosie. I locked the door behind me and hung up the dress on the hook. Tossing my clothes around the dressing room, I pulled off my t-shirt and blue jeans. I carefully pulled the dress off the hanger and slipped it over my head, zipping it up in the side. It felt incredible on my skin. Like it was made just for me.

I opened the door to the dressing room and found Ali and Rosie waiting for me. "So?" I asked, softly.

"It's perfect," whispered Ali, waving her hands in front of her face as she tried to stop her tears. "You will look so beautiful."

"Ali's right," agreed Rosie, smiling a huge smile at me. "Amazing."

"Ok, I'll get it," I murmured, looking back at myself in the mirror.

I headed back into the dressing room and changed back into my jeans and t-shirts. Rosie and Ali had already found their dresses and were waiting for me at the registered. I cringed slightly when the lady ran my credit card and charged the two hundred dollar dress on there. Charlie had told me to buy what I wanted and not to worry about the money but it still made me feel odd.

Once we had our dresses hanging in dress bags, we headed down to Victoria Secrets. Ali had insisted that we needed the perfect lingerie to go with our perfect dresses. My face was bright red as we sorted through the thongs, guarder belts, and corsets. Alice had already picked out hers, a lavender thong and strapless bra set that matched her dress perfectly. Rosie forgot the bra at all and just chose to buy a red thong, if you could call the two strings that connected a thong.

I was still trying to decide what to get when Lauren Mallory came up behind us. She had mouthed off to me several times over the last few months about the Jacob ordeal and I really wasn't in the mood to put up with her crap right now. Not when I was feeling so happy.

"Well, well, well," started Lauren. "Bella Swan's looking at sexy panties. Planning on seducing Edward and calling him a rapist like you did with Jacob?"

"Take your boob job elsewhere, Lauren," snapped Rosie, pulling me behind her.

"Or what?" asked Lauren, folding her arms across her overlarge chest. "You know, Bella, it's pathetic for you to even be thinking that Edward would want to crawl between your legs. Who knows how many boys you've fucked over?"

"You know-"

"Fuck you, Lauren," I said. Rosie and Ali stepped out of the way and looked back at me. I moved up and stood in front of Lauren. "I don't give a shit what you think. Edward loves me."

"But does he want to fuck you?" she asked, smirking. "That's what you should be asking yourself."

Lauren was still smirking as she turned and walked out of the store. I dropped my dress bag on the floor and walked out, folding my arms around my body. She was right. It was silly for me to even think that Edward would want to have sex with me. Sure, we've messed around but sex was huge. I was an idiot.

"Bella, wait!" yelled Rosie, chasing me out of the store. She grabbed my arm and I let out the sob that I had been holding in. "Oh, sweetie," she sighed, wrapping her arms around me.

Ali came rushing out with my dress in my hand. Neither of my friends said anything as they ushered me through the crowd, who all gawked at me. I wanted to tell them all to fuck off and leave me alone but I was crying too hard. The girls pulled me out to Ali's car and pulled me into the backseat, holding me between them like they were afraid I was going to fall to pieces.

"She's right," I whispered. "I am a full for thinking that Edward would want me like that."

"You don't believe that," said Ali. "You can't let that bitch make you feel like you did anything wrong. You are beautiful and amazing. Edward loves you."

"Bella, Lauren is just jealous of you," said Rosie, smiling at me. I looked up at her doubtfully. "She has been chasing that boy for years but he doesn't want her. He's always been yours."

"I guess I'm just nervous about tonight," I whispered. "I love him so much."

"Sweetie, let it happen," said Ali. "If it's meant to be tonight, then it will happen. Just focus on how much you love him."

"Ok, I'll try," I said, smiling. "Thank you. I love you."

"We love you, too," laughed Rosie. "Now, let's go get ready for those sexy men of ours."

**Edward's POV**

I was so nervous when I stepped up in the porch to of Bella's house. Bella and I had been messing around more and more lately and I wanted to make her feel special. We had been talking about taking our relationship to the next level but I wanted this to be her true first time, not like it was with him. I wanted to make sure she knew how much I love her.

"Are you planning on standing on my porch all night?" asked Charlie, swinging open his door and smirking at me. "Or where you thinking about knocking? Because there is a beautiful girl upstairs that would be devastated if you stand her up and I would hate to have to kick your butt, Edward."

"I was just going to knock," I muttered. Charlie laughed and waved me in. I looked up as Bella came down the stairs. She looked incredible. "Wow, you look...amazing, love."

"Thank you," blushed Bella. She leaned up and kissed Charlie's cheek. "I'll see you later, Daddy."

"Ok, Sweetheart, have fun," smiled Charlie. He looked over at me. "But not too much fun."

"Dad," whined Bella.

"Yes, sir," I chuckled.

I held Bella's hand while we walked down to my car but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was stunning. I helped her into the car and closed the door behind her. I ran around to my side of the car and took off to the hotel that sat on the edge of town. Bella cocked an eyebrow at me but I didn't say anything.

I helped her out of the car and escorted her inside and over to the restaurant. We were seated at a small table in the back. Our waitress came over and took our order, commenting on how sweet we looked together. Bella blushed and I smiled as I thanked her. She went to turn in our order and I pulled Bella's hand up to my lips, kissing her pale knuckles.

"You look so beautiful," I murmured.

"Thanks," she said, smiling. "You make me feel beautiful."

"How's Misty?" I asked.

"She chewed a hole in one of Charlie's shoes," said Bella, laughing. "He wasn't very happy with her but I thought it was funny."

"Am I in trouble?" I asked, scrunching up my face. "I did ask him before I bought you the puppy but is he mad now?"

"No," smiled Bella. "I still can't believe you got me a puppy. I've always wanted one."

"I know," I said, matching her smile. "I want to give you everything you want."

"You already have," murmured Bella.

Once we had eaten our dinner and shared a yummy chocolate cake for desert, Bella and I headed out of the small restaurant. My nerves were already building as I led her over to the elevator. We stepped off on our floor and walked down to the suite I had gotten us. I took a deep breath as I opened the door to our hotel room.

Bella looked over at me and smiled before she leaned in and kissed me. At first the kiss was slow but it gradually built as our lips moved together, becoming needy, passionate. I broke away and moved my mouth to her ear.

"I want to make love to you, Bella," I whispered and I felt her body shiver. I couldn't help but smile. "But if you're not ready for that I'd totally understand."

"I'm ready Edward," whispered Bella.

I pulled her up and grabbed her hand, my lips brushing against her knuckles, as I led her to the bedroom.

When she walked into the candlelit room and looked around, she gasped. Her gaze locked on the rose petals scattered across our bed and her lips curved up into a beautiful smile. "This is beautiful, Edward," said Bella.

"Not as beautiful as you" I said.

Bella looked up at me with her amazing brown eyes. "I almost hate to mess it up," said Bella giggling.

"Bella, I really don't care about that," I said. "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

She walked over to me and brought her hands to my face. "Yes, Edward I'm more than ready for this," said Bella blushing.

I raised my eyebrows before kissing her fervently. Every emotion, all the love I felt in that moment, poured into the kiss. As our tongues danced together, I felt myself surrendering to that wonderful pull. I would never be able to stay away from her.

My body demanded more, and I gently nipped her bottom lip as my hands moved down her body to the hem of her dress. I trailed kisses across her jaw, moving to her ear and nibbled as my hands made their way up her smooth, creamy thighs and rested on her ass.

"Shit, Bella! What are you wearing underneath this dress?" I asked as my cock was suddenly throbbing against the constraints of my pants.

She giggled against my neck. "It's a surprise baby," said Bella, "It's something that I bought at the mall with Ali and Rosie."

I moved my hands across her hips and ran my fingers down her teasingly before pulling the dress up over her head.

My mouth moved back to hers as she fumbled with the buttons on my shirt. She finally undid them all and moved the shirt down my shoulders, running her hands softly down my arms as the shirt fell off my body.

I shivered at her light touch and reached around her back to unclasp her bra. I pulled the bra off of her body as she unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, causing them to fall at my feet. I kicked them off as I moved her to the bed, laying her down gently, before climbing on top of her. She smelled so good; her skin was so warm, so soft. I wanted to taste every inch of it.

"I want to taste you, Bella," I said as I saw her eyes widen as I brought her hand to my mouth.

I licked and sucked every finger before licking my way to the crook of her elbow, where I kissed it before moving up toward her neck. I lingered at her neck, nipping and sucking gently, before I moved down to her breast, gently tugging her nipple with my fingers as I moved my mouth down her stomach. I skipped over her most sensitive area, saving it for last, and brought her foot to my mouth, repeating everything I'd previously done on her arm before I made it to her inner thigh. I licked the juncture of her thigh, causing her to gasp.

"Edward," she whispered.

I pushed her legs apart with my hand as I softly trailed my tongue up her wet flesh. "Bella, you taste so good. So sweet."

She gasped as I plunged my fingers inside of her. I kept working her body with my mouth, using my fingers in tandem with my tongue until I felt her hips buck. She trembled beneath me, making incoherent noises as she got closer to her climax.

"Oh, God, Edward!" she cried out as she came.

I kissed up her stomach as I moved myself to her entrance. I took her breast in my mouth, massaging with my hand as I flicked her nipple with my tongue.

"I want to be inside you, Bella," I said as she bit her lip and nodded, "Are you ready for me, love?" I asked huskily.

"Yes," she breathed.

"Say it," I needed to hear those sweet words on her lips.

"I need you, Edward. Make love to me," said Bella with her eyes full of lust, desire and love.

I moved so that I was nestled between her legs, I could feel the wetness coming from her entrance. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," whispered Bella, "Just go slow."

"I love you," I whispered as I slowly slid inside of her. Bella closed her eyes, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," whispered Bella, "Move, please. I need to feel you."

I slowly started thrusting in and out, Bella felt amazing around me, and it was like she was made for me. Bella wrapped her legs around my back as I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers softly as I made love to the girl of my dreams.

I thrust in and out of her, shifting our bodies slightly so that I was hitting her most sensitive area. She groaned my name as we got lost in each other making me instantly harder just hearing her.

I felt Bella coming closer as her walls tighten around me, I slid one of my hands down to her thigh and gripped it as I thrust into Bella. My thrusts started coming more and more frantic. I lower my lips again to Bella's as she let go and came for me. I pushed into her once more before I found my own released.

I collapsed on top of her, our bodies still tangled together as one and nuzzled her neck. I looked at her face and saw a tear fall down her cheek. "What's wrong?" I asked as I cupped her face in my hand and kissed her gently.

"Nothing." She closed her eyes. "I'm just so happy right now."

I smiled. "So am I," I told her as I bent to kiss her.

Our lips moved together, "I love you, Edward," said Bella.

"I love you, too Bella" I said as we drifted to sleep.

**Well guys here you go another chapter, I work really hard on this one and I'm really proud of it. Thanks to my beta and friend the amazing Ms. Butterflybetty, for helping me on this chapter. **

**Please Review & Thank you!**


	17. A Day at the Beach

_Previously on 'Road to a Happy Ending'_

_"Nothing." She closed her eyes. "I'm just so happy right now."_

_I smiled. "So am I," I told her as I bent to kiss her._

_Our lips moved together, "I love you, Edward," said Bella._

"_I love you, too Bella" I said as we drifted to sleep._

**Bella's POV**

It has been a month since Edward and I made love for the first time and every time we do it, it feels like the first time. Edward didn't care what happen to me, he didn't care if I was broken because for him I wasn't. He called me beautiful every time that we do it, he makes me go to cloud nine and it feels amazing. He wasn't also my best friend, he was my boyfriend and the man I love, and I thank God everyday for having Edward in my life.

For the first time this month it was sunny in Forks so we decided to go to La Push, I haven't been there since I dated Jacob. I was excited to go because I was going to see Seth and all my other friends there thank God Seth and the guys didn't know what Jacob did to me, and for that I was happy.

I was in my room dancing and singing in front of the mirror to _Selena Gomez's Naturally_ while getting ready…

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby_

I was so into the dancing and the singing, when I heard a knock on my door, "Come in," I said as Charlie's head show up.

"Bella, Ali and Rosie are here. Do you want me to let them up?," ask Charlie.

"Oh okay, but can you help me with something?" I asked.

"I'm sure Bells, what do you need?" said Charlie.

"Which one do you like more the blue one or the white one?" I said as I show him the two bikinis.

"Ali! Rosie! Come and help Bella choose!" yelled Charlie.

I busted up laughing, "That wasn't funny Bells" said Charlie, as Ali and Rosie came in to my room.

"Yes it was," I said as chuckled.

"What did you do Bella?" asked Rosie.

"Oh nothing, I just ask him to help me pick up a bikini," I said giggling.

"You're so evil Bells," said Rosie as she and Ali started laughing.

"So what were you doing besides tormenting your dad," said Ali as she picks up Misty from her little bed in the corner.

"Oh nothing, I was singing and acting like a fool in front of the mirror" I said, "Why?"

"It sounds like fun and the boys will get here in like an hour so…," said Rosie.

"LET'S START THE PARTY!" we screamed as Ali reach up my iPod and started looking for a song, then the song 'When I Grow Up' from the Pussycats Dolls started…

_**(Rosie)**__  
Boys call you sexy (What's up sexy?), and you don't care what they say  
See every time you turn around they're screaming' your name_

Stared singing Rosie, while moving towards the mirror as she moves her hips…

_**(Bella)**__  
Now I got a confession (ha-ha, ha, ha ha)  
When I was young I wanted attention (ha-ha, ha, ha ha)  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything (ha-ha, ha, ha ha)  
Anything at all for them to notice me (ha-ha, ha, ha ha)_

I started singing joining Rosie at the mirror and moving my hips with her, while her and Ali sang the ha-ha, ha parts…

_**(Ali)**__  
But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

Ali started singing and started doing the same thing that Rosie and I were doing…

_**(Bella, Ali & Rosie)**__  
When I grow up I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up, be on TV, people know me, be on magazines  
When I grow up, Fresh and clean, number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_But be careful what you wish for cause  
you just might get it  
you just might get it  
you just might get it_

_But be careful what you wish for cause  
you just might get it  
you just might get it  
you just might get it_

When we finish the chorus, we saw the boys behind us looking like they were drooling… specially Emmett I swear that boy only thinks about sex in that brain of his. Us girls looked to each other and nodded our heads. Oh yes you guessed right we are going to mess a little with them…

_**(Ali)  
**__They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV (lala la, la la)  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
Who knew singing songs would get me this far (lala la, la la)_

When Ali sang that Rosie and I started grinding to each other even more as Ali went to Jasper drop into her knees and came up slowly… oops Mr. Whitlock is getting a hard on…

_**(Bella)  
**__But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

Ali came towards and join Rosie and me, but when I started singing again, I did the same as Ali only that I slid my hand slowly on Edward's chest, causing him to moan a little… hard on number 2…

_**(Bella, Rosie & Ali)  
**__When I grow up I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up, be on TV, people know me, be on magazines  
When I grow up, Fresh and clean, number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_But be careful what you wish for cause  
you just might get it  
you just might get it  
you just might get it_

_But be careful what you wish for cause  
you just might get it  
you just might get it  
you just might get it_

I came back to the girls, now when Rosie started singing that was super funny, because she started walking towards Emmett really slowly moving her hips in the process once she reach him, he drop on his knees like he was worship her… and trust me the poor guy was drooling… hard on number 3, this boys are out of here.

_**(Rosie)  
**__I see you staring at me  
Oh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true cus what I do, no one can do it better  
You could talk about me, cause I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me watching me and I know you want it_

_**(Bella, Rosie & Ali x 2)  
**__When I grow up I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up, be on TV, people know me, be on magazines  
When I grow up, fresh and clean, number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_But be careful what you wish for cause  
you just might get it  
you just might get it  
you just might get it_

_But be careful what you wish for cause  
you just might get it  
you just might get it  
you just might get it_

_Yeah  
(Darkchild) _

When we were done the guys had badly hard on, I looked up to the girls as I started moving towards Edward, "Um… Edward, baby I see you that you have a big problems in your hands," I said in a seductive voice as my hand caress his manhood, "Do you want me to take of that?."

"Yes, please," moaned Edward.

"Sure, love," I said as I continue to caress him, I could see Rosie and Ali with the corner of my eye holding their giggles as Emmett and Jasper look like they were watching a porn movie or something, "Well the shower is down the hall, have fun."

"Oh Bella, you're so bad," said Rosie as she, Ali and I made our way out of my room leaving the boys there looking like fools…

The girls and I made our way outside and waited for the guys by Emmett's Jeep, a few minutes later we saw them walking towards. Edward grab my hand, "That wasn't funny, love," said Edward, "And trust me you're going to pay for that."

"Oh really?," I said, "And what are you going to do about it?."

Edward said nothing he just kiss me and stared rubbing my womanhood through my clothes and I could feel myself getting wet by the second causing me to moan, "I'm going to stop now, but you'll pay when we get to the beach…," said Edward.

I became dumb for a moment I could believe that he did that to me, damn it karma is a bitch…

La Push was only a fifteen minute drive from Forks but it was good to get out. I could feel my mood lift even further as a break in the trees revealed the familiar stretch of First Beach reaching out in front of me. Emmett parked the Jeep and all piled out.

Emmett opened up the hood and put some music on, I was getting out of my sundress when Edward came behind me putting his arms around my waist, "You know love, and you look so stunning in that bikini," said Edward.

"Thank you baby," I said as stand up in my toes to kiss him. "Do you mind if I call Seth? I haven't seen him in a long time."

"No, love, not at all," said Edward. "I'll be putting up the grill, so we can start cooking."

Edward gave me a quick kiss and left to prepare the grill with Emmett and Jasper. I got my cell phone out of my bag and dialed Seth.

"_Hello," said Seth._

"Hey, Seth, it's Bella," I said. "How are you?"

"_Oh hey, Bells, I'm good," said Seth. "What's up?"_

"Well, I'm here at the beach with Edward and the gang and I was wondering if you like to come and join us," I said.

"_Sure, why not? Do you mind if I called the guys?" said Seth._

"No I don't mind at all, the more the better," I said. "So I'll see you soon, bye Seth."

"_Okay, bye Bells," said Seth._

I hung up the phone and I sat down in the sand, looking at the ocean. I started thinking about everything that had happen to me lately. It had been almost 6 months since Jacob raped me and thank god, Edward and the guys where there for me. I was also thinking about when Edward and I made love for the first time and it was amazing. I was the old Bella once more and it felt good to feel like myself again. I was so caught up in my own little world what when I felt somebody sitting next to me, I jumped a little. When I look up I saw Seth with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Bells!" said Seth sitting next to me.

"Seth! How are you?" I said as I hugged him.

"I'm great, how is my beautiful cousin?" asked Seth.

"I'm super," I said. "I've missed you, though."

"Anyway, Embry and Quil came with me," said Seth "I hope that you don't mind that Quil is here though."

"No, it's okay, don't worry about it," I said. I knew why Seth said that it was because Quil was Jacob's best friend and he knew that Jacob was cheating on me.

"Come let's go so you can say hi," said Seth, as got up from the sand.

"Okay," I said as I got up and put my arm around Seth's waist and started walking towards the gang.

When we reach them, Embry saw me and came hugged me. "Hey Bells it's nice to see you," said Embry. "You look happy."

"I'm happy Embry," I said as I looked at Edward and started smiling. I looked over at Quil, who looked annoyed. "Um… Hi Quil."

"Bella," said Quil, shortly. "I see you moved on pretty fast from Jake, Bella. Guess once you are done with someone, you will do anything you can to get rid of them."

"You don't know what the fuck are you talking about, Quil," I said, harshly. "You can just fuck off."

I turned and stormed down the beach, leaving them behind me, I could hear Seth calling Quil an asshole and then started calling my name, "Bella honey, wait up!" said Seth, "Are you okay?."

"No, not really," I said as I keep walking.

"Bells would you stop for a second and tell me what happened between you and Jacob?," said Seth.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't tell anybody, not even Nessie," I said looking away from him.

"I promise Bells, you know you can trust me with anything," said Seth putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Okay, here goes nothing," I said as I looked up to him, "I was on my way to Edward's when Jacob called me and told me that he wanted to talk to me. I was so stupid Seth. I believe him and went to his house."

I could feel Seth getting tense, I took a big breath and continued, "Once I got to his house, he told me to come in. I had a bad feeling but I ignore it. When we were inside, we started talking. I told him that I didn't want to be with him, that I was happy to be my old self again," I said, "I told him that was I'm in love with Edward, but when I said Edward's name he…"

"Bella honey what did that bastard did?" asked Seth, gritting his teeth together.

"He started hitting me, I tried to run away but he pushed me to the ground so hard. I tried to scream but he covered my scream with his hand, he started taking my clothes off-"

"That fucking bastard! He rapes you didn't he?," said Seth, pulling me into his arms as I cried softly.

"Yes, Seth, he did. After that I called Edward, he found me at the park near my house. Edward took me to see his dad at the hospital and there they collected the evidence and turn it to the police," I said, through my tears. "Charlie came and told me that he was going to arrest Jacob, two weeks later he pleaded guilty for assaulting me and went to jail."

"What you didn't tell me Bells?" asked Seth.

"Because after that happen I refused to let that keep me down, I've been staying with the Cullen's all this time," I said smiling, "I'm extremely happy, don't worry about me."

"I know that you're happy Bells. I can see it in your face, you're glowing," said Seth "Does he treat you better than you know, the asshole?"

"Yes he does. He's wonderful and he completes me," I said looking back to the guys were Edward was playing football with Embry, Emmett and Jasper.

"Then I'm happy for you," said Seth.

'Thanks Seth you're the best cousin ever," I said, "I love you Seth."

"I love you too Bells," said Seth as he kisses my forehead, "Now come on lets have some fun."

'Okay Seth," I said once again heading back to the gang, once we got there Edward came towards me, "Are you love?," asked Edward.

I looked around my family and nodded my head, "Yes, I'm now," I said, "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella," said Edward as kiss me softly.

Yes I was better than okay I was great, I have my family and friends and I know that they weren't going to leave me…

**I hope that you guys like this chapter I work hard on it too. Anyway I've a few ideas for the next few chapters but I need your help, I'm thinking of dividing the gang's summer into two trips and here are the options Disney/Spain or Cruise/Spain or Disney/Italy or Cruise/Italy you decide…**

**Please Review and Thank you!**


	18. Cullen Vs Swan

_Previously on 'Road to a Happy Ending'_

'_Thanks Seth you're the best cousin ever," I said, "I love you Seth."_

"_I love you too Bells," said Seth as he kisses my forehead, "Now come on lets have some fun."_

'_Okay Seth," I said once again heading back to the gang, once we got there Edward came towards me, "Are you love?," asked Edward._

_I looked around my family and nodded my head, "Yes, I'm now," I said, "I love you, Edward."_

"_I love you too, Bella," said Edward as kiss me softly._

_Yes I was better than okay I was great, I have my family and friends and I know that they weren't going to leave me…_

**Bella's POV**

Today was Friday, and Alice, Rose and I here sitting in the cafeteria, bored and anxiously waiting for the bell to ring. Once the bell rang, we could leave school early today. How I loved Fridays. I had my iPod on when Edward and the guys came and sat at the table.

"So what are we going to do today after class?" asked Jasper as he took a bite of his apple.

"Beats me," said Edward as he puts his arm around me.

"We can go shopping?" said Alice with a huge smile on her face.

"NO!" we yelled making Alice's smile disappeared.

"Okay, okay," grumbled Alice. "It was only a suggestion."

"I got it! Let's go and play baseball," I said, looking at Emmett.

"I'm in!" shouted Emmett. "You're a genius Belly Button."

"Oh I know I am," I said winking at him.

"Whatever Belly Button," said Emmett rolling his eyes. "So what about you guys are you in?"

"Yes," said Alice, Rose, Jasper and Edward.

"We could call the parents and make this a family game, what do you think about it?" I said

"It sounds great love," said Edward, before looking over at Alice. "Ali, call dad and mom and asked them if they can come."

"Okay," said Alice as she got out her phone and started calling Esme and Carlisle.

"Then I'm going to called Charlie," I said as dialed Charlie.

"_Hello?" said Charlie_

"Hey dad," I said, "Are you busy?."

"_No I'm not, are you okay Bells," said Charlie._

"Yes dad I'm okay," I said, "The guys and I were going to play baseball."

"_Oh okay then have fun honey," said Charlie, "Call me if you need anything."_

"Well that is why I called. You see, we wanted that you, Carlisle and Esme to come with us," I said.

"_Sure Bella, I would love to come with you guys," said Charlie. I could hear how excited he was._

"Great! I'll see you at the baseball field then," I said, "Bye I love you!."

"_I love you too Bella," said Charlie._

I hang up, "So Charlie is in, how about Carlisle and Esme are they?," I said.

"Yes they are, they are going to meet us at the field," said Rose.

"Now that is settled," said Emmett "Let's play some ball!"

We all cheered as the bell rang, officially ending our week at school. We jumped to our feet and started heading out of the cafeteria. I squealed when Edward scooped me into his arms and threw me over his shoulder. Rose and Alice both squealed and I looked over to see Emmett and Jasper carrying them out the same way.

Edward placed me in the passenger seat of his car, placing a sweet kiss on my lips before he shut the door. He ran around to the driver's side and climbed in. We followed Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice down to the baseball fields. Charlie, Carlisle, Esme were already waiting for us, pulling equipment out of the back of Charlie's truck.

"Who's ready for some baseball!" boomed Emmett, jumping out of his jeep. Rose jumped out, wrapping her arms around his neck as he caught her.

"I am!" yelled Rose.

"Ok, how are we going to do this?" asked Alice, bouncing over to us. She looked around and frowned. "There are only nine of us. We're going to be uneven."

"I took care of that," smirked Charlie. I was fixing to ask him what he meant when I heard the loud rumblings of Seth's car. I turned as he pulled up behind Emmett's jeep and climbed out.

"Hey, guys," smiled Seth. "Hope you don't mind me joining. Nessie is working and I am bored out of my mind."

"Of course, we don't," I laughed, hugging my cousin. "I'm glad you're here."

"Ok, let's break up into teams and get this going!" squealed Alice.

"How do we decide teams?" asked Rose, looking around.

"Guys versus girls," suggested Emmett.

"No," I laughed.

"Why not?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Because there are only four girls, idiot," I snorted, shaking my head at him. "That wouldn't be very fair."

"Ok, ok," sighed Emmett, putting his hands up. "What would you suggest, Belly Button?"

"Well, Emmy," I smirked, using my nickname for him. He scowled but didn't say anything. "I was thinking that we would play a little Swan versus Cullen."

"There are only two Swan's here," said Alice. Seth cleared his throat. "Oh, sorry, three. Who's team would Rosie and Jasper play on?"

"Ours obviously," I scoffed. "Hello, only three of us, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," muttered Alice.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do that?" asked Edward, softly.

"Yeah," I said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, it's just..." he trailed off as he looked over at Carlisle, who was snickering under his breath.

"What my son is too scared to say, Bella, is that we Cullen's are really good," he smirked, placing his hand on Edward's shoulder. "We would hate to embarrass all of you."

"Really?" asked Charlie, draping an arm around my shoulder. "Well, I think we could kick your butts."

"Want to bet on it?" asked Carlisle, cocking his eyebrow.

"Carlisle, this was supposed to be a friendly game," scolded Esme.

"You're on," smiled Charlie. "Loser has to wash all our cars."

"You mean that you and your team will be washing our cars," laughed Carlisle, gesturing to his wife and children.

"We'll see, old man," snorted Charlie, shaking hand and solidifying the bet. My father looked back at me, Rose, Jasper, and Seth. "Let's kick some Cullen butt."

"In your dreams Swan," laughed Carlisle. "Good luck though."

"Whatever Cullen," said Charlie. "Okay this is how we are going to position ourselves Bella since you have a great arm you'll be the pitcher."

"Awesome," I said with an evil smile on my face. "I can't wait to strike out Emmett with a fast ball."

"You do that Bells, now Rosie, Jasper and Seth will be fielding," said Charlie, "As for myself I'll be catching. Ready for this."

"Yeah," we all screamed.

Everybody took their positions and I was ready to kick some Cullen butt. None of the guys knew that I had a good arm when it came for baseball, only Charlie, Seth and the guys from La Push knew about it since I was always playing with them. I took my place on the pitcher mound and took a look over the Cullen's and I could see Emmett laughing.

"Are you going to pitch Belly Button?" smirked Emmett, "Aren't you afraid to break a nail or something?"

"No Emmy, I'm not afraid of that," I said "But then I am afraid of something though."

"What are you afraid of losing, Belly Button?" asked Emmett, as Charlie made his way to home plate and got into position as a catcher winking at me.

"No but you should be afraid of this," I said as I pitch my fast ball straight into Charlie's glove, "What do you think Emmy?."

Emmett didn't say anything he stood there with his mouth wide open looking dumb, "Great pitch Bella, I can see that you haven't lost your touch since the last time we play," said Seth.

"Thank you cousin," I said. "And Emmy close your mouth you're going to catch a fly."

Everybody started laughing so hard, "Okay enough fooling around let's play ball," said Charlie still chuckling.

After that we started playing and I'm going to admitted the Cullen were really good on playing baseball, they started score in runs. Sadly in his first time to bat, I struck out Edward but he looked so sexy bating, he thought that he was going to distract me but sadly for him it didn't work.

Now it was the last inning and the game is 16 to 14 with us winning we were fielding and Emmett is at the bat and he has two strikes, and Edward was on second base and Carlisle on third.

"Ok, Belly Button," smirked Emmett. "Don't choke now. The game is on the line. I would hate for you to have to wash my jeep. It would be cold in your little bikini."

I snorted as I tossed the ball up and down in my hand. "Emmy, there is no way you are hitting this."

"I'm knocking this sucker over the fence," scoffed Emmett, swinging his bat. It came back and hit him in the ass. We all laughed.

"Wanna bet on it?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. Emmett placed his hand on his chin.

"What do you have in mind, Belly Button?" he asked.

"Well, when I strike you out," I said, smugly. "You have to wash all the cars wearing a coconut bra and a grass skirt."

"WHAT!" bellowed Emmett, while everyone else laughed.

"What's the matter, Emmy?" I asked. "Don't think you can hit it?"

"When I hit it, then what do you have to do?" he asked, cockily. I thought about it for a minute.

"If, by some miracle, you win, I'll wear the coconut bra and the grass skirt," I said, smiling. "Deal?"

"Deal," smirked Emmett.

"Good luck Emmy, you're going to need it," I said.

Once again I took my position, I looked at Charlie who was giving me the signal for my famous fast ball, he knew that nobody could hit. I nodded my head in agreement prepared myself and threw the ball. Emmett made the swing he started looking at the sky looking for his famous home run but…

"What are you looking for Emmy?" I asked

"I'm looking for my home run," said Emmett as he slowly started running towards first base, "I told you, you were going to lose."

Edward and Carlisle stood in their positions looking for the ball as well, "Um… Emmett?" said Charlie slowly getting up.

"Yes Charlie," said Emmett looking back at Charlie. "Are you going to say congratulations for winning the game?"

"Um… no, but maybe Bella does," said Charlie while holding the ball in his hand and showing it to Emmett.

I looked around the guys and they all nodded their heads, "EMMY YOU'RE OUT OF HERE!"

"WHAT?" said Emmett looking like an idiot, "How could you? We lost."

"Yes Emmy and you know what, I'm so looking forward to see you in your coconut bra and grass skirt" I said laughing.

"We won! We won!" yelled Rosie, "And Emmett I'm so looking forward to see you washing our cars in your sexy outfit."

"Aw come on Rosie," whined Emmett, "I'll get you for this Belly Button."

"Once again Emmy in your dreams," I said walking towards Edward.

"Nice game love," said Edward, "I didn't know that you played baseball."

"Thank you babe, and well when you hang out with Seth and the guys from La Push you have to learn otherwise you get bored," I said, "I love you."

"I love you too," said Edward as he gave me my victory kiss.

I broke the kiss and looked at Emmett, "Hey Emmy, are you ready to wash my car!" I said as Edward bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

Emmett started mumbling something, he was a sore loser… but you got to love him.

**There you go guys, I hope that you guys like it. I want to thank my amazing beta Ms. Butterflybetty for helping me in this chapter, she was the one who came with the idea of the bet. As you all know I wanted to know what you guys preferred about the summer trip that the gang was having, thanks to you guys I made the decision of taking them in Cruise and to Spain. In the next chapter we'll see the Cullen paying their part of the bet…**

**Please review & Thank You!**


	19. Water Balloon Fight!

_Previously on 'Road to a Happy Ending'_

"_Nice game love," said Edward, "I didn't know that you played baseball."_

"_Thank you babe, and well when you hang out with Seth and the guys from La Push you have to learn otherwise you get bored," I said, "I love you."_

"_I love you too," said Edward as he gave me my victory kiss._

_I broke the kiss and looked at Emmett, "Hey Emmy, are you ready to wash my car!" I said as Edward bit his lip to stop himself from laughing._

_Emmett started mumbling something, he was a sore loser… but you got to love him._

**Bella's POV**

"Nice game Bella," said Carlisle, falling into step with me as we walked off the field. "If I knew that you could pitch like that, I would have never bet against you. Needless to say, I have learned my lesson and I'll never bet against you again."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said, smiling at him.

"You should have seen her the first time she played. It was awesome," said Seth putting his arm around my shoulder. "The first time that she pitched everybody at the Rez was like what the hell just happen."

"I know what you mean," said Carlisle. "Bella's got quite the arm."

I rolled my eyes. "It wasn't that amazing," I said.

"Whatever Bells, you are great and you know it," said Seth.

"Oh believe me I know, I just wish you guys don't know how to play," I said. "Well enough of this, my car needs to be washed."

Emmett groaned. "Rosie convince Belly Button, not to make me wear the coconut bra and the grass skirt," begged Emmett.

"Sure babe," said Rosie, "Come Bella lets go to the party store to buy Emmett's new sexy outfit."

Everyone laughed as Rosie and I climbed into her car and took off. A few minutes later, we pulled up in front of the only party supply store in town. It didn't take us very long to find what we were looking for. They had a whole area dedicated to luaus. I do mean everything. Rosie and I grabbed Emmett a coconut bra, green grass skirt, and several leis to wear while washing my car. Rose insisted on paying for everything saying that this was for all the sexist comments that he made during the game. I let her because honestly, Rosie was right. He deserved it.

We headed back to my house, knowing that Charlie and Seth would make sure the others showed up to pay off their debt to us. They were, too. Carlisle and Esme were standing next to Charlie's cruiser while Emmett, Edward, and Alice were standing next to my car. Jasper, Charlie, and Seth had pulled out a bunch of lawn chairs and were watching them.

"Emmy," I sang, climbing out of Rosie's car with the bag from Party World in my hand. "I have a present for you."

"Aw, Belly Button," whined Emmett, stomping his foot on the ground. "Please don't make me."

"Emmy, if I had lost, would you have made me do it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No," he said, looking away.

"Liar," said me, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Edward.

"Not only would you have made her wear it, Em," laughed Edward. "But you would have videotaped it and put it on YouTube."

"Good idea, Edward," I giggled.

"NO," begged Emmett. "Please don't do that."

"Fine, but you had better get changed," I smiled. "My car is really dirty."

"You are really mean, Bella," muttered Emmett, taking the bag from me.

"Oh, Emmett," I said.

"What?" he asked, pulling the bra out of the bag.

"No shirt," I smirked.

Everyone burst out laughing, including Carlisle and Esme, as Emmett whined again. He muttered under his breath as he pulled off his green t-shirt and threw it at me. Rosie helped him tie on the coconut bra and grass skirt. Just as he turned and looked back at us, I saw a flash. I turned and saw my father holding his camera in his hands with an evil smirk on his face.

"That's going on next year's Christmas card," he cackled.

Once again all of us but Emmett burst out laughing. He called us a bunch of jerks and started washing my car. Rosie and I settled over next to Charlie, Jasper, and Seth and watched as the Cullen's washed our cars. Every once in a while someone would drive down the street and slow down when they saw the town's doctor washing the car of the Police Chief. Several of them stopped and asked us what was going on and laughed when we explained. Carlisle didn't seem to think it was funny when one of his nurses stopped and asked him to wash her car. Neither did Esme, in fact.

Several kids from school drove by and laughed when they saw Emmett dressed like a hula dancer. The first few times he scowled but then he embraced it and started putting on a show for everyone. It was a little disturbing how well he moved his hips.

Edward looked so sexy when he was washing my car, is muscles looked so define and trust me I was enjoying this beautiful view; I was having little sexy fantasies in my head about him and every time that he catch me watching he wink at me, and I started blushing, Rosie started looking at us and rolled her eyes.

Rosie put the magazine that she was reading when she taps me on the shoulder, "Hey Bells, when we were at the Party store I bought some water balloons. What do you think of having a water balloon fight?" asked Rosie with an evil smile on her face, with the bag of balloons on her hand.

"That is are so awesome Rosie, let's go inside and filled these suckers up," I said, "Hey Jasper can you help us with something inside please?"

"Sure Bells, what do you need?," asked Jasper.

"We are going to fill up these water balloons, while you get a water gun from Emmett's room," I said while heading inside.

We went inside to the kitchen at started filling up the balloons when we heard footsteps we stop dead on our track, _shit we got caught!_ When we looked up it was Seth, "What are you guys doing in here? Emmett is dancing again, is disturbing but fun at the same time," said Seth looking at us, "What are you girls hiding?"

"Um… we're filling up water balloons," said Rosie holding a balloon in her hands, "Want to help?"

"Hell yeah! I can't wait to throw one to Uncle Charlie! He owns me from the last water balloon fight that we had at La Push," said Seth.

"What did he do?" asked Jasper.

"I was getting ready for a date with Nessie, when then started the fight. Supposedly Charlie was aiming at Sam but it landed on me, when Nessie came over and saw me all wet," said Seth, "She started laughing at me, when I asked why she was laughing she said 'Did you wet yourself?' when I looked at myself, Charlie aim it right to my friend down stairs."

Rosie and Jasper started laughing, "Oh Seth I'm sorry that I'm laughing but that was funny as hell," said Jasper.

"I know, I know, but I can't wait to get Charlie back," said Seth with an evil grin on his face.

"Seth, are they done washing the cars?" I asked as keep filling up the balloons.

"Yea, Carlisle sends me inside to look for some hot dogs and burgers to do in the grill," said Seth as he open up the fridge to looked for them.

Rosie and I kept filling up the balloons, while Seth was the look out just in case somebody came in. Jasper had already filled up his water gun. When we were done Rosie and I went and change into our bikinis, Rosie was wearing her red one, while I put on my dark blue one that Edward got me last month.

I went to the stereo and put 'I'm Just a Kid', by Simple Plan and looked at Rosie, "Ready to do this Rosie," I said as I took a few water balloons in my hands, "Seth did you have the hose ready? Jasper, are you loaded?"

"Yes," said the three of them as we open the back door, "Aim! Shoot!" I said as me, Rosie, Jasper and Seth started the water balloon fight.

Rosie started throwing balloons in all directions, Jasper started shooting at Ali who was squealing and trying to reach the bucket full balloons. Seth was soaking up Charlie yelling up "Pay back is so good!," yelled Seth.

Esme, Charlie and Carlisle started laughing at Seth even though they were getting soaking wet, when they finally reach the bucket they started throwing balloons too, my first balloon landed on Emmett's head, which made him looked at me like I was going to die. I started running towards Edward giving him a few of the balloons, "Love safe me from the Emmy monster" I said as I hide behind him.

"I'll fight for you my love," said Edward as he took a water balloon and throw it to Emmett, "That take you evil Emmy you'll not have my Bella!"

"I'm going to get you Belly Button" said Emmett; as he got a water balloon throw it to me hitting me on the shoulder, "You can't hide behind Edward forever."

"Oh yes I can," I sang, while still hiding behind Edward and throwing water balloons to different directions.

You could see the rainbow coming back and forth from the backyard; we were having so much fun as a family. I manage to hit Emmett's head like six times, but he got me like two since Edward was always blocking his way to me. Charlie, Carlisle and Esme retired from our battle, when they decided to start making the food, the rest of us just continue our water balloon war.

When all the balloons were pop and we were soaking wet, we looked at each other and started laughing, "This was the best day ever!" said Ali, while the rest of us nodded in agreement.

"I haven't had this much fun since we went to Disney two summer ago," said Rosie, "Can you believe that this is our last summer in Forks before we go to Berkley?."

"Yeah, I know," I said, "We have to do something really fun this summer."

"Yes we do Belly Button," said Emmett as he puts his arm around Rosie's waist, "But what?."

"Beats me, I just want to do something excited!," I said.

"And we will, I have this feeling that we will," said Ali, and knowing Ali she was always right.

"We need ideas for the summer," said Emmett, "Something big."

"Well, we have something big for you guys," said Carlisle sitting with us on the floor.

"Really, dad. What it's?" asked Edward.

"Here look for yourself," said Esme as she gave Edward a box, "Open it, this is from me, Carlisle and Charlie."

Edward looked at me and opens the box, when he looked into the box. His eyes were wide open, "I know that my Spanish is good but is it means what I think it means," said Edward looking at his parents.

"Edward what does it says?," I asked as Emmett, Rosie, Jasper and Ali looked from Edward to Carlisle and Esme.

Edward just took the piece of paper from the box and show it to us, and it read 'Bienvenidos a España'. Everybody was in shock we didn't know what to do, what to say. Until Ali started screaming, "Oh my god we're going to Spain!" yelled Ali, oh shit we are going to Spain!

**There you go guys, double treat, a water balloons fight plus the gang is going to Spain. The reason why they are going to Spain, my family is from Spain actually from the Canary Islands. I want to thanks my amazing beta Ms. Butterflybetty for helping me every time I get writers block. Next chapter the reaction from the gang, sees you all in Madrid, Spain.**

**Please Review and Thank you!**


	20. We're in Barcelona!

_Previously on 'Road to a Happy Ending'_

_Edward looked at me and opens the box, when he looked into the box. His eyes were wide open, "I know that my Spanish is good but is it means what I think it means," said Edward looking at his parents._

"_Edward what does it says?," I asked as Emmett, Rosie, Jasper and Ali looked from Edward to Carlisle and Esme._

_Edward just took the piece of paper from the box and show it to us, and it read 'Bienvenidos a España'. Everybody was in shock we didn't know what to do, what to say. Until Ali started screaming, "Oh my god we're going to Spain!" yelled Ali; oh shit we are going to Spain! _

**Bella's POV**

"WE'RE GOING TO SPAIN!" I shouted, looking at my family. They were still trying to process what was happening. "Edward, we are going to Spain!"

"I know love, this is going to be the best summer ever!" said Edward as he picked me up into a hug.

"Well you guys wanted an adventure, so there you go," said Esme, "You're going to Spain for the summer."

"This is our graduation present from us to you," said Charlie as he reached up to me. "You guys have grown up so much this year, so we talked it over and we decided give you this."

None of us could speak, we didn't know how to react, and this was indeed the best graduation present ever. Emmett was still in shock, as well as Rose and Jasper. Alice was jumping up and down and squealing. Edward was still looking at the piece of paper.

"Bella, we're going to Spain," said Edward, "I get to show you where my family comes from."

"When are we leaving?" asked Emmett when he finally found his voice.

"Where are we staying?" asked Rose.

"How much time are we going to be there?" asked Jasper.

"One at the time kids, you're leaving on Tuesday. You're staying at the house that we have over there and you're going to be in Spain for a whole month," said Carlisle.

"Wait a minute, we are leaving on Tuesday and today is Friday so we have three days to pack," said Alice, panicking. "How in the world am I going to decide what to take?"

"I don't know, dear but you'll figure it out," said Esme.

"What are we waiting for let's get packing! Spain here we come!" I squealed as Edward scooped me into his arms and threw me over his shoulder heading to my house. Rose and Alice both squealed and I looked over to see Emmett and Jasper carrying them in the same way.

The next three days passed very quickly and before we knew it, we are standing in front of our gate waiting to get onto the plane that would take us to the greatest adventure of our life!

"Flight 1503 going to Barcelona, Spain will begin the boarding process will begin in approximately 5 minutes," the attendant at gate E7 announced.

"Oh my god, Edward, this is so exciting! I'm going to Spain with you. This is like a dream come true," I said.

"I know, love, and I can't wait!" said Edward as he kissed me softly. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too Edward," I murmured against his lips.

We all stoop up a took our carryon bags, as we made our way up to the forming line to board the plane and handed our tickets to the woman scanning the tickets to check passengers onto the flight.

"Have a pleasant flight," she said.

We took our seats and buckled our seat belts, and waited for the other passengers to board the plane, Ali and Jasper where in the seats in behind us of us and Rosie and Emmett were front us, "Good Morning and welcome aboard to flight 1503 from Seattle to New York. We are happy to have you on board. The flight time to New York will be approximately 8 hours and 10 minutes," said the flight attendant "Have a great flight."

I took my iPod from my backpack and put my head on Edward's shoulder and fell asleep. I started dreaming about the fun stuff that we were going to be able to do in Barcelona, and the best part was that I was going to be with my Edward and my friends.

I woke up when I felt somebody shaking me, "Love, we are almost in New York look," said Edward as he pointed at the window.

When I looked I saw the Statue of Liberty, I took out my camera from my bag I started snapping pictures. The flight attendant came towards our seats and I ask her if she could that a picture of us. She said that it was okay then took the picture. When we arrive at New York, we took our carryon bags and headed to the next gate to take the next plane that was taking us to Barcelona. The plane was living in an hour, so the boys decide to go and buy us some food as Ali, Rosie and I waited for them.

"Let's take a picture of us," said Ali as she took out her camera. "Say Barcelona."

"Barcelona!" we said as Ali snapped the picture.

"Wow, we are going to Barcelona for two weeks. I still can't believe it," said Rosie, "This is going to be the best summer ever!"

"I agree with you!" said Ali, "Think of all the shopping that we can do!"

Rosie and I laughed, "Only you Ali, only you," I said.

They boys came back with some burgers from Burger King. We ate and took more pictures. I started look at my friends. This wasn't the end for our friendship, this was only the beginning. We were going to Berkeley in the fall. Ali was going to study fashion design, Jasper was going to be History teacher, Rosie was going to be mechanic on vintage cars, Emmett wanted to be a lawyer, and Edward and I were going to study the theory of music.

Time passed so fast that before we knew it we were boarding the plane to Barcelona. Once again we gave our tickets to the attendant on the gate B3. She checked the tickets, when she took Edward's ticket she wink at him.

"Have a _very_ pleasant flight," she said, causing me to hold Edward tighter and pulling him closer to me.

"Oh trust me he _will_," I said.

We got into our seat, this time Jasper and Ali were in front of us and Emmett and Rosie behind us. Once we were on the air, the sign came on that said we could unbuckle and move around if we wanted.

Edward reached over to my waist, and unbuckled me, making sure his hands grazed my stomach. I looked up at him and he just smiled. Edward picked me up and sat me on his lap.

"There, this is much better," he said as he started to kiss my neck.

"Edward, I'm not joining the mile high club with you," I whispered to him with a laugh. "If that's what you're thinking, Mr. Cullen."

He just chuckled against my skin, sending a shiver down my body. "I could just push you up against this window..." he said.

And in a blink of an eye, I was up against the window, sandwiched between the plane and Edward's _fucktastic_ body, "And have you right here on this seat, what do you think?."

If anyone were to see us, it wouldn't look anywhere near as scandalous as if felt. But I could start to feel my breathing speed up and become shallow as I felt Edwards hands start to roam all over my body, from my collarbone, to my breasts, down to my stomach, until he cupped between my legs, making a small moan escape from my lips.

"If you want me to continue, you have to be quiet love," said Edward with a cocky grin on his face.

"Okay if you guys are going to do shit like that the whole fucking flight, I'm so switching seats," Jasper said, turning around to face us.

"You're such a cock blocker Jasper," hissed Edward, as we pulled away from each other and sat back normally in our seat.

My face turned red and I started to look to the window. If we were going to have Grandpa/Cockblocking Jasper in front of us for this boring long flight than it wouldn't be as fun as I thought. He was a freaking kill joy.

Since we couldn't do anything else, I put my iPod on to the song that Edward and I sing together the first time that we explore our bodies. I snuggle into Edward's chest, while Edward was reading _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire,_ and I stared at him until I fell asleep once again.

Once we had gotten off the plane it was about 10:15 am, so our flight was pretty much right on schedule, which was nice because Rose and Emmett looked extremely tired, we had to catch an early flight. And I knew Rose wouldn't be able to sleep with the sound of the plane. Emmett on the other hand could sleep through a war and not wake up.

Unfortunately with Emmett's sleeping comes Emmett's snoring, now you see why I called him brother bear. I was guessing that he hadn't slept on the plane due to Rose elbowing him so people wouldn't stare, which was pretty hilarious. Now Ali and Jasper, he was calm and tired, but Ali in the other hand looked like she had drink espresso like it was water, I mean she was jumping up and down like the fucking Energizer bunny.

Edward took my hand as we walk in to the luggage claim, he kissed the corner of my mouth and backed up to look at me. "Stay with our luggage while I check if our driver arrived already,'' said Edward smiling.

"Okay babe," I said.

So here I am with Emmett and Rosie on a bench, with their eyes closed and Ali in Jasper's lap, barely awake. I smiled at my friends and what they looked like. I took my camera out of my bag and snapped a picture of them, I found it hilarious trust me this picture was going to Facebook for sure. The picture didn't exactly scream "We're in Barcelona!," no it was just funny.

I don't know how I did it but I managed to get all of our bags that had a purple bright ribbon, thanks to Ali on each handle, as I pulled them out I laid them next to me. Once I had all of them I dragged my arm across my forehead dramatically, almost laughing at myself. I mean I pulled five suitcases of Ali's, seriously I think that she is moving to Barcelona, but she said that she had to be prepared for everything.

"Hola, ¿Necesitas ayuda con tu equipaje?" I looked up to find a very attractive man standing in front of me. He was clearly from here and had dark hair and skin, with big full lips and big blue eyes.

I smiled up at him apologetically. "I'm so sorry, but I don't speak Spanish," I told him.

He started laughing at me. "I figured out much," he said with an accent, "I'm sorry but most of the American tourists don't, but you looked like a very intelligent woman so I thought I'd try it. I just asked if you need any help," he translated.

"Oh, that," I said as I looked at the pile of luggage I was sitting on top, "No, I'm good now, thank you, but thanks for showing up _after_ all the hard work was done," I joked, getting a chuckle out of him.

"You caught me. I'm Rick and you are?" said Rick.

"I'm Bella," I said

"So, who are you here with?," asked Rick politely, with a glimmer in his eye, trust me I think this dude thinks that I'm single.

"I'm here with my friends," I said pointing over to the bench were the gang passed out.

"How nice of them to help you," laughed Rick.

"We had a long ride. Besides, I was just getting our luggage while my boyfriend went looking for our driver. I know that they'll fall asleep as soon as we can get to the house," I said, looking at my friends again.

"Oh, so you're here with your boyfriend as well?" asked Rick.

I nodded, "Yes, our parents paid for us to come here as a graduation present," I explained, "So here we are."

"So this boyfriend of yours, is it serious?" asked Rick. Is he really asking me this question? I mean seriously who asks someone if their current relationship was serious.

"Yes, it is," I said shortly, trust me Rick was making me feel uncomfortable, I didn't like where he was going with this.

"What's his name?" he asked.

"Edward," a velvet voice sounded from behind me.

I turned to see my Greek god, my Edward standing there in all his glory, trust me he didn't look like it was 10:30 at in the morning, he looked as great as ever.

"Cabrón, ella es demasiado hermosa para ti," he muttered, trust me I didn't know what Rick said but I could feel Edward tensing up.

"Tienes toda la razón, pero yo la amo y ella está conmigo, y no contigo," said Edward, holy shit he speaks another language. I had no idea what he said, but it sounded damn sexy coming from his mouth. I fell in love all over again. Edward talking in Spanish was so a panty wet.

Rick didn't say anything else and walked away, but not without winking at me. I turned to Edward, still a little hot from his sexy second language demonstration. He didn't say anything, he just gave me that smirk of his and leaned down to kiss my cheek before going over to the bench to wake up our friends.

Once we got outside Edward pulled me towards a limo, when the driver saw us he help us put the luggage in trunk, "Bella this is Marcus our butler," said Edward.

"Nice to meet you, Marcus," I said.

"Mucho gusto, señorita Bella," said Marcus as he kiss my hand, "Es hermosa, Edward."

"Lo se," said Edward, "Come on, love lets go to the house and rest."

We got into the car, I sat on Edward's lap and we looked out the window as we passed the buildings. There seemed to be quite the adventure here, and trust me I knew that Ali had the whole month planned for us, but for once, I decided that I would not complain. This was our last summer before we went to college, we were in Barcelona, where no one knew us.

We could be whoever we wanted, maybe I could break out of my shell even more than what I had. That would be my goal for the trip, to spend time with my friends, and enjoy our time together. No thinking about the consequences. We were in Barcelona for god's sake! How many people get to do that?

The limo pulled up to the house and for like the eight time this morning, my mouth was agape. The house was gorgeous. Completely unable to put it into words, wow the Cullen's sure don't mess around when it comes to...well, anything.

"Oh, Edward," I gasped, "This beautiful."

I felt him squeeze me tighter and kissed the side of my cheek, "Not as beautiful as you," he whispered and cue the blushing.

According to Edward we were strategically situated high above the picturesque village of Sitges and adjacent Garraf Natural Park, with full panoramic views of the Mediterranean Sea, it was private, but this house looks like a damn palace, there was a large living room terrace that overlooks the lower swimming pool and sun patio and spacious sea facing terraces off every bedroom.

At the first level you could enter through the large garage which had golf buggy, and laundry appliances. There was even a elevator in this house! The 1st stop for the elevator was the swimming pool level with a large sunning patio and a bathroom with shower.

The main floor had large dining room, sunken living/media room, fully fitted Spanish designer kitchen, wine room, and guest bathroom. But one of the best part was the second level of the house where all the bedrooms were, each bedroom had a king size bed, with a full service bathroom with bath/hydro massage/shower, and a large dressing room with private terraces, plus each bedroom has a full sound system and game systems. Also in this level was the private library, a gym, and a game room.

But absolute best thing of the house was the third level of the house that was the exterior terraced that had a stone patio for relaxing, BBQ, and entertaining. They even had an infinity swimming pool, entertainment marquee, and sunning lawns all located atop the mountain with unobstructed, panoramic views of the sea, the village of Sitges, surrounding mountains and affording total privacy. Trust me this house was like freaking palace!

This was going to be the best vacation ever! Tomorrow we were going to see what Barcelona as to offer.

**Translations Spanish/**_**English **_

**Cabrón, ella es demasiado hermosa para ti-**_**Bastard she is too beautiful for you.**_

**Tienes toda la razón, pero yo la amo y ella está conmigo, y no contigo**_**-You have all the reason, but I the master and she is with me, and not with you**_

**Mucho gusto, señorita Bella- **_**Nice to meet you Ms. Bella**_

**Es hermosa- **_**She is beautiful**_

**Lo se- **_**I know**_

**They've arrive to Barcelona, did you like Spanish talking Edward, he sooo sexy! I hope that you guys like the chapter. On the next chapter we'll see the gang on their first day in Barcelona. Thank to my beta Ms. Butterflybetty even when she is busy, she takes time to help me.**

**Please Review and Thank you!**


	21. Exploring Barcelona

_Previously on 'Road to a Happy Ending'_

_But absolute best thing of the house was the third level of the house that was the exterior terraced that had a stone patio for relaxing, BBQ, and entertaining. They even had an infinity swimming pool, entertainment marquee, and sunning lawns all located atop the mountain with unobstructed, panoramic views of the sea, the village of Sitges, surrounding mountains and affording total privacy. Trust me this house was like freaking palace!_

_This was going to be the best vacation ever! Tomorrow we were going to see what Barcelona as to offer._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Once we got settle in our rooms, Edward pulled me to the French doors leading to the incredibly terrace. There was a padded lawn chair with soft cushions that Edward sat down in. He is pulled me to sit between his legs and we sat there, staring out into the ocean in the back of the house. We could see the sun reflecting on the water as we heard and saw the crashing of waves against the shore.

"I'm so glad that you're here with me, love" whispered Edward in my ear, making me laugh.

"I'm glad to be here too, this is so romantic," I said as I cuddle into his back closer, running my hands over his.

"Bella, you are all I could ever ask for in life, do you know that?" whispered Edward.

The sound of his voice with the rushing of the waves in the distance was the best sound I had ever heard. I wished that I could record it and play it over and over again, like those relaxing CDs that they put you on spas.

I turned my head to the side to kiss him sweetly and he returned it eagerly. "I love you so much, Edward."

He kissed the tip of my nose. "I love you too, Bella" said Edward "You're what makes my life perfect. How did I get so lucky?"

I just blush, not that he could in the night. "I've waited years for you and you think that _you're _the lucky one?"

He squeezed me tight to him and leaned to kiss my cheek as we melted further into the chair so we were almost lying down. Soon, the sounds of the waves and the feeling of Edward's chest rising and falling were so relaxing, I felt my eyes droop and my consciousness fade away. Even if I was not aware that Edward was with me in my sleep, he was always with me in my mind, in my heart, in my soul. A dream simply would not be a dream without my Edward.

The next time I opened my eyes, I looked around the room I was in, the last thing that I remembered falling asleep with Edward on the balcony.

And if he had carried me inside, and put me in this gorgeous bed. When I turn around to see Edward he wasn't there I was about to get up from the bed and find him when my Adonis walked into the room.

"Buenos días, mi amor," said Edward before giving me a short kiss. "I got you breakfast."

"Thank you, baby," I said, "And good morning to you too, love."

Edward chuckled "How did you know that I said that?" asked Edward.

I felt the smile spread across my face, "Well, I started reading this book that teach you how to speak Spanish," I said.

"You always do something to amaze me" said Edward as he handed me a plates with fruits, "Now eat up. We've a lot to do today. We're in Barcelona and who know what Ali as plans for us. And knowing my sister, she'll be barging in here any moment."

I laughed, knowing that he was right. I stared down my breakfast as fast as I could and then went to change in the bathroom. Trust me the woman has a build in timer as soon as I stepped out of the bathroom, Ali was knocking on the door.

"Can I come in?" asked Ali as her head pop out behind the door.

"Sure, Ali what is on that mind of yours?" asked Edward, as he pulled me up to his lap and kiss my cheek.

Ali came and sat on the bed, "Well I was thinking of doing some sight seen, and go to different museums," said Ali, "'Cause I know that you want to see the museums, Bella."

"Yeah, I want to see the museums but you don't have to do that," I said, "Don't want you want to go shopping or something like that?."

"Well I want to go shopping but we can do other stuff, so get ready we're leaving in 15 minutes," said Ali as she got out of our room and close the door behind her.

Edward went to the bathroom and took a shower, I was finishing getting dress, I was wearing some denim shorts, with blue tank top and my blue Converse, I was fixing my hair in a ponytail when he came out, and wet Edward's fucktastic! Come on Bella, calm down your friends are downstairs waiting for you, so calm yourself.

I was in my own little bubble, "Take a picture it will last longer," said Edward smiling, as I started blushing, "You don't have to be embarrassed love."

"Whatever, come on let's go they are waiting," I said, "Edward?."

"Yes love?," said Edward

"I want to try something," I said looking straight to his deep green eyes, "Te amo, Edward."

"Yo también te amo, Bella," said Edward as he kiss me softly.

We headed downstairs where everyone was waiting for us, "It's about time you guys," said Emmett, "Let's go Spain is waiting for us!."

We headed towards the car where Marcus was waiting for us, "Buenos Días!" said Marcus, "So where are heading first, señorita Alice?."

"Good Morning, Marcus, we want to see the museums first, so you choose Marcus," said Ali as she got in to the car.

I got into the car, then Edward when he sat, he pulled me into his lap I started looking at the scenery and it was amazing, everything was full of life. Then the car came to a stop in front of what I believe it was a palace, when Marcus open the door for us helping me, Rosie and Ali to get out of the car, "Is this a palace, Marcus?," asked Rosie.

"No señorita Rosie, this is the Museu del Temple Expiatori de La Sagrada Familia" said Marcus.

Marcus said that the architecture of Barcelona has been most influenced by the work of Antoni Gaudi. One of Gaudi's greatest creations which was the Sagrada Familia, which a giant Temple that was been under construction since 1882. That is was one of the most visited attractions in Barcelona catering to over 2,000,000 visitors per year. Once we enter the Sagrada Familia, we could see the museum which is housed inside the building. The museum details the history and development of the Sagrada Familia and that also gave it a fascinating insight into Gaudi himself.

After that we got into the car once again and headed to our next destination, Marcus said that Emmett, Jasper and Edward would love this one since it was all about football, the car ride wasn't that long, when we got to the Museu Football Club Barcelona -President Nunez, Camp Nou, the guy's mouths were wide open. Since the saw the FIFA cup this year and they were all cheering for Spain. Once we got in FC Barcelona football club museum, Marcus told us that it was fourth most visited museum in Barcelona and has sporting artifacts from the club dating back to 100 years. First we went and saw the museum and the pitch area. And then we got a guided tour of the changing rooms, press rooms, VIP lounge, and we actually got to see the pitch at ground level, but the best part was when we got a chance to sit on the players benches and see what it's like to sit in the best seats of the stadium. We lots of pictures the boy looked like they just got the best Christmas present ever.

We took a break to go and get some lunch, Marcus took us to a restaurant called Cal Pep. Which was one of the most known tapas restaurant in Barcelona, everything is fresh and fun, the tapas, the people, the service. We looked at the menu, the waiter came and took our orders, while waited, and we talk of what we should do next. The waiter came with our food everything was amazing. We paid for our meal and headed towards our next destination.

We drove for like an hour when we arrived at Dalí Theatre-Museum, Marcus said that it was the largest surrealistic object in the world, which occupied the building of the former Municipal Theatre, a 19th century construction which was destroyed at the end of the Spanish Civil War, and that on its ruins, Dalí decided to create his museum. We had an excellent day around Spain, after the last museum we decided to head home since we were pretty tired. When we got to the house, we decided to get a nap before we headed out to the pool.

Edward and I headed towards our room, minutes later I felt into a deep sleep. When I woke up, Edward was lying on his back with his arms still loosely wrapped around me, and my left arm flung over his bare torso.

His face was peaceful while he slept, and he had small smile on his face. I still couldn't believe that I was in Spain with the love of my life, I was perfectly content just lying in his arms. I felt protected and loved and safe. When I looked up once again to see his breathtaking face and sighed. How did I get so lucky? He was my best friend for crying out loud, I still couldn't believe that we were a couple.

While Edward slept, I took my left hand and began to lightly trace the muscles of his body with my fingers. I traced every inch of his body, his muscles were so solid, I kept tracing all the way down to his rock hard abs. I went down lower, thinking I would just stick my thumb between the elastic of his shorts and his boxer-briefs.

But once my thumb was under the elastic, I felt nothing but flesh. Flesh smooth as marble. I grazed my thumb from his right hip to his left, and then started back again. But before I was past his belly button, he grabbed my hand. Shit I got caught!

I looked up to see his eyes still closed, but his forehead creased a little.

"You have no idea what that does to me," whispered Edward as he open his eyes and look at me.

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual," I said blushing.

"I highly doubt that," said Edward with crocked smile on his gorgeous face.

I smiled, "Whatever," I said.

Edward leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss, "Do we really have to go to the pool?" I asked, not really didn't want to move.

"Well no, but I think that they wants us to just stay in bed like this for the rest of the day," said Edward as he chuckle.

"Oh, really? Is that what you think?," I teased.

"Alright, I admit, that's more what I would like to do," snickered Edward.

I moved myself so that I was lying on top of him, "You know what? I think I'm okay with that plan," I said

"Well...kiss...that's...kiss...awesome, because it involves you staying right here," said Edward, 'With me."

"Oh well, if I must." I sighed, feigning annoyance, "I'm not going to complain about that."

I could feel his body shake beneath me from silent laughter, "Edward, are you going commando?" I asked.

"Maybe…" teased Edward, "Maybe not…"

I laughed. "Want to find out?," asked Edward.

"Oh, really? You want me to find out?" I said.

"Sure why not?"said Edward "Be sure to tell me when you do," said Edward as he moved closer to my face and started kissing me.

It started out gentle, sweet even. But his overwhelming fragrance was too intoxicating, as well as his taste, and I couldn't get enough of it. I licked his top lip and he let my tongue enter his mouth as I tasted every inch of it. My hands went directly to his hair and his moved and started rubbing up and down my back.

He rolled us over so that he was on top of me, pressing his body into every indent of mine. He removed his lips from mine for some much needed air, but never left my skin. They traveled along my jaw line to my ear, making a small moan escape from my lips.

"You like that?" whispered Edward against my ear lobe before stating to nibble on it.

I just tightened my grip on him and pulled him closer to me. His right hand went down to my left knee, where my short ended. He started undoing the button, taking them off and throwing them on the floor. Edward covered my moan with his mouth, instantly sticking his tongue in my mouth, Edward slipped his hand started to slowly run up my thigh to my panties. He stuck his finger under the elastic of the top of them, just as I had done to him, and started moving from my left hip to my right, and then back again.

Edward pulled his head back, but my eyes wouldn't open, I was enjoying his touch too much. He started moving his lips to my neck, "See how _great_that feels?" whispered Edward, when he said that he made me instantly wet.

"Oh, god, Edward," I moaned.

I could feel him smile against my neck, "And that's just with a finger. Although I suppose there are other things I could do to you with my fingers," said Edward as licked my neck. I moved my hands to his back and dug into him, not hard enough to hurt, but I had to hold him tighter to me.

"I didn't take you for the kind that waxes, but I am pleasantly surprised," said Edward, bringing his lips back to mine for a slow, sweet kiss.

I could feel his erection against my stomach and it was getting me unbearably hot. I couldn't take this much longer.

Just as he was going to take my panties off, "Hey guys! Shit! I'll come back later," said Emmett, as he barged into the room.

"FUCK EMMETT, IF YOU ENTER THIS FUCKING ROOM AGAIN WITHOUT KNOCKING I'LL FUCKING CASTRATE YOU, I FUCKING SWEAR!" I yelled, Damn him for interrupting!

He just started laughing hysterically against the door frame. Of course, with his booming laughter echoing throughout the house, everyone had to see what was going on.

I groaned in annoyance. "Next time you should _really _lock the damn door," I said to Edward.

"Sorry," said Edward, with a look of pure lust in his eyes, and then he devoured my lips again, rolling us over yet again.

"Get a room guys," said Emmett, "Oh, wait," he laughed, realizing the idiocy of his statement. Oh yes he is going to die soon! I wonder if somebody will miss him.

I got up, off of Edward, both of us still fully aroused, "I'm going to go shower," I said, getting off of him. I walked to my suitcase, and grabbed some clothes. "Fuck you Emmett!," I said, walking past him.

I heard him laughing and Edward screaming at him to get out of the room as I walked to the bathroom and locked the door.

My arousal started to get painful. I undressed quickly and jumped into the hot shower. I couldn't stand it anymore, I needed my release. I reached down, sliding a finger into myself and started pumping, while supporting myself with my other hand, pretending it was Edward that was touching me. I added another finger and moaned Edwards name as I quickened the pace, and rubbed my clit with my thumb. After a third finger was added, I screamed out and finally released.

After a moment of breathing heavily, and trying to shake what had just happened in the bedroom so I wouldn't get turned on again, I took my time showering. I even washed my hair, to let my anger cooled down, I got dressed and walked out into the bedroom, and not bothering to blow dry my hair. I saw Edward fully dressed, sitting on the couch, waiting for me.

He came towards me and stroked my wet hair, "How was your shower?" asked Edward.

My face started to burn, and answered shyly, "It was fine" I said.

He leaned in and kissed below my ear. "It sounded more than fine" he whispered.

I could almost hear the smirk in his voice, "Just shut up," I said, acting like I hadn't heard him, "I swear I'll make Emmett pay for that."

"I know you'll love," said Edward as he kisses me. Emmett is so going to pay for this!

* * *

**Translations **

**Buenos dias, mi amor-**_**Good morning, my love**_

**Te amo-**_**I love you**_

**Yo tambien te amo-**_**I love you too**_

**Señorita- **_**Miss**_

**There you go the gang first day in Barcelona; all the museums that I mention here are magical. And anyone that wants to strangle Emmett speak now, but don't worry Bella is going to get him back ;) Thanks to my amazing beta Ms. Butterflybetty, that always takes times to help me with my horror grammar.**

**Please Review & Thank You!**


	22. Truth or Dare

_Previously on 'Road to a Happy Ending'_

_He came towards me and stroked my wet hair, "How was your shower?" asked Edward._

_My face started to burn, and answered shyly, "It was fine" I said._

_He leaned in and kissed below my ear. "It sounded more than fine" he whispered. _

_I could almost hear the smirk in his voice, "Just shut up," I said, acting like I hadn't heard him, "I swear I'll make Emmett pay for that."_

"_I know you'll love," said Edward as he kisses me. Emmett is so going to pay for this!_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

When we got out from our room we meet the others on the kitchen. As soon as Emmett saw me, he started laughing, causing me to glare at him.

"You're going to pay for that Emmy," I said, "I'll have my revenge, I swear."

"Whatever you say Belly Button," said Emmett, "I know that you're not going to do anything."

"Emmett did you learn your lesson, the last time you mess with Bella?" said Jasper, "I mean seriously, don't you learn."

"Sometimes you're just so stupid Emmett," said Ali,

"I've to agree with them, baby," said Rosie, "I mean even though you look sexy with your coconut bra and everything it was little disturbing"

"Whatever, I know that Belly Button here is not going to do anything," said Emmett, "Anyway let's go to the pool."

We all headed up to our rooms and got our bathing suits one and towels and once the doors to our was closed, Edward wrap his around me.

"Well hola to you too," I said as I laughed.

Edward kissed the side of my neck and whispered, "Te amo."

I turned around in his arms, so I was facing him, "Yo también te amo," I said as Edward kissed my neck again.

"Um...Edward, you _really _need to stop. I really don't want Emmett to barge into the room again," I said, because if he did I was going to making him a girl.

"Let him come," said Edward, not removing himself from my neck, "I don't care."

I pushed lightly on his shoulders, I think that he took the hint and backed away, "I would really like to not be interrupted," I said, "Don't worry; we'll finish this later I promise."

"Okay, I guess you're right" admitted Edward, "But I'll hold you to that promise."

"Great," I said, "Good cause I intended to follow it through."

I came out of the bathroom and handed Edward a towel, but he pushed me against the wall and kiss me, causing me to moan.

"Let's go! Guys! You can do that later!" boomed Emmett from the downstairs.

"I'm telling you Emmett it going to pay, for my sexual frustration that I've today," I said, Edward just chuckled as he grab my hand and went downstairs to meet with everybody.

"Finally!" said Emmett.

We walked out the French doors that led to the pool, "Awesome," I said with a smile on my face, "You can see the whole Barcelona from here, it's amazing."

"Not amazing as you my love," said Edward as he helped me get in the pool.

As Ali and Jasper jump into the pool while Rosie just took the stairs in the pool because she didn't want to get her hair wet. It's a pool after all you have to get wet, but you now Emmett been Emmett he has to do a show for everything, "Cannonball!" yelled Emmett as he jump into the pool.

"Damn it Emmett, can you behave like the grown up man that you are!" yelled Rosie, "You got my hair all wet!"

"Aw, come on babe, you look sexy," said Emmett as he winked at her, causing Rosie to blush.

After a while Ali decided to play Marco Polo; we play the game for a little while, then we got tired of it

We got out of the pool, and sat on the living room floor, "So what should we do next?," said Ali.

"How about we play truth or dare?" I suggested.

"Now we're talking!," exclaimed Rosie as she rub her hands together, "Start us off, Ali"

"Bella, truth or dare?" asked Ali.

"Dare" I said boldly.

"I dare you to kiss Rosie on the lips," said Ali, "For ten seconds"

"Okay. I'm down with that," I said, and I swear I heard Edward moan, "Are you okay with that Rosie?"

"Hell yeah! You know that I've always had a crush on you Bella," said Rosie.

I laughed, "Shh, Rosie we weren't suppose to let Edward and Emmett know of our love," I said as I wink at her.

"Sorry babe, I didn't mean to tell them," said Rosie, "Ready?"

I nodded my head, as lean forward and kissed her, her lips they were soft and I could taste the strawberry lip-gloss she was wearing. I had never thought kissing another girl could be so good but it was. Or maybe I just knew that Edward was watching me make-out with Rosie that turned me on, I seriously didn't know what it was but it was a huge turn on.

"God that's so hot," murmured Emmett, seriously that boy can only think about sex 24/7.

Rosie and I ended our kiss, "Wow Rosie I just love the way you kiss, it's a fucking turn on," I said.

"I know what you mean Bells," said Rosie as she winked at me, and I'm telling you I heard Edward moan during my kiss with Rosie.

"Okay let keep this show on the road," said Ali, "Who is next?"

"I'll go, Ali truth or dare?" asked Edward.

"Dare," said Ali, "I can do anything."

"I dare you to let Bella dress you," said Edward, "And you can't complain about it and you have to wear them for the rest of the game."

"WHAT! Bella has the worst fashion sense," said Ali, "No offense Bella."

"Non taken," I said waving her off, "Now let's go I have the best pair of sweats on my closet."

Everyone started laughing, while Ali stomped all the way to Edward and mine's room, "I can't believe Edward's is making me do this, ugh!"

I laughed, "Ali is just for one night, just thank God that he didn't make you wear it tomorrow for the aquarium," I said as I handed her a pair of sweats.

"Bella don't even mention it to him, because knowing my brother he would!" said Ali as put the sweats on, "Oh lord, I look hideous! Let's get this over with."

When Ali was done, we went back down to the living room, "Are you happy Edward?" ask Ali as she took her sit on the floor.

"Yes Ali, I'm very happy," said Edward.

"Okay, I want to ask next!" said Emmett looking straight at Edward, "Edward, truth or dare?."

"Dare," said Edward with all the confidence in the world.

Emmett had a huge evil grin on his face, and rub his hands together, "I dare you to kiss Jasper for ten seconds," said Emmett.

"WHAT THE FUCK! HELL NO!" shouted Edward, "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO DO THAT!"

I couldn't hold my laughter, because of Edward's tantrum, now Jasper in the other hand looked disgusted, "Come on Eddie, is just ten seconds," said Emmett.

"Edward, I don't like it either," said Jasper, "But just let's get this over with, that way he can go jerk off later tonight."

Edward murmured something that I didn't catch up as he looked at me and then back at Jasper, I'm hoping to God that he isn't imagining me on Jasper's face.

And here I sit as I watched as Edward hesitantly leaned toward Jasper. I could tell that he wasn't thrilled with this dare but he would man up and do it. Jasper rolled his eyes, gripped Edward's face and planted his lips down onto my boyfriend's. Alice threw her hands up to her mouth, stifling the giggle that threatened to leave her lips. I have to admit to kind of liking it. Alice and I started the countdown to ten, while Rose laughed and Emmett made gagging noise. Once we got to ten, Jasper released Edward's face and turned back to us like it was no big deal. Edward, however, scooted a little closer to me. That was just plain awkward.

"Okay now that we are done with that," said Jasper as he clean his lips from kissing Edward, "Rosie, truth or dare?"

"Truth, 'cause I think I had too much excitement on kiss Bella," said Rosie, "Don't get me wrong I love it, but that is my relationship with Bella have to be in the dark."

I sighed, "I know Rosie," I said squeezing her hand gently.

"Anyway, moving on. Rosie, what is the most erotic place you and Emmett have had sex?" asked Jasper.

"On top of Edward's Volvo" blurted Rosie without thinking.

"You what?" roared Edward "Emmett... how could you do that? You know what that means to me."

"Dude, don't worry, we cleaned it," said Emmett. "I swear."

"I can't believe you!" yelled Edward, "You had sex in my car!"

"Don't worry; I'll get them back," I said as I rub his arm so he'd calm down, "He still owns me from this afternoon."

"Okay, love," whispered Edward as he pecks my lips.

"Emmett, truth or dare?," I asked with an evil grin on my face, this is going to be good.

"Do you even have to ask? Dare!" replied Emmett, what a sucker he was falling into my plan.

"Starting tomorrow at breakfast, I dare you to not touch Rosie for the entire day," I said

Emmett's jaw dropped, "WHAT? Are you serious?" said Emmett almost pleaded while the rest of us were laughing our heads off, "That didn't seem fair!"

I started, "Oh, believe me Emmy I'm serious that will teach you to barged into a room without knocking," I said a laughed, leaning against Edward with tears coming down my cheeks from the hysterics we were all in, "And next time I'll just make it worse on you."

"Fine," mumbled Emmett, I knew that he didn't like the idea of it at all

"Oh, but Rosie since you didn't have to do anything about what he did this afternoon, you can do whatever you want to him. So, torture him like there is no tomorrow," I added, I looked at Rosie who had a mischievous look on her face.

"Belly Button, I hate you. It's one thing to make me wear a coconut bra and a grass skirt. But denying me to touch my Rosie for 24 hours is a cruel and unusual punishment," said Emmett, which only made us all laugh harder.

I couldn't take it any longer, I let my back hit the floor and I was howling in laughter, as was everyone else. Every time I thought I was done and I had control of myself, I looked at the look on Emmett's face and the hysterics hit all over again, maybe that will teach him not to mess with me.

After that we ended our little game, we said our goodnights and headed to our rooms, "The way that you got back at Emmett was brilliant love," said Edward.

"Thank you, baby" I said with a smile on my face.

Edward chuckled and nuzzled my head into the crook of my neck, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said.

Edward and I change clothes and headed to bed…

* * *

**There you guys, I hope you like it. And I told you that Bella was going to get revenge on Emmett. Let me know what you guys think, I want to thank my awesome and amazing beta Ms. Butterflybetty for helping me when I got stuck in this chapter, you rock girl! Next stop the aquarium!**

**Please Review and Thank You!**


	23. Evil Plans

_Previously on 'Road to a Happy Ending'_

_After that we ended our little game, we said our goodnights and headed to our rooms, "The way that you got back at Emmett was brilliant love," said Edward._

_"Thank you, baby" I said with a smile on my face._

_Edward chuckled and nuzzled my head into the crook of my neck, "I love you."_

"_I love you too," I said._

_Edward and I change clothes and headed to bed…_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_I was standing in front of the mirror and I could see myself wearing my wedding dress. It was a strapless dress with light blue crystals on the top.__ I'd been waiting for this all of my life. I was going to marry the man I love, the one I was going to spend my life with, the one that my heart chose to be with in only a few hours and I was extremely happy that I was jumping with the excitement. __I couldn't believe that today is the day that I'm marrying Edward, by the end of this day I'll be Mrs. Bella Cullen._

_Charlie walked into my room. "You're ready for this Bella," said Charlie._

"_Yes, Daddy, I am," I said with huge smile on my face. As I started walking, my legs felt like jelly as I approached the altar. _

"_Dad please don't let me fall," I said. "I can't be clumsy Bella on my wedding day."_

"_I won't, Bells, don't worry," said Charlie as he hold me tighter. _

_I saw Alice and Rose taking their places as my maids of honor with the beautiful dresses, they were wearing a light blue dress, on the opposite side of them, there was Emmett and Jasper posing as Edward best mans they looked so handsome with their tuxedos._

_And there he was, Edward had the hugest grin on his face, he looked so fuckingtastic with his tuxedo. _

_As I reach the altar all my nerves were coming to an end, I started to feel peace as I reach his hand, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed and I smiled at him. He reach for my hand and kiss it. "Take good care of her Edward," whispered Charlie as he let a tear fall as he takes place besides Esme and Carlisle._

_"Who gives this woman to be married?" asked the minister._

_"I do," said Charlie._

_We looked at the minister I can see a huge smile on Edward's face, which make me glow with happiness,_

_"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your husband, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" said the minister._

_"I do," I whispered as tears fell down, while Edward whips them away while I slipped his ring on his finger._

_"Edward Anthony Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"_

_"I do," said Edward as he slipped my ring on my finger.._

_"It's my honor and privilege to pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride," said the minister. Edward reached up and gently cradled my face on his hand as he presses his lips into mine. Edward pulled way and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling to him, "I know present to you Edward and Isabella Cullen," said the minister._

_Edward looked at me and wink, "I love you," said Edward._

"_I love you too," I said._

"Wake up, baby," said Edward as he shakes me lightly, "You need to get up, we're going to the aquarium today!"

"Mmm… why did you wake me up it was an amazing dream," I said as I rolled up to the side and look into Edward's green eyes.

"Really?" asked Edward, "What was it about?"

"It was about you and me getting married," I said.

"That sounds amazing my Bella," said Edward as he stars kissing my neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said as try to hold my moans. "Edward?."

"Yes, love," said Edward as he started to go down on my shoulders.

"Umm… you need to stop. Ali or Emmett can come barging into the room any moment," I said as I slide my hands into his sexy hair.

"Don't worry love," said Edward as his lips found mine. "I locked the door."

Our kissing remained passionate yet gentle as our hands explored each other, "Mmmhmm," I moaned as he pressed his hips against me again.

Edward rolled us, and pulled on the hem of my tank top as I straddled his hips. He lifted the top off, "You're beautiful... absolutely perfect," he said as he ran his hand down my neck and between my breasts.

My head tilted back as his hands trailed back up my torso, his fingers grazing the flesh between my breasts lightly. My back arched as his palms covered my slight mounds, pushing them against him. I felt my nipples harden under his gentle touch and I whimpered as I rocked my hips against his.

"So beautiful," he murmured as he sat up, leaning me backwards slightly. He trailed kisses across my collarbone slowly, each one bringing him further down towards my chest. His strong hands caressed my back.

My back arched again as his mouth came down upon my breast, his tongue swirling around the hardened peak. I rocked my hips against him again, searching for the friction I so desperately needed.

"Edward, _please_," I whimpered as he started his torturous pleasure on my other breast. He was torturing me with his kisses.

Edward lay on his back, rolling us so that he was hovering above me, my legs wrapped around him and I used my heels to try and push his shorts down over his hips. He pulled back as his fingers slid under the band of my shorts and I lifted slightly as he tugged them down. They slid off my legs easily, and he drank in the sight before him. Every time that I made love with Edward felt beautiful before, but with the way he was looking at me, I felt as though I was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Perfect...every inch of you it's just perfect," he whispered as he lowered himself down on top of me.

As we kissed, I reached down between us and unbuttoned his shorts. I carefully lowered the zipper and inched them down over his hips as best I could from my position. His mouth broke away from mine and eagerly trailed down my chest and stomach. His hands trailed down the outside of my thighs, gently pushing them apart as they slowly trailed back up the inside. He kissed the inner area of each thigh as one arm wrapped under my leg, his other hand inching its way toward my core. He slid one finger down my slit, as his other hand came around to spread me open to him.

"You're so wet," he groaned and then dragged his tongue between my lips, twirling it around my nub.

I whimpered as his tongue disappeared and gasped as I felt his finger start to enter me. He brought his mouth back down to the sensitive bundle of nerves, swirling, licking, and nipping away at the mound as his finger slowly moved in and out of me. It was divine, it was amazing, it was... pure torture. What he making me pay for last night when I kiss Rosie?

I moaned and whimpered, gasped and bit my lip as he continued his sinfully amazing ministrations. He slid a second finger into me, stretching me as he pushed all the way forward, still concentrating his tongue on my nub.

The tips of his fingers curled inside of me, hitting a spot that launched me over the edge as I spammed around his fingers, "Edward," I moan as he continued to massage that spot as I rode out my orgasm, his name a constant mantra from my lips. He moaned as he licked away at my swollen and oversensitive mound, the vibrations sending me rapidly over the edge once more.

Edward withdrew his fingers and lapped up all of my released juices before climbing his way back on top of me. His lips crashed down upon mine as I fought to catch my breath, hungry, needy, and full of desire.

"You taste so good, like honey," said Edward as he pulled back and rested his head in the crook of my neck, placing random kisses between his words.

I started to move my hand up and down on his shaft a few times, causing him to harden even more. I bit my lip as I looked down at his cock. There was a beam of moisture bubbling out of the tip. I'm not even aware of making the decision but I leaned down and swiped my tongue of it, pulling it into my mouth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," moaned Edward.

I looked back up at him as I wrapped my lips around his tip and slowly brought him into my mouth. Edward moaned and slammed his hand onto the bed, clutching the sheet in his hand. I pulled him back out, letting my tongue massage the underside of his shaft. Over and over I took Edward into my mouth, letting him slide deeper every time. Edward was moaning and letting every four letter word he knew drop from his lips. I could feel him tense up under me and I knew he was getting close. I relaxed my throat, taking as much as I could of him in and swallowed around him.

"Fucking god," he growled, releasing down my throat. I swallowed everything he gave me, licked him clean, and lean up and kissed him. "That was incredible, love," said Edward, smiling at me.

"I want to be inside you, Bella," said Edward, "Are you ready for me, love?" asked Edward huskily.

"Yes, Edward. I need you," I replied breathlessly as I felt the tip of his erection against my entrance.

"I love you, Bella. With all my heart, I love you," he said as he gazed into my eyes.

"I love you too," I whimpered as he gently started to slide into me.

"You're so tight," he groaned as he rocked back and forth slightly, easing his way in. His massive size was stretching me to the brim, he laced our fingers together and brought our hands up beside my head.

"I love you, Edward," I said as lock my eyes on his.

"I love you, so much," said Edward as he thrust his way in, burying himself deep within me.

I sighed and tilted my head as he licked across my bottom lip. As our tongues collided, he started to rock his hips gently, moving slowly within me. Edward brought our entwined hands above my head and gazed into my eyes as he moved at a slow and steady pace. I drove my heels into his backside, trying to push him as far into me as I could get him. I wanted to feel every inch of him that I could in that moment. If we were one person, I still don't think it would be close enough.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him with every ounce of love and desire that I felt. As we broke apart, he leaned me back and kissed every inch of my chest that he could reach. Our moans reverberated throughout the room, but I couldn't find it in me to care if anyone heard the throaty calls of our names as we moved together.

"Edward," I moaned as my head tilted back and my muscles began to coil once again.

"Come with me, love," he groaned and rocked his hips harder against me. I felt my walls begin to clench and spasm around him, my orgasm hitting me like a ton of bricks just as I felt his cock twitch and spill inside me. We rode out our orgasm together, panting and crying out each other's names as we clung to one another with every ounce of strength we could muster.

He pulled the hair away from my neck and placed a few kisses there before resting his head between my neck and shoulder, we sat in each other's arms, still connected in the most intimate of ways, silently caressing one another. It was the perfect moment, feeling as if we were one person, one body, one soul.

We got up and took a shower, this was starting to be the best of my day. We met everybody, and trust me Emmett didn't look happy, he was pouting, "Emmy, why are you so sad?" I asked trying to hold my laughter.

"Like you don't know, Belly Button," said Emmett with frown on his face, "Thanks to you my Rosie, deny me good morning sex."

"Oh, too bad for you. That will teach you not mess with me," I said with a huge smile on my face, "Edward?."

"Yes, love?" said Edward, as he put his arm around my waist.

"Thank you," I said I kiss his lips so rough that moan escaped from Edward's lips.

"You're welcome?" whispered Edward on my lips, "What was that for?"

"For the best good morning sex ever!" I said as I kiss him softly on his lips.

"Aw, come on Belly Button that's just mean," whined Emmett, "Come on Rosie just one kiss."

"Nope, maybe that will teach you something," said Rosie as she winked at me. Emmett was going to have a hell of a day.

"This is your entire fault, Belly Button," whined Emmett, crossing his arms in front of his chest and stomping his feet like a five year old.

"Bella, can I talk to you and Ali for a minute?" asked Rosie.

"Sure," said Ali

'Of course," I said and by the look on her face this was going to be fun.

Ali, Rosie and I got into her room, "So, what do you wanted to talk about Rosie?" asked Ali as she sat on the bed.

"Well I was thinking that maybe you guys can help to torture Emmett," said Rosie.

"How? I'm all for it but how?" I said as Ali nodded her head in agreement.

"Well I want to mess with his head a little," said Rosie with an evil smile on her face, "And I know that Edward and Jasper will benefit from this."

Ali had a mischief look her face, "I am thinking, what are you thinking?," said Ali.

I looked at Rosie and then at Ali, "Well you are thinking of teaming up to mess with the boys, then count me in," I said.

"Me too," squealed Ali, "This is going to be so much fun, we could wear the bikinis that we bought in Victoria Secret."

"That is a great idea Ali," said Rosie, "And Bella did you bring the skimpy light blue sundress?"

I giggle, "Yep, you did you guys brought yours?," I said.

"Hell yeah!" said Rosie, while Ali nodded her head in agreement, "Then let's go do this."

* * *

**Now, I wonder what the girls are planning. Any ideas? I want to thank you all for the support on this story, I'm having so much fun writing it. Once again I want to thank my amazing, fan-fucking-tastic beta Ms. Butterflybetty, who was nominated for the Best Author Award, you can go and vote for her here http(:/) glospawards(.)blogspot(.)com/(p)/vote(.)html**

**Please Review & Thank You!**


	24. I Kissed A Girl

_Previously on 'Road to a Happy Ending'_

"_That is a great idea Ali," said Rosie, "And Bella did you bring the skimpy light blue sundress?"_

_I giggle, "Yep, you did you guys brought yours?," I said._

"_Hell yeah!" said Rosie, while Ali nodded her head in agreement, "Then let's go do this."_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Once we finish getting ready, we look ourselves in the mirror, "Wow, we look so fucking hot!" said Rosie.

Ali chuckled. "The boys are going to have trouble keeping their hand to their selves," said Ali.

"Yeah, and trust me this is going to be so much fun," I said looking at myself in the mirror.

I was wearing my skimpy light blue sundress; it was so short that it looks like a top, under it I had on my dark blue bikini. You could see the strings of it going around my neck and my back and really dark denim shorts. Rosie and Ali were wearing the same thing as me they only difference was that Rosie's sundress was white and her bikini red, and as for Ali her sundress was light yellow and her bikini was bright yellow.

The three of us made our way to the living room holding hands where the boys were, as soon as the boys saw us their eyes were wide open and they look like they were going to start drooling at any moment. "See something that you like boys?" asked Rosie with seductive tone.

Ali and I tried to hold off our giggling, but it was too funny how the boys were looking at us. "Edward, honey are you okay?" I asked walking towards him while moving my hips really slowly.

I swear that I heard him gulp a moan. "Yes, I'm… okay" said Edward but he didn't move from where he was. "You're not planning to go to the aquarium dress like this right?"

"Yes I am. Why not?" I asked as close the space between us, while brushing my breast against his chest.

"Bella," moaned Edward in a whisper, while I heard Jasper and Emmett gulping.

"What's the matter, Emmy?" asked Rosie. "Are you a little, frustrated?"

"What the hell do you think?" asked Emmett. "I mean this is pure fucking torture!"

"What do you mean, Emmy?" I asked with an innocent smile.

"Well, you and Edward can go and relieve this sexual tension that you guys have, Ali and Jasper can do that too," said Emmett, "But I can't do that 'cause I'm in a fucking dare."

"And who told you that I'm going to relieve my sexual tension as you put it with Jasper?" asked Ali, as she made her way over to Jasper. "That wouldn't be fair, don't you think."

I heard Jasper gulp, whatever he was going to say at that moment. "No it wouldn't be fair to Emmett," said Jasper not moving an inch from where he was standing.

"Don't you think that Jasper is right, Edward?" I asked "It wouldn't be fair to Emmett to hear us having sex, while he can't do anything,"

"Aw, Belly Button that don't hate you that much anymore," said Emmett, "That mean that you're not going to torture me, right?"

"No Emmy, I won't tease you or torture you," I said making my way to Rosie, "It wouldn't be fair to you, right Rosie?"

Rosie took mine and Ali's hand, "No it wouldn't, anyway lets go, my lovers, the aquarium await us," said Rosie as we turn around and lower her hands on our ass.

"Um…Dude?," said Emmett, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Shut up, Emmett!" said Jasper, "You are running the moment."

"Ok," said Emmett, "But it's so hot."

"Emmett. Seriously shut up," said Edward.

I'm telling you these boys can't control themselves when they see these kinds of things.

Rosie, Ali and I made our way to the car where Marcus was waiting for us, "Buenos Dias," said Marcus as he open the door for us, "How are you today?"

"Buenos Dias, Marcus. We're good just messing with the boys head a little," said Ali, "Where are to the aquarium today."

Marcus chuckled, "Okay Miss Ali, are the guys coming?," asked Marcus.

"Yes, Marcus they are," said Ali as she got into the car, Rosie and I follow her.

Marcus close the door once we were inside we started laughing, "Did you see the look on Jasper's face?" said Ali.

"Yes I did, I seriously thought that he was going to have a heart attack or something," said Rosie, "How about Emmett's?."

"Now Emmett's face was priceless, and Edward's oh my god," I said, "Have never seeing Edward so horny before."

We continue talking about what we were going to do once we got to the aquarium when the door open, "It's about time, we are going to be late," said Ali as the boy climbed in the car.

"Sorry," mumbled Jasper as he took a sit next to Ali.

I looked at Edward, "Edward, honey are you okay?," I asked him as I sat in his lap.

He looked at me, kiss me softly, "Yes, love I'm okay," said Edward.

We arrive at the aquarium called _L'Aquàrium_, paid for our tickets the lady at the ticket booth told us that we were scheduled to swim the dolphins at two, I look at my watch and I saw that it was twelve so we had time to look at the other exhibits at the aquarium, the girls and I decided to continue with our master plan.

We get to different part of the aquarium from the Mediterranean tank to the Tropical tanks were Ali got all excited 'cause she saw Nemo she started jumping up and down on Jasper face making her boobs bounce, and let me tell Mr. Whitlock was having a huge trouble downtown if you know what I mean.

Then we headed to the Oceanarium which was the largest tank on the aquarium. They had all different kinds of fishes and turtles, but the best part of this part was seeing the sharks specially when Emmett press his face to the glass and a shark came towards him and started screaming like a girl, is was so fucking hilarious.

"Come on guys, it's time to go and swim with the dolphins," said Ali.

We made our way to the dolphin's exhibit, there we saw two people waiting for us.

"You must be the Cullen party," said the man, "My name is Garrett and this is my partner Kate."

"Nice to meet you," I said, "I'm Bella, this Edward, Rosie, Ali, Jasper and Emmett," as I pointed to them.

"Nice to meet you all," said Kate, "So are you ready to swim with the dolphins?"

"Yes," squealed Rosie, Ali and I, "This is so exciting," I said.

"Okay then let's get you guys ready," said Garrett as he gave us wetsuits, "Put this on so we can start."

Garrett and Kate left, so we could put our wetsuits on. "Rosie baby can you help me taking my dress off?" I asked.

"Sure honey, turn around," purred Rosie, "Ali, why don't you help me, and then Bella can take off yours?"

"Okay," said Ali as she made her way to Rosie.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

As I watched Bella slow peel the thin straps of Rose's dresses down her arms, I felt myself becoming aroused.

"Ed… Edward," whispered Emmett, "Are you seeing, what I'm seeing?"

"Yes, and please shut up you're ruining the moment," I whispered, I know that I sound like a horny asshole but can you blame me I've a sexy and beautiful girl like my Bella.

I looked at Bella, and she winked at me, Bella knew what she was doing to me. I was getting hard by the second I didn't know what do, I wanted to take her right there.

Just when I thought the torture was over, Bella started running her hands down Rose's arms, slowly pulling the dress down with it. Her hands grazed the edges of Rose's breasts, causing Rose to moan and let her head fall backwards. Now, I'm not attracted to Rose but she is beautiful and she has an amazing body. Watching Bella feeling her up, caused my cock to twitch in my shorts.

I was vaguely aware of Emmett and Jasper, who were panting and moaning next to me. I am pretty sure I heard one of them, Jasper I think, praise God for allowing us the privilege of watching the girls put on this show for us. Bella had bent over, shoving her ass into Alice as she brought Rose's dress down to the ground. Alice grabbed Bella's hips, pulling her plush with her pelvis and, even though that was my sister with my girlfriend, my cock twitched again. I was a sick man.

Bella handed Rose her dress before she turned to Alice. She brought her hand up to Alice's check and gently stroked it while Alice started peeling Bella's dress down her arms. I brought my hand up to my mouth and bit down on my knuckles to stop the throaty moan that was sitting on the tip of my tongue but, fuck me, my girl was totally rubbing herself all over another girl. This is like every guys fantasy.

Once the girls put their wetsuits on, Jasper, Emmett and I had a huge problem in our hands. I got rid of mine thinking of Emmett naked in the shower trust me it was disturbing but it work. Garrett and Kate told us about the dolphins, their names were Peter and Charlotte, the girls couldn't stop squealing and laughing. I just look at Bella she was so full of life and happiness, and I couldn't wait to make her my wife someday. Each of us took turns to swim with Peter and Charlotte, Emmett kept falling off, as well as Jasper but surprisingly Bella, Rosie and Ali did a great job they did fall once.

Once they were done, I was helping Bella to get out of the water, "Bella would like Peter to give you a kiss," said Garrett.

Bella squealed, "YES" said Bella. Garrett took her hand helping her back into the water, Peter came near Bella and puts is nose on Bella's cheek as she blush, it was so cute to watch.

Apparently the girls planned to tease us a little more because once we got back to the house from the aquarium, Ali and Jasper couldn't held the sexual tension between the two of them and has soon as get got to the house they literally run towards their bedroom.

Emmett and I looked at each other, as Rosie and Bella stood there with smiles on their faces, "What are you looking at Bella?," I asked.

"Mmm… oh I'm just thinking about you getting naked in our bed," said Bella slowly making her way over me.

"Oh come on Belly Button stop with the teasing already I can't help it," whined Emmett.

"You know, you could always take Rosie to your room and fuck her like is there is no fucking tomorrow if that'll make you feel better," offered Bella.

"What the hell Bella! Don't tell him that!" said Rosie, "Besides I thought you and me were going to spend the night making out, and kissing each other."

"Really? Kissed you how?" asked Bella and she ran her finger slowly across Rosie's bottom lip, "You're lips are so inviting."

"Oh. I know Bella, and you know just how I like it," whispered Rosie as her fingers grazed across Bella's cheek, "Just like you did last night, and it was so good."

Bella grabbed the back of Rosie's head while Rosie grab Bella's hip pulling her closer to her. They licked their lips and then turned to look at us, both of them with a devious smirk on their faces.

"Ed… Edward," moaned Emmett.

They turned to face each other again and their mouths became closer and closer together. Their lips were centimeters apart and my fucking world stopped.

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett!," I said as I looked at the scene playing in front of me.

And in the instant Emmett's name left my mouth, their mouths collided in what was without a fucking doubt the hottest, most erotic, sexiest, most earth-shattering shit that I have ever seen. Rosie licked Bella's bottom lip and when Bella opened her mouth and moaned when Rose's tongue touched hers, my dick began screaming at me for attention. It throbbed beyond recognition and the sensation was fucking intense.

I heard banging behind me and looked over to see Emmett banging his head on the wall. His hands were balled into fists and he looked to be in as much pain as me.

We both stopped when we heard giggling and looked at Bella and Rosie. They were wiping their lips and smiling victoriously. The kiss may have only lasted a few seconds in reality, but that shit will be on replay in my mind for as long as I'm able to remember.

"Is that the kiss you were talking about, Rosie?" asked Bella innocently while winking at me.

INNOCENT MY FUCKING ASS!

"Yes Bella. That's _exactly_ the kiss I was talking about," said Rosie

"Good to know," she laughed, "Are you ready to go to bed Edward?."

"Oh hell yes, and you are going to pay for all the teasing that you put on today," I said as I throw her over my shoulder.

Bella giggle, "Me like Cavedward," said Bella.

This was going to be a great night…

* * *

**This part two of the girl's evil plan, I hope that you guys like it. In the aquarium instead of swimming with dolphins you can swim with the sharks. I want to thank my amazing and brilliant beta Ms. Butterflybetty for helping me during this chapter. **

**Please Review and Thank You!**


	25. My Best Part of The Day

_Previously on 'Road to a Happy Ending'_

"_Oh hell yes and you are going to pay for all the teasing that you put on today," I said as I throw her over my shoulder._

_Bella giggle, "Me like Cavedward," said Bella._

_This was going to be a great night…_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Edward stormed up to our bedroom, throwing up the door and roughly throwing me onto the bed. I looked up at him through my lashes and found him staring at me. His chest was heaving heavily as he glared at me but there was look in his eyes that filled me with fear yet thrilled me at the same time. He shrugged off his shirt, tossing it onto the floor roughly.

"Stand up," he ordered.

I slid off the bed, feeling my legs shaking. It wasn't that I was afraid of Edward. No, I was so turned on. I stood there for several seconds before Edward stepped up in front of me. He ran his hands up my arm until he reached the small straps that hung on my shoulders. He ripped them down my shoulders, letting my dress drop to the floor in a heap. I gasped as I felt the wetness between my legs double.

"You, my love, are a tease," he muttered, pulling my bikini top off and letting it drop to the floor. He brought his hands down onto my breasts, pulling my nipples between his fingers.

"Edward," I moaned, letting my head fall backwards.

"Don't speak unless I tell you to," he growled. I clamped my lips together and shivered. Edward smirked as he moved behind me, letting his hand slide over my skin. "You and Rosalie were being naughty, love, teasing me and Emmett like that."

Edward slid his hands down the side of my body, gripping my bikini bottoms in his hands and sliding them down my legs, leaving me completely exposed for him. He wrapped his arms around my body, placing one hand on my breast and moving the other hand down to cup my wet sex. I bit my lip to stop the moan from slipping out of me lips as he slid a finger between my slippery folds.

"So wet," he murmured, bringing his lips down onto my shoulder. I could feel his cock, pressing into me through the thin material of his swimming trunks.

I tried to touch him but he held my hand up above my head with one of his. Edward started passing his finger down my wet center, and stopped touching me causing me to groan in frustration, "You're not allowed to touch me until I say so, I however can do what I please with you," said Edward as he skimming his nose along my jaw line, and already making me moaned.

Edward started to lay down, he sucked on my erect right nipple, and I couldn't help but pull his head closer to my body. He reached to his head, and unlocked my hands. "Now Bella, you bad girl. You just broke our little rule; I suppose I'll have to punish you now," he said huskily, "But you like that, don't you. You like to be punished."

His hand ran down my stomach and his forefinger slid down my slit, making my gasp from the pleasure of contact. He brought his finger to his mouth and sucked on it. "It seems like you're enjoying this," he mused.

"Please, Edward," I begged, this was torture!

"Please, Edward, what?" he asked.

I couldn't speak; I just needed to feel him.

"I ...need to ...feel you." I was barely able to choke out.

He shrugged and push me to the bed, "As you wish," he said as he slid down his swim trunks and climbed on top of me. "You want to feel how hard you make me," he said.

It wasn't a question, he knew what I wanted, and he knew that he was torturing me Edward rubbed himself against me but didn't enter.

I moaned at the contact, "Please," I begged again.

"What do you want?" he said, "I want you to say it, Bella!"

Edward's voice was becoming strained, I looked into his eyes. "I want you to fuck me fast and hard," I said with all the force I could master up.

He suddenly slammed into me, as if that's all he needed. "God, your pussy feels amazing!" he yelled out, thrusting as hard as he had promised.

It wasn't long before I came, but he didn't stop. He kept shoving himself deeper in me, "Oh, God, Edward" I screamed out.

"We're not even closed to finished." he panted, continuing your thrusts, "Your wet pussy needs me, and my hard cock needs you. Shit, you feel so good."

Edward made a couple more thrusts before his body shivered, and he came as well, but he didn't move.

"Oh my god." I breathed.

"Did I say we were finished?" he asked as he licked down the middle of my breasts before kissing me hard, "This is only the beginning."

Oh lord have mercy on me, because this is going to be one of the best night of my life, I mean have never heard him talk like that and trust me this was turning me on so much that I couldn't wait for more.

Edward sat up, leaning against the headboard, while I just turned and gave him a confused look, "I thought you said that we weren't done yet," I said confused by Edward's new position.

He just smiled, "Well then, you're just going to have to climb on top of me and do something about that," said Edward still breathless.

I raised myself up in all fours; I crawled towards him like a lion getting ready to jump on his prey, with sexy smile on my face, "What's this?" I asked as Edward put my knees on each side of him, hovering above his erect member.

Edward leaned up and licked across my lip before biting playfully, causing me a moan to escape my lips.

"You're going to ride me so hard; you feel like you'll break," demand Edward.

I let myself fall on top of him, letting him penetrate me deep inside of me; Edward shut his eyes as I started to rock back and forth on him

I started moving up and down on him; my head slightly tilted back and shut my eyes closed as my breasts bounced up and down. Edward reached his hands out, and started to massage my breasts, "Edward" I moaned, "Your cock feels so good inside my wet, tight pussy."

Edward left one of my breasts and started right slid down my body until he reached my clit, he started rubbing it, causing me to riding him harder and faster, it wasn't long until I felt my walls close around him, "FUCK, EDWARD," I said as I came, a few thrust later Edward came screaming my name.

I rolled off of him, clearly exhausted, I think he was letting me rest which I was thankful for. I would love to be able to go nonstop without ever getting exhausted, but that wasn't exactly the way our bodies are meant to function.

I rolled over and laid my head on his sweaty chest moving with every deep breath he took. I kissed beside his nipple and laid my head back down. "I...that..." was as close to a coherent sentence I could manage at the time, "I've no words."

He let out a small and exhausted chuckle, suddenly I felt Edward tense up a little, "Are you okay? I wasn't too rough, I'm don't want you to think that I'm like that dog and take advantage of you," whispered Edward.

"Of course not baby, I like it," I said, "I love you, and trust me you're not like Jacob. I really liked it."

"You did?" asked Edward, smiling. I felt my face turn bright red as I buried my face into his chest and nodded my head. "I did, too."

"I could tell," I laughed.

"I couldn't help it!" exclaimed Edward. "You were being a little minx today."

"I don't know what you are talking about," I smirked.

Edward stared at me, "Oh really, I wasn't the one kissing Rosie and acting all sexy," smirked Edward, "You know how much strength it took so I wouldn't lost control and take you right there in the aquarium."

I giggle, "I've no idea, but you love me anyways," I said.

Edward hold me tighter, "So did you enjoy your day at the aquarium?" asked Edward while playing with my hair.

"Yes, it was awesome. The best part was swimming with the dolphins it was amazing, and they felt like rubber," I said, "What was your favorite part of today?"

"Having sex with my girlfriend," said Edward.

I cocked an eyebrow at him, "What? I'm serious," said Edward.

"You are telling me that after all you did today, that was the best part of your day," I said

"I'm been honest Bella, that was the best part of my day been with you, I just love to feel you in my arms and showing you how much I love you," said Edward while he started to kiss me softly in the lips.

I looked at him straight in his beautiful green eyes, "I love you, Edward," I whispered against his lips

"I love you too, Bella," whispered Edward.

We stared making love slowly, after we came together, we rolled over and fell asleep with our bodies wrapped around each other. It was the best night of my life. The intensity of falling Edward making love to me or just fucking like we just did tonight it was amazing.

* * *

**This is Edward's 'revenge' to Bella after teasing him all day. It's an intense chapter I've never wrote one like this before, I want to thank my friend, mentor and amazing beta Ms. Butterfleybetty for helping me when I got stuck in this chapter. I have been working with some new ideas for new stories, as soon I figure them out I'll started writing. **

**Please Review and Thank You!**


	26. Decisions, Decisions

_Previously on 'Road to a Happy Ending'_

_"I'm been honest Bella, that was the best part of my day been with you, I just love to feel you in my arms and showing you how much I love you," said Edward while he started to kiss me softly in the lips._

_I looked at him straight in his beautiful green eyes, "I love you, Edward," I whispered against his lips_

_"I love you too, Bella," whispered Edward._

_We stared making love slowly, after we came together, we rolled over and fell asleep with our bodies wrapped around each other. It was the best night of my life. The intensity of falling Edward making love to me or just fucking like we just did tonight it was amazing._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Sadly it's our last week here in Barcelona, and since we saw all the attractions that Barcelona had to offer we decide to go shopping. This had Ali jumping up and down with excitement; I'm not much of a shopping kind of girl but what the hell I'm shopping in the streets of Barcelona.

We decided to take a break, and grab some food, in one of the site seeing trips that we did we found a McDonald's and thank god for that. Once we got our food we sat on the tables that they had outside the restaurant.

"Can you believe that we're leaving Barcelona?" said Rosie, as she took a bit from her Big Mac.

I sighed. "I know, right? This has been the best vacation ever!" I said as I took one of Edward's fries.

"Hey, those are my fries, eat your own," smirked Edward, as he took one of mine's.

"Yours are much better than mine," I whined.

Edward chuckled. "It's okay, love, you can eat my fries," said Edward kissing my lips softly.

We finished eating. Once we started shopping again, we were walking and looking at the stores and site seeing when we came across this poster.

"Oh my God!" squealed Ali, "Bella look at this!"

"What is it, Ali?" I asked.

"It's a music competition," said Ali as she pointed at the poster.

_**New Voices Competition**_

_**Hosted by Aro and Caius Volturi**_

_**Date: June 15, 2010.**_

_**Time: 8:00pm**_

_**Location: **__**Palace of Catalan Music**_

_**You can go and sign up at the Palace of Catalan Music's lobby before June 13.**_

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked. "What is so great about a music competition?"

"You should enter it!" said Ali, "You've an amazing voice."

"Are you nuts?" I asked, "You want me to sing in front a bunch group of people."

"Why not? You have done it before," said Rosie.

"That was in high school, it's not the same," I said.

Edward put his arm around my waist. "Love, I think you should do it. I believe in you," whispered Edward.

"I'm going to think about okay," I said, "Today is the 10 of June so I've three days to think about it."

Edward kisses my lips softly. "That's all I ask, love," said Edward, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said.

We got to the house, and I went straight to my room. I've been pacing in mine and Edward's room thinking for the past 2 hours. What if I'm not good enough to show my ability to sing? I knew Edward and the gang will support me. I've been thinking a lot about the contest, everybody had told me to do it but I've some man_ what ifs?_ In my head that I don't know what to do. I needed to talk to the person who'd tell me what to do besides Edward who I know that he believes in me and wants me to follow my dreams and that would be Charlie. I looked at the clock it was almost 4pm here which mean that back in Forks was 10am so he was at work.

So I took out my cell phone and dialed Charlie.

"This is Chief Swan."

"Hey, Dad," I said, sliding down onto the floor and laying my head on the wall. "What are you up to?"

"Bella!" he cheered. I could almost see the smile on his face and I missed him even more. "Just working. How's Spain?"

"Oh my god, Dad, it's...amazing," I gushed. "I love it."

"Good, good," he said. "Edward and everyone ok? Ya'll having fun?"

"We're having a blast," I said, pulling my knees up.

"But?" he asked. "There is a but, right?"

"But there is this music competition and I want to sign up," I said.

"So sign up," he said.

"I'm scared, too," I muttered. "I would be singing in front of like a thousand people."

"Ok," he said, slowly. "Bella, you are an amazing singer. Trust in yourself. Look at how much you've done just in the last few months. You know, most people who have been through what you have would have let it control them but you didn't. You just need to believe in yourself."

"But what if I can't do it?" I asked. "What if I get on that stage and freeze up or whatever?"

"What if you get up on that stage and shine?" he asked.

"Daddy," I murmured.

"Sweetheart, you can do it. I believe in you," he said, quietly.

"You do?" I asked, feeling my eyes fill up with tears.

"Of course I do," he murmured. "You're a star, Bella."

"I love you, Daddy," I cried.

"I love you, too," he said, thickly.

I hang up; I took a big breath and headed out to the living room where everybody was waiting for my decision. When I got to the living room Rosie and Emmett were sitting in the couch, Ali and Jasper were sitting on the floor playing cards and Edward was playing the piano. I walked towards him and sat on the bench and put my head on his shoulder.

"Do you think that I'm that good, to stand in front of all those people?" I whispered.

Edward kisses my forehead. "Yes, I do love besides you're not good, you're great," whispered Edward. "Did you talk to Charlie about it?"

"How did you know that I was talking to Charlie?" I said

"Because I know you, and you needed an extra boost to go for it," said Edward.

I sighed. "Yes I talk to Charlie, he told me that he believes in me and that I'm going to shine," I said.

"So you're going to compete?," asked Edward

"Yes, I am, I have to believe in myself and I know that I'm going to make it," I said, "Besides I'm not doing it alone."

"What do you mean, you're not doing it alone?" said Edward.

"Well since you're mine inspiration, maybe you could play the piano for me," I said as I bit my bottom lip.

Edward put his hand on my cheek, "I'd love to," said Edward.

"So this mean you're going to sign up for the completion?" asked Ali.

"Yes, Ali I am," I said, "I'll go tomorrow to sign up and then we can go and find my perfect outfit with yours and Rosie's help."

Rosie and Ali looked at each other, "YES" they squealed.

Emmett came and hugged me, "Little sister, you're going to sing in front of all those people," whispered Emmett.

"Yes, brother bear I am" I whispered.

"We believe in you, Bells," said Jasper as he came and join our hug.

My family believes in me, so I'm going to sign up for this competition and lord help me not to make a fool of myself…

* * *

**Here you go this chapter was cool to write, so Bella to compete on the Music Competition… Thanks to my amazing, awesome and great beta Ms. Butterflybetty for helping me with this chapter. If you guys any ideas for the song that Bella should sing, of course there is going to be a prize but I'm not telling yet…**

**Please Review & Thank You!**


	27. New Voices Competition

_Previously on 'Road to a Happy Ending'_

_Emmett came and hugged me, "Little sister, you're going to sing in front of all those people," whispered Emmett._

"_Yes, brother bear I am" I whispered._

"_We believe in you, Bells," said Jasper as he came and join our hug._

_My family believes in me, so I'm going to sign up for this competition and lord help me not to make a fool of myself…_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Today was the competition and I was scared shitless, I'd been practicing nonstop for the past three days and I knew I got this. Edward, Ali, Rosie, Jasper and Emmett had been really supportive about all of this and Charlie have been calling me saying that I'm going to shine just knowing that he is supporting and believing in me while he's at Forks it's an amazing feeling. The sign up had gone really smoothly.

_Marcus took Edward and I to the __Palace of Catalan Music, so I could get sign in for the competition I was nervous as hell but Charlie, Edward and the guys believed in me. I had to prove to myself that I could do it; I had to shine just like Charlie said._

_Once we got inside, there was this woman sitting behind a desk. We reached the desk the woman looked at us. "May I help you?" asked the woman._

"_Um… yes. My name is Bella Swan and I'd like to enter the competition," I said._

"_Well Miss Swan, I'm Jane Santiago. I'm the coordinator for the event, you need to fill up these forms and when you're done just bring them back," said Jane as she gave me the forms._

"_Thank you, Ms. Santiago," I said._

"_You're welcome," said Jane._

_Edward and I took a seat and started filling out the form. I was shaking but I had to do this for myself. Once I got all the papers filled out, I walked toward Jane and handed her the papers._

"_Everything seems to be in other. The competition is on June fifteenth, you're to be here at six that evening so you can get ready," said Jane, "You have to performed an original song, and just have with it."_

"_Okay, anything else Ms. Santiago?," I asked._

"_No that would be all Ms. Swan," said Jane "I'll see you Friday at six."_

"_Thank you," I said._

I shook my head as we got at the Palace of Catalan Music at half past five so I could get ready and settled in, we said our goodbyes and good luck's.

Edward stayed behind with me, "You're going to do amazing love, I know you will" said Edward as he kiss me softly, "I love you my Bella."

"I love you too, my love," I mumbled against his lips.

Once again I walk towards the front desk where I found Jane, "Hello Ms. Santiago," I said, "Could you tell me where do I need to go?."

"Hello Ms. Swan, it's nice to see you again," said Jane with a smile on her face, "You've to go through those doors where you will find the other contestants, and the hosts of the competition will be with you guys shortly."

"Thank you, Ms. Santiago," I said.

"Good luck," said Jane.

"Thank you," I said.

I went to the door that Jane told me to, there were nine other contestants besides myself, and I was getting pretty nervous again. I walk to the back of the salon, and took a chair there, I put my iPod on so I could keep the noise out, and close my eyes trying to concentrate and going to my happy place which was on Edward's arms.

I was pull out of my day dreaming when I felt somebody tapping my shoulder, when I looked up I saw a girl with blue eyes, and brown hair.

"Hola, mi nombre es Tia, como te llamas?" said the girl who I think her name is Tia.

"Bella," I said, "I don't speak Spanish that much."

"Oh that's okay I can speak English," said Tia, "So where are you from?"

I giggle, "I'm from the United States," I said, "And yourself?"

"I'm naturally from Barcelona," said Tia, "How did you found out about the competition?"

"Well me and my friends were sightseeing, when came across the poster. I wasn't going to do it, but my boyfriend and my dad convince to do it."

"Why you didn't want to do it?"

I sighed, "To be honest with you Tia, I don't think that I'm that good enough to compete here," I said

"Bella you have to believe in yourself and say to yourself that you can do it," said Tia.

Tia and I keep talking and got to know each other, a little while later the doors flew open and two men, came thru the door one with pale skin, with jet black long hair and blue eyes and the other one was the same the only difference was that he had brown eyes.

"Thank you for being on time today. We have a lot of work to do today to get ready for tonight. Let me introduce myself. I am Aro Volturi and this is my brother Caius. We are the creators of the New Voices Competition and it's a pleasure to meet you all. Once we announce you, please come and sit in these chairs up on stage" said Aro "This is the order you will be performing in tonight, we have Felix, Tanya, Liam, Heidi, Gabriela, Alec, Gina, Chelsea, Tia and finally Isabella," explained Aro.

"But before we get started tell us your name and where are you from?," said Caius, "Please let's do it the same order that you'll be on stage, thank you."

A tall boy stood up, he reminded me of Emmett he was tall with short black hair and green eyes, "My name is Felix and I'm from Sevilla," said Felix.

After Felix, a girl with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes stood up, "I'm Tanya and I'm from Barcelona," said Tanya.

Then another boy stood up, "I'm Liam and I'm from Sevilla," said Liam.

Then a girl name Heidi, and one named Gabriela, then another boy named Alec, then other two girls named Gina and Chelsea, after them was Tia.

I sighed and got up from my chair, "I'm Bella and I'm from the United States," I said.

"Typical American, thinks she can just come in here and take what isn't hers," said Tanya muttered rudely.

A couple of the others snickered under their breaths at her catty comment but I chose to ignore her. She smirked like she had just won a fucking Grammy or something. It took a lot of effort for me not to roll my eyes or at least cause her to break a nail. Something told me she would probably go insane if I broke one of her perfect nails. After that Aro and Caius dismiss us, Tia and I ended up sharing a dressing room.

So here I'm getting ready for the music competition, and I'm nervous as hell. I've been practicing since I sign up for it, Rosie, Ali and I went shopping two days later for the 'perfect' outfit, the rules of the competition was that you should be comfortable and to be yourself. So I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a shirt that Ali made me that says 'Make it Shine' with a dark blue jean jacket and my high heel black boots, Tia help me with my makeup, just putting a little bit of mascara and eye shadow and some lip gloss.

Once Tia and I were dress and ready we made our way out of the dressing rooms, the competition was going to start in 10 minutes. Edward was meeting me backstage since he was playing the piano for me, when we got there I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Tanya cornering Edward, and trust me I saw red. I wanted to killed the bitch! Edward looked so uncomfortable with Tanya; she was touching his chest in a slutty kind of way it make me sick to my stomach, in that moment I relived my experience with Jacob.

I walk toward with Tia on my heels, "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I snapped ripping Tanya's hands of Edward "Get your filthy, slutty hands of _my_ boyfriend!"

"Estás con esta puta" said Tanya pointing at me, "Dios sólo sabe con cuántos ha estado!"

Trust me I don't know what Tanya said but all I know was that Edward and Tia got pissed off about, "Don't talk about my girlfriend like that," said Edward as he wrap is arm around my waist.

"Yeah, you bitch!" snapped Tia, "Just because you think that you're all that, it doesn't mean you have to treat everyone like shit!"

"Oh I know that I'm better that her," said Tanya.

I look form Edward to Tia. "What the fuck did this bitch say to me?" I asked looking at Edward.

Edward sighed, "She said 'You're with this whore, God only know with how many she have been with,'" said Edward.

That was it. I lunge for her but Edward and Tia pull her away from me, "Bella she is not worth it," said Tia

Tanya laughed, "I'll see you on stage, American," said Tanya as she made her way to the stage.

I dropped on my knees, I was so angry that I had tears coming down my face Edward came and wiped them away with his thumb, "Bella, love you know that you're better that her" said Edward, "And you know you've an amazing voice, she is just jealous of you."

"Edward's right Bella, Tanya as been trying to win the competition for three years now," said Tia causing me to look at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Yeah, she has been trying but she have been losing to somebody better than her," said Tia, "So don't let her get into your head, so just go in to that stage and show her what you got."

"Oh believe me I will" I said really determined.

A few minutes later, I saw Aro and Caius made their way to the stage. "Good Evening, ladies and gentleman, and welcome to the New Voices Competition," said Aro as a round of applause started. "Music is one of the greatest gifts we have. We've been lucky enough to have some truly amazing young people sign up for our competition. With that in mind, let's get the show on the road."

"First to perform is Mr. Felix Tiran," said Caius as Felix made his way to the stage.

After Felix performed, Aro came to the stage, "Thank you Felix for that performance," said Aro, "Next we have Ms. Tanya Denali."

The crowd applauded as Tanya came to the stage; she started singing I'm not going to denied it she was good until she miss a few notes making her sound horrible. Then she started dancing but she miss a step making her fall on her ass making the whole crowd laugh, she got up and run off the stage, Tia and I couldn't hold our laughter. Sorry Tanya but karma is a bitch.

Caius came to the stage, "Well I don't have words for what just happen," said Caius, "Now we have Liam Davis."

Liam came and perform then Heidi, Gabriela, Alec, Gina, Chelsea. Then Aro came to the stage once again, "Now we have Ms. Tia Harner" said Aro.

"Good Luck, Tia," I said

"Thanks Bella," said Tia as she made her way to the stage.

Tia started singing, and God she had a beautiful voice, the way she sang and they way she moved was amazing.

When Tia was done she bow and left the stage, "That was such a rush! It's the best feeling ever!" said Tia.

Once again Caius came to the stage, "And our last performance of the night is Ms. Isabella Swan" said Caius.

I made my way to the stage, and took the microphone, look at the crowd and saw Emmett, Rosie, Ali and Jasper cheering for me. And I look behind me and saw Edward he wink at me and mouthed 'I love you'; I gave him the signal so he can start playing the piano.

Edward started playing as I took a deep breath, close my eyes, and started singing…

_Here I am, once again feeling lost but now and then  
I breathe it in to let it go  
And you don't know where you are now  
Or what it will come to if only somebody could hear  
When you figure out how you're lost in the moment  
You disappear_

I open my eyes and started singing the chorus.

_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy just remember me when it turns out right  
Coz you know that if you're living your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
In my victory just remember me  
When I make it shine_

I was moving my hips, jumping up and down, it was such a rush and amazing feeling.

_Reaching high feeling low  
I'm holding on but letting go  
I like to shine  
I'll shine for you_

When I sang that I look back at Edward and winked at him.

_And it's time to show the world how  
It's a little bit closer  
As long as I'm ready to go  
All we have is right now  
As long as you feel it inside you know_

I was singing my heart out, I was been the Bella that I love to be the dorky, funny and lovable Bella.

_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy just remember me  
When it turns out right  
Coz you know that if you're living your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
In my victory just remember me  
When I make it shine_

I looked up to the crowd and saw the guys jumping up and down with me clapping their hand to the beat of the music, did I mention that I've the best friends ever!

_Everyone can tell you how it's all been said and done (whoa)  
Harder times will change your mind and make you want to run  
But you want it and you need it like you need to breathe the air  
If you doubt you just believe it that's enough to get you there_

And I knew that no matter what happened in the future, I'll shine and nobody will stop me. I looked at the crowd once again and saw my friends cheering me on.

_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy just remember me when it turns out right  
Coz you know that if you're living your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
In my victory just remember me  
When I make it shine_

When I sang the last line I felt amazing, everybody started clapping and cheering. I took a bow and left the stage with Edward behind me.

Tia came and hug me, "That was amazing Bella, you've a great voice," said Tia.

A few minutes later, we were told to go out on stage. Apparently Aro and Caius had picked their winner. As we made our way out to the stage, everyone told me how great I did. I thanked them and told them they were all amazing musicians.

We stood on the stage while Aro and Caius made their way up to the stage. I could feel the nerves hitting as we stood there.

"Weren't they all amazing tonight?" asked Aro as everyone clapped for us once again. "Thank you to all of our competitors. You should all be proud for how well you performed tonight."

"We have decided on the top performance of the night" said Caius, "Our grand prize winner will receive seven tickets to Walt Disney World and performed and original song, on the last show on the park." he explained.

Oh my god! Performed at Disney! That was the best price ever!

"It is my pleasure to announce that this year's winner is," said Aro.

* * *

**So who wins, that is a very good question. I hope that you like the chapter, I had fun writing it. I couldn't stop laughing when I wrote the part when Tanya fall flat on her ass *evil smile* I want to thank my amazing, wonderful, extraordinary beta Ms. Butteryflybetty for helping me on this chapter. And also I want to thank you guys for reviewing my story I love it when you do… btw the song is from the show Victorious on Nickelodeon, it called Make it Shine, I just love that song!**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	28. Make it Shine!

_Previously on 'Road to a Happy Ending'_

"_We have decided on the top performance of the night" said Caius, "Our grand prize winner will receive seven tickets to Walt Disney World and performed and original song, on the last show on the park." he explained._

_Oh my god! Performed at Disney! That was the best price ever!_

_"It is my pleasure to announce that this year's winner is," said Aro_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The suspense was killing me, Aro and Caius looked at each other, and "Miss Isabella Swan!" said Aro and Caius together.

Everyone jumped up to their feet and started yelling and screaming for me as they clapped. Edward came over and hugged me, I made my way to Aro and Caius, and I couldn't believe I just one an international music competition.

I took the trophy in my hands, I could hear Emmett's big mouth shouting "That's my sister!."

Aro leaned in and whispered to me. "You were truly a joy to watch you perform, my dear."

"Thank you so much," I whispered.

Caius gave me and envelope which I assume they had the tickets inside, "That was an excellent performance, you've an incredible voice," said Caius.

The three of us pose on stage they were flashes everywhere. The crowd started cheering and clapping again. I manage to get out of the stage and I was so happy and excited, I still couldn't believe that I won, a few minutes later, I saw Emmett, Rosie, Ali and Jasper.

The moment I saw my friends, Emmett pull me into a big bear hug, "I'm so proud of you, sister bear," said Emmett.

I hugged him back, "Thank you brother bear," I said as I kiss him on the cheek.

Rosie came and hug me as well, "That was incredible Bella, I knew you could do it," said Rosie.

Ali started jumping up and down as she came and hug me as well, "Congratulations, Bella," squealed Ali.

Jasper came and join our hug, "That was amazing Bells," said Jasper as he kissed my forehead.

Then I saw my Edward, "Edward!" I squealed as I jumped into his arms. I wrapped my arms and legs around him. Edward pressed his lips to mine, softly.

"Baby, I'm so proud of you," he whispered against my lips, "I knew you could do it. You were shining tonight."

I wrapped my arms around Edward, pulling him as close as I could. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, whispering his love for me just before his lips touched mine. In that moment, I knew that as great as winning the competition was, having Edward love me, hold me, taking care of me, was the greatest feeling in the world. Way better than standing on that stage. I was fixing to deepen the kiss when I felt someone grab my arm, spinning me away from Edward. I wasn't surprised to see Tanya standing there with a hateful glare on her face.

"You may think you are all that, Bella Swan, but you are nothing more than an American whore," she spat. From behind her, I saw Aro and Caius snap their heads at her. Clearly they had heard every word she said, "You just had to come here to Spain and still my victory!"

Aro and Caius just looked at us, I think that they were waiting for my reaction, "I don't know what your problem is Tanya, but I didn't steal your victory, I earned it" I said.

"Then why did you enter this competition?" said Tanya, "You stupid American!"

"Would you stop with the insults?" I snapped, "The reason why I entered the competition is because I needed to prove to myself that I could shine."

"Prove what? That you're a nobody," smirked Tanya.

"You know what, I don't give a shit of what you think about me or the reasons why I did this," I said, "I practiced like everybody else, and performed like everybody else. And if the judges found something in me and they choose me to win this competition then I'm fine with it."

"You stupid-"

"That's quite enough Ms. Denali," said Aro. Tanya spun around and gaped at him. "Miss Swan won the competition fair. It isn't her fault that you fell on the stage."

Tanya went to say something but Caius held up his hand to stop her from talking, "And consider this your last performance in this competition," said Caius.

"What? You can't do that?" screamed Tanya.

"Yes I can, I'm in charge of this competition," said Caius calmly.

"Thank you for participating Ms. Denali," said Aro as Tanya left stomping her feet, "Once again Miss Swan congratulations."

"Thank you, sir," I said as Aro and Caius left.

I look back at my family, "What the hell just happen?" asked Emmett.

I rolled my eyes, "It's nothing big brother," I said, "Besides we're going to Disney for two weeks!"

Everybody started laughing; we left the Palace of Catalan Music and went home. I was so emotionally overwhelmed when we got back to the house and I knew that I needed to call Charlie. I knew that he was awake and waiting for me to call.

Edward and I were on the bed when I took my phone out and dialed Charlie.

"Bella!" he cheered, "How was it?"

"Hi daddy," I said, "It was amazing!"

"Did you shine?" asked Charlie.

"Yes daddy I did shine," I said with a smile on my face.

Charlie chuckled, "I told you that you were going to shine, honey," said Charlie, "I know that is not important, but did you win?"

I giggled, "Yes daddy I did!" I squealed, "I won the competition!"

"Congratulations, baby. I'm so proud of you!" said Charlie.

"Thank you, daddy" I said, "I couldn't have done it without knowing that you believed in me."

"Of course, I believed in you," he said. I knew he was smiling. "You can do anything, honey. You're so much stronger than you think."

"Well, I won a trip to Disney and I was hoping that Seth could come with us," I explained. "Do you think he would?"

"I'm sure he would," chuckled Charlie. "He loves Disney. I'll give him a call in later in the morning and ask him."

"Oh crap, Dad, I bet it's so late there," I fretted. "I bet you are exhausted."

"Yeah, I'm a little tired but I had to stay up until I heard from you. I just knew you were going to win," he said. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. "I'm so proud of you, honey."

"Thank you, Daddy," I cried, quietly. "You should go to bed. I love you."

"I love you, too, honey," he murmured. "Goodnight."

I hung up the phone and cuddle next to Edward, "I assume that Charlie was happy for you," whispered Edward, as he started to kiss my neck.

I moaned, "Yes, he's going to talk to Seth in the morning," I said.

Edward pulled me to him as he gently kissed me. I lifted my arms and started unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as I had all the buttons opened, I pushed it down his arms and threw it to the side. I felt Edward reach behind me and slowly start to unzip my jeans, I stepped out of it.

"Beautiful," murmured Edward as he began caressing my body gently.

I slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled his zipper down. I pushed the pants to his feet. Edward step out of them and kick them to the side. Edward reached behind me and unhooked my bra and tossed to the side. He started to reach up and gently caress my breast; I couldn't stop the moan that left my lips when I felt his hands on me it always feels like the first time.

He kissed me gently on the lips before making his way down to my neck and to the valley between my breasts. He took one of my nipples into his mouth and sucked on it while he rolled the other one between his fingers. He slowly made his way down my torso till he was at the top of my tong. He slowly pulled it off of me and moaned when he saw I was hairless, as he gently lower his mouth on to my throbbing wet core.

As soon as I felt his tongue on me, I bucked my hips slightly. Edward pressed my legs apart as he continued to plunge his tongue into me. I felt him take my clit into his mouth at the same time that he inserted one finger.

"Edward…don't…stop," I begged, "That feels so good."

Edward started moving his finger in and out of me as he nibble on my clit. I could feel my orgasm building as he inserted another finger. I felt wave after wave of pleasure rush over me as I climaxed. Edward continued to devour me as I came down from my high. I felt him kiss his way up my body before he kissed me hard. I could feel his erection pressing into my thigh.

I could feel his cock harden against me as his hands roamed my body. I started to kissed him hard before I lower myself and took his cock in my mouth. Edward inhaled sharply when I took him in. I began to move my mouth up and down his cock. I couldn't fit him all the way in my mouth so I used my hand to stroke the base of his cock.

"Fuck, love… so… fucking… good," moaned Edward as he weaved one of his hands into my hair.

I used my tongue to massage his head and shaft. I lightly raked my teeth along his shaft and pulled him in and out fast. I could feel him started to tense up as I continued to pull him in and out of my mouth.

"I'm…going…to …fuck…cum," he panted.

I simply moaned lightly. I felt his body shutter as he came in my mouth. I sucked and swallowed every drop. It tasted salty and sweet. I don't think I could ever get enough of it. Edward pulled me up and kissed me hard.

"I need you baby," I whispered.

"I love you," whispered Edward as he slowly started to push into me.

Edward gave me time to get accustomed to his size, a few moments later I lifted my hips to encourage Edward to move with me. Edward slowly started moving in and out of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Bella, you feel so good, whispered Edward.

"Oh God!," I mumbled as he started to moved faster.

I knew I wasn't going to make it much longer. I could feel the tension starting to build again. I pulled Edward's lips down to mine and kissed him as my body exploded with another orgasm.

"Fuck, Edward," I screamed as I felt my entire body shake.

Edward began thrusting faster and I could tell that he was getting close to his own release. I wrapped my legs tight around him pulling him into me deeper than he was before. He pushed into me a few more times, "Bella," screamed Edward as he spilled inside of me.

"I love you so much," I said.

Edward kissed me softly, "I love you too," whispered Edward.

After making love again, we fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

**Here you go the winner of the competition, and yes I brought Tanya back *evil smile* I thought that it would be fun to throw her away from the competition. I want to thank to my amazing, wonderful beta Ms. Butterflybetty, for helping me. **

**Please Review and Thank You!**


	29. Downtown Disney

_Previously on 'Road to a Happy Ending'_

"_I love you so much," I said._

_Edward kissed me softly, "I love you too," whispered Edward._

_After making love again, we fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms._

**Bella's POV**

Today we are headed to Orlando, Florida; where we were going to meet Seth and Nessie. I have never met her before but from what Charlie and Seth told me she was a good girl. After long hours of been on the plane we finally arrive at Orlando International Airport, after we collect all our luggage we headed up to the bus that was transporting us to the hotel. We're staying at the Disney All Star Movies Resort; we were going to meet Seth and Nessie there.

When we got to the hotel us girls and Emmett started bouncing in our seats, it wasn't the first time that we came to Disney but every time we did we became little kids especially Emmett. We started walking towards the lobby which is called Cinema Hall. Once we checked in, I saw Seth and this girl, who I presumed was Nessie. She was tan, with curly light brown hair and brown eyes. As soon as Seth saw me, he got up from his sit leaving the girl there and I started running towards my cousin.

"Bells," said Seth as I jump on his waiting arms, "I miss you!"

"Oh Seth I miss you too, so much" I said, wrapping my arms and legs around him. "I'm so glad you could come."

"I'm glad to be here," said Seth as he put my feet safely on the ground, "Charlie told me that you won the contest, I'm so proud of you."

When I was about to answer Seth, the girl that was with him clear her throat. Seth and I both looked over at her only to find her glaring at me. Seth started to laugh, which only made her madder. "Would you like to explain why this..." she trailed off as she tried to stop herself from calling me a name. I could see it in her eyes. "SETH, EXPLAIN!"

"Nessie, meet my cousin, Bella," smirked Seth, "She's the reason we are here, honey."

Nessie look between me and Seth with wide open eyes, as she started to blush, "Oh shit, I'm so sorry Bella," said Nessie, "Um... oh god. This is so embarrassing."

I chuckled softy, "It's nice to finally meet you Nessie, Seth is always talking about you," I said as I pull her into a hug.

"I hope that everything he told you was good," said Nessie, playfully glaring at Seth.

Seth put his hands up in the air, "I swear everything was good," said Seth as he kiss Nessie's cheek, "So where is the gang?"

I turn around to see Edward and the other holding their laughter about what they just witnessed, "Nessie, this is Edward my boyfriend, Emmett, Rosie, Ali and Jasper," I said, "Guys this is Nessie, Seth's girlfriend."

Nessie wave at the gang, "Nice to meet you guys," said Nessie.

"Nice to meet you too, Nessie," said Edward.

"So did you guys check in already?" asked Seth.

"Yes we did," said Jasper, "Ali and I are in room 1920."

"Rosie and I are in room 1919," said Emmett

"How about us, baby?" I asked.

"We're in room 1918," said Edward, "Seth, what room are you and Nessie in?"

"We're in the same building as you I suppose we're in room 1917," said Seth.

We started walking toward the building where our rooms were, when Ali started jumping up and down with excitement, "I wonder which movie is theme is the building where our rooms are," squealed Ali.

"Oh maybe we are in the ones of the Mighty Ducks!" squealed Emmett did I mention he is a little kid, "That movie is so cool!"

"Hell yeah," said all the guys as Rosie, Ali, Nessie and I rolled our eyes.

We keep walking toward the building, once we got there us girls started screaming when we saw our when we saw that we were staying in the Toy Story building. We were staying at the main building we could see Woody sitting there, I took my camera out from my bag handed it to Edward, and then I pulled all the girls in front of Woody as posed. Edward took the picture of us.

We decided to take our bags to our respective rooms, and meet with the others in thirty minutes so we could continue exploring the hotel. Edward and I went into our hotel room; it had a queen size bed, the covers had Mickey Mouse faces on it. The T.V was in front of the bed on the walls they had stars, next to the bed was a mini hallway that takes you to the bathroom it was small but cozy.

We started walking and then out of nowhere Emmett started screaming and pointing when we look, he was pointing at Buzz Lightyear. He quickly posed like Buzz as Rosie and I took pictures of him posing.

"To infinity and beyond!" bellowed Emmett, making us laughing so hard that we had tears on our eyes.

Out of nowhere, "There's a snake on my boot," said Edward and Jasper at the same time, causing us to laugh even more.

"We should do something tonight," said Ali.

"We should go to Downtown Disney," said Rosie.

"That would cool," said Jasper.

"So let's go then," I said, "Let's go and load up the buses."

We walk towards the buses and got on the bus that was headed to Downtown Disney. A couple of minutes later we arrive, and got off the buses.

"Let's going to Disney Quest," screamed Emmett.

I rolled my eyes, "Brother Bear, we'll go there but why don't we walk around it and when we are done we will go in, okay," I said.

"Okay little sister," said Emmett

We started walking looking at the different shops, when all the boys started squealing when we girls looked at why they were squealing about we saw the LEGO Imagination Center.

"How many Lego's do you think they need to build that R2D2 figuring?" asked Seth, "I mean that is so freaking awesome!."

"I don't know Seth but look at that T-Rex!" said Edward, "Now that is awesome!"

Did I tell you that my boyfriend is obsessed with LEGO, we went into the store and they had almost every type of Lego are available here. From the simplest set of blocks to the latest kits, clothing and games, they boys went nuts. Jasper and Edward quickly went to the part of the store that was dedicated to Star Wars, a little bit more and they'd be drooling over the figuring that the had there. We went outside of the shop and it was like Christmas for the guys there it was a play zone, just image Edward, Jasper, Seth and Emmett there.

We pose and took pictures, after that we started walking again now it was our turn to squealed when we saw the best Disney store ever, World of Disney! This was the ultimate Disney Character store ever, it had a huge Stitch on the roof, the Cinderella carriage and Mickey with Minnie on another side.

I pulled Edward inside with me, "Come babe, I want to buy us some Mickey ears!" I squealed.

Edward started chuckling, "Okay my love, let's get you some Mickey ears," said Edward.

We started browsing thru the store, the first part of the store was Magic Room where they had photo frames, towels, snow globes. Edward and I quickly picked a photo frame for Esme and we were going to put a picture from all of us together and give it to her. Next was the Princess Experience Room, in where I found Ali, Rosie and Nessie squealing with the entire princess outfits, dolls, accessories, toys, each of us pick a tiara and started acting like princesses we took more pictures.

Edward took my hand, "May I have this dance, my princess?" said Edward as The Beauty and the Beast theme song started playing.

I giggled, "Yes, you may," I said.

Edward and I started dancing we were in our own little world, when Edward spin me around I saw, Rosie, Ali and Nessie dancing also with their boys. Everybody around us started looking at us, in the middle of the song I felt somebody tap me on my leg. When I looked down, it was a little girl with bronze hair and blue eyes, dress like the princess.

I kneel in front of the little girl, "I'm Gabby, are you a princess?," whispered Gabby.

"Nice to meet you Gabby, I'm Bella," I said "No, I'm not. Why do you ask?."

"Because you're dancing with a prince," said Gabby pointing at Edward who had a smile on his face.

"Oh that's Edward," I said, "Would you like to dance with him?"

Gabby nodded furiously. Edward took her little hand in his and started dancing with her. It was so cute to see Edward dance with Gabby. I could imagine our future children, I knew that Edward would be a wonderful father. When the song ended Edward knelt in front of Gabby and kissed her cheek, making her blush as she turned and ran back to her parents. They had been watching with smiles on their faces.

I looked at Edward with such a passion and love, I threw my arms around his neck, "You'll make a great dad someday," I whispered, "I love you."

I kiss him softly, "I love you too love," whispered Edward against my lips.

After that we continue to explore the store, we step into the Villains Room where they had jewelry, trading pins and collectibles. The girls and I took matching bracelets that said 'Sisters Forever' we made Nessie take one too since we already consider her our sister. Then we get to the Map Room, where they had Disney souvenirs like pens, pencils, magnets, key chains, where I took some key chains for Charlie and Carlisle. We continue to browse thru the store when we arrive at the Carnival Room, where they had every single plush toy that you could image Edward got me a huge Mickey Mouse, and finally I found the Mickey ears, we paid for our purchases left the store.

Our next stop was **Goofy's Candy Company which was a** fantastic interactive candy shop. It had so much more than a candy store, it was bright and colorful. There were rows and rows of self serve bins full with candy.

"Oh my god, look at all of this candy!" squealed Emmett, "I'm going to get my favorite, Taffy."

"I'm getting Three Musketeers bars!" said Rosie.

I rolled my eyes at both of them, "I'm going to get Gummy Bears! They're the shit!," I said.

"Sour gummy worms are the best, Bella and you know it," smirked Seth.

"Oh come on you guys, you know that the best candy are the Pixie Stick," said Ali.

Each of us got a bag fill with our favorite candy, we paid and got outside we share our candy and trust me it was a bad idea with candy to Emmett and Ali because they became more hyper than they were.

We were walking toward Disney Quest, when we spotted a henna tattoo cart, us girls decide to get them just to tease the boys a little.

"Ali what are you going to get?" asked Rosie.

"I'm going to get a butterfly on my hip bone," said Ali and I swear I heard Jasper moan, "What about you Nessie?."

Nessie lean toward Seth caressing her chest with her finger, "I'm going to get a wolf, just like my Seth on the bedroom," said Nessie in a sexy voice, "What about you, Rosie?."

Rosie walk towards Emmett, "Well I love my big teddy bear, right here," said Rosie as she kiss Emmett on the cheek, "So I'm going to get a teddy bear, what about you Bella?."

I felt Edward putting his arm around my waist as he kiss my neck, "I'm going to get the letters E and B united with a little heart in my lower hip," I said.

Edward moaned, "That's so sexy love, I can't wait to see it done," whispered Edward in my ear.

Ali, Rosie and Nessie were getting their tattoos done, so I went to get mine. As I slipped my pants down my hip, I heard Edward take a deep breath. I looked over my shoulder at him and smirked. He was watching me with heavy eyes and lust echoed all over his face. The tattoo artist wiped the spot on my hips with a cotton swab and I heard Edward growl. I could see the possiveness in his eyes. I was his and he was claiming me.

I motioned to Edward with my index finger to come to me, when he did, "I'm all yours, baby" I purred in his ear.

"All mine," growled Edward.

Once we got our tattoos done and started walking towards Disney Quest when we got there we paid for our tickets and went to enjoy the five floors of pure video games. One of the floors was the Explore Zone, that transporter you to another world which was the Virtual Jungle Cruise while shooting the rapids, after that we went on Aladdin's Magic Carpet Ride which it gave us a tour of Agrabah and you race until you release the Genie. Then we search of hidden treasure on the Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for Buccaneer Gold.

Another floor was the Replay Zone which was full with classic games and rides with Buzz Lightyear's Astroblaster, and trust me all hell broke loose on that game, we ended up playing laser tag. We divided into teams, it was Emmett and I, Edward and Rosie, Ali and Seth, Jasper and Nessie, in the end Emmett and I won beating the other with a score of 1,250 points, while Edward and Rosie got 1,125; Ali and Seth got 1,185 and Jasper and Nessie got 1,190.

Once the game was done we headed to the buses and got to the hotel, once in our room Edward and I took a shower and headed to sleep, I cuddle on Edward's chest as I drifted off into sleep wrap in Edward's arms.

**So here you go the gang arrived to Orlando and finally meet Nessie. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I want to thank my amazing and extraordinary beta Ms. Butterflybetty for helping me every time that I get stuck, you're the best! In the next we will see in which park the guys are going too… **

**Please Review and Thank You!**


	30. Epcot

_Previously 'Road to a Happy Ending'_

_Once the game was done we headed to the buses and got to the hotel, once in our room Edward and I took a shower and headed to sleep, I cuddle on Edward's chest as I drifted off into sleep wrap in Edward's arms. _

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The next morning, I awoke once more, safe and secure in Edward's arms. It was the most amazing feeling, I turn around to see my Adonis sleeping next to me, the way he look so peaceful. Edward was perfect in every way, apparently he was dreaming of us because his morning wood was up, I try to resist touching but it was so tempting.

"Good morning love," said Edward and I looked over to see bright green eyes smiling at me.

I smiled back and said, "Good morning," I said. As I stretched and the sheet fell to my waist.

Edward let out a moan and shifted; I chuckled and rolled over onto him, kissing him thoroughly. When I pulled away, we were both breathless.

I slowly moved my hand to his glorious morning wood, and started stroking it, "Somebody woke up horny… _oh god_… this morning," said Edward.

I bit my lip as I looked down at his cock, his pre-cum was on his tip, I didn't even think twice about it as I leaned down and swiped my tongue of it, pulling it into my mouth.

"Fuck, Bella that feel so good," moaned Edward.

I moaned, "Do you mind if I play 'Riding Edward'?" I whispered

"Oh god, go ahead," said Edward.

I growled as I climbed on Edward, slowly taking him into my body and began to grinding my hips on his lovely and hard morning wood.

"You like my cock, huh baby?" moaned Edward.

"Fuck Yes!" I moaned, "I feel so good! Fuck!" I groaned as I continued to grind my wet core.

Edward hissed in response as he grabbed my hips to press me harder against him.

"Oh god Edward!" I moaned.

I sat up on his cock, as Edward crashed his lips to mine while I teasingly slow, slid my hot, wet core onto his cock. Edward groaned and bucked his hips on contact pounding himself harder into me.

"Edward!" I moaned his name loudly.

Edward grabbed onto my hips while I leaned forward and palmed his chest. I hovered above him as he thrusted his hips up to meet mine, making me moan his name every time.

I began to push down harder on him and moving my hips in circular motion. That simple move made Edward hit my sweet spot. Edward grabbed tighter onto my hips as my walls began to become tighter around his cock. Edward started stroking my clit making me cum.

I had a feeling that Edward wasn't done with me because he rolled us back over so that his body was hovering over mine. Edward started to slowly move in and out of me, he grabbed onto my thighs and pushed harder into me.

"Damn it Edward! Fuck me faster!"

"My pleasure baby."

Edward gripped the headboard and continue to pounded into me hard. I started screaming and I could feel my walls to get tight again. I knew Edward was going to cum soon and he knew I was cumming too. Once again his thumb found my clit and we both screamed as we came together. Edward collapsed onto me, leaning most of his weight on his elbows as we both tried to catch a much-needed breath.

"Now that was the best good morning sex ever!" I said.

After that we took a shower and met with the others at the buffet so we could get some breakfast before going to the park. We decided to go to Epcot, so when we were done with breakfast we load up the bus that was going to take us to the park.

When we got to Epcot, we purchase our tickets and got inside the park looked amazing the first thing that we saw was the giant golf ball, as they called it.

Our first ride was _Test Track_, we started making fun of Edward because the whole thing was to drive safe and to the speed limit. After that we went to _The Seas with Nemo and Friends_, Emmett got a kick out of that one he was like a five year old boy. Especially when we got the chance to talk to Crush the turtle, we were the only ones on that part of the attraction, Emmett started talking to him saying lines from the movie like, 'You got it dude', it was so funny. Then we went to the Lion King'sattraction, _The Circle of Life_ where we saw parts of the movie, but our favorite part was singing _Hakuna Matata_. Specially Emmett he was singing at the top of his lungs and Jasper, Edward and Seth took a video of it saying that they were going to post it on YouTube.

"This shit is priceless," laughed Edward, holding his phone up. "God, you can't pay for this kind of blackmail."

"No kidding, man," snorted Seth, clapping Edward on the shoulder. "He doesn't even seem to care that the world is going to see this."

"He doesn't," sighed Jasper as Emmett finished singing, flipping them all off as they teased him.

After _The Circle of Life_ we decided to go to the _World Showcase_, starting with Mexico one of the cast member greeted us by saying '_Hola_' then we quickly made our way to _Gran Fiesta Tour Starring the Three Caballeros_ attraction where we saw Donald Duck, Jose Carioca and Panchito. You see Donald got lost at Mexico and it's up to Jose and Panchito to find him. In the ride they show parts of Mexico and some of the different things that they do there.

Edward put his arm around my waist as we walked towards Norway, "Te amo" said Edward as kiss me on the cheek.

Naturally I blushed, "Yo tambien te amo" I said.

The next country was Norway; just like in Mexico a cast member greeted us by saying '_Hallo_', we when to the ride called _Maelstrom_ it was a Viking-style boat that takes you through a 10th century Viking village and a mythical forest where we could encounter trolls who cast a curse on the boats. Our boat started to go backwards and then we saw the waterfall Emmett started screaming like a girl because he thought that we were going to fall, but out of nowhere the boat started to go forward again. Then you see a grand fjord and then continue on through a storm by a North Sea oil rig.

Once the ride was over, we exit into a quaint Norwegian village setting which was a store. With Viking horns, you know the boys, they grab a set of horns and pose for pictures to a giant troll found that we saw in the shop.

I walk towards one of the cast member at the store, "Excuse me do you know how do you say 'I Love You' in Norwegian?," I asked.

The cast member whose name was Natalie, "Jeg elsker deg" said Natalie.

"Thank you" I said as I walked towards Edward.

I hugged him reach up to his ear, "Jeg elsker deg" I whispered, "It means I love you in Norwegian."

Edward kiss me softly, "Jeg elsker deg, too Bella," mumbled Edward against my lips.

The next country was China where we took pictures with Mulan who greeted us by saying '_Ni hao'_, the boys quickly pose with her and us girls pose with Capt. Shan.

Once Edward was done posing with Mulan, I saw him go to the cast member asked him something that I didn't catch. A few moments later Edward came took my hand in his, "Wo ie ni" whispered Edward in my ear, "I love you in Chinese."

I smiled, "Wo ie ni, too love" I said. This was fun so many ways to say I love you to the man of my dreams'

The guys asked us what we were asking the cast members, we told them that we were asking how to say 'I love you' in other languages and they thought that is was a romantic idea and they wanted to know too.

Next was Germany there we also were greeted by a cast member by saying 'Guten Tag' where we shop and bought a huge ass turkey leg because Emmett started whining that he was hungry.

Out of nowhere I saw Jasper talking to a cast member, he walk towards Ali, "Ich liebe dich" said Jasper, "It's I love you in German."

Rosie, Nessie and I looked at them with aw faces, "Ich liebe dich, too Jazzy" said Ali.

Then we went to Italy and in every store that we went in they greet us by saying '_Buon Giornio' _it was fun to learn about Italy, and their costumes. When we were do we headed to Japan, it was '_Ohayo Gozaimusu',_ we bought a kimonos Ali's was pink, Rosie's was red, Nessie's was green and mine was blue.

When Nessie was up to pay her kimono, "Excuse me, but how do you say 'I love you' in Japanese?," asked Nessie to the cashier, whose named was Maggie.

"Kimi o ai shiteru" said Maggie as she handed Nessie's change and receipt.

"Thank you," said Nessie

Nessie walk towards Seth, hugged him, "Kimi o ai shiteru, Seth" said Nessie "Japanese for I love you."

I swear that I saw my cousin blush, "Kimi o ai shiteru, too Nessie" said Seth as kissed her softly.

Then we headed to Morocco, Ali went nuts with the shopping from earrings to clothes you name it she bought it, we also learn how to say hello in Morocco which was '_Salam Alekoum'_.

With the corner of my eye I saw Emmett buy a single flower from one of the shops there and talk to the cast member. We came back jogging towards Rosie, "Ana moajaba bik" said Emmett as he give the flower to Rosie and kissed her cheek, "Moroccan for I love you."

"Ana moajaba bik, too my Emmy bear" said Rosie as she kiss him on the cheek.

"Who would thought that Emmett could be so romantic?" whispered Jasper, causing us to laughed.

"Hey I heard that!" said Emmett.

We continue our way to France where we quickly made our way to the replica that they have of the Eiffel Tower, when we found a cast member, say '_Bonjour_' and asked him to take a picture of us. Form France we went to the United Kingdom, and then we went to Canada. Where they had huge beautiful gardens and if Esme were here she'd have felt in love with them, and then we saw a band that started singing 'Oh Canada, oh Canada'

It was almost eight thirty, so we decided to go back to the hotel; once there we said our goodbyes and headed to our rooms.

Edward and I change into our pj's, "Sweet dreams, my Bella," whispered Edward as he kiss my forehead, "I love you."

"Good night my Edward," I said as I rested my head on his bare chest, "I love you too."

After that we drifted into sleep, since tomorrow we were going to explore another park.

* * *

**I hope that you guys like this chapter, it was a really fun chapter to write. All the information that I'm using for these next few chapters are from my personal experiences in the Disney parks, plus doing research in the Disney parks web site. I want to thank my friend and beta Ms. Butterflybetty for helping me with this chapter specially the part where Edward, Seth and Jasper record Emmett singing, that was her evil mind working ;). I'll see you guys in the next chapter, which park will the gang go next…?**

**Please Review and Thank You!**


	31. Animal Kingdom

_Previously 'Road to a Happy Ending'_

_Edward and I change into our pj's, "Sweet dreams, my Bella," whispered Edward as he kiss my forehead, "I love you."_

"_Good night my Edward," I said as I rested my head on his bare chest, "I love you too."_

_After that we drifted into sleep, since tomorrow we were going to explore another park._

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I woke up, took a quick shower and headed down to get some breakfast. When we arrive to the buffet Seth was already there, we grab some bacon, eggs, toast and a cup of coffee. When went at sat on the table with Seth who had a huge smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" asked Bella as she took a bit of her toast.

Seth took a sip of his coffee, and grin at Bella, "I'm happy for you, Edward makes you happy," said Seth, making me chocked on my coffee.

I knew that Seth approved of our relationship, since he was a bit over protective of Bella and we have been great friends but I was dating his baby cousin. Especially since what happened with Jacob.

"Um… I'm happy Seth, you know that" said Bella.

"Yes I know that now. I've always been there to protect you Bella, you're my little cousin," whispered Seth, "Sometimes I feel so helpless, and I know that you don't need me anymore."

Bella took Seth's hand and hold it tightly as I put my arm around her it was my way to tell her that I was here, "Seth, I'll always need you, you're my best cousin, my best friend," whispered Bella, "I know that you will always protect me."

"When you told me about what happened with that stupid bastard, I felt so guilty," said Seth as he had tears forming in his eyes, "I was the one who introduce you guys, and I trusted him to take care of you, and he cheated on you and rape you. And I couldn't stop him, I wanted to kill him."

"Seth I told you already it wasn't your fault what he didn't as nothing to do with you," whispered Bella as tear started running thru her cheeks.

"When you told me what happen in the beach, I went to the jail to see Jake," whispered Seth looking straight at Bella's eyes with tears flowing down his face, "It wasn't that I didn't believe you Bella, I just I need to know it was true"

Bella shrank back into my arms as she let Seth's words sink in. I could feel her start to shake and knew all hell was about to break out.

"HOW COULD YOU GO TO HIM? DID YOU NOT BELIEVE ME?," screamed Bella, "WHAT THE FUCK SETH? DID YOU THINK I MADE THAT SHIT UP? YOU WHERE GOING TO TAKE HIS SIDE WEREN'T YOU?"

Seth open his eyes wide open, "Bella I'd never had taken his side, I swear!" said Seth, and you could see the pain in his eyes, "It was that when Quil said what he said on the beach, I was furious at him and you told me what happen. I didn't know what to do, since you never told me."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want that monster to control me," snapped Bella, "I even told Edward that I didn't want the pity, I wanted to put it behind me and continue with my life like nothing happen."

I pulled Bella back into the chair, and wrapped my arms around her. I was pissed as hell as Seth, too, but something told me that he needed to explain. "Seth, why did you go to see him?" I asked.

Seth sighed as he leaned back, "I needed to know how he could do that. Why he would do that? He was my friend and I trusted him with the one person I cared about more than anything. Bella, you're my family, my blood. You and Charlie were there for me when I was lost," said Seth.

"And going to see him, helped you?" asked Bella, shaking her head. "I don't understand."

"After he cheated on you, I told him to leave you alone. I told him that if I ever found him even close to you that I would kill him," whispered Seth, "When you told me that he...raped you, Bella, I wanted to kill him. I went to that jail and demanded that he tell me why."

"Did he tell you why?" asked Bella, wiping a tear off her cheek.

"He said that he didn't know," muttered Seth. "He said that he loves you and all he wanted was you to give him another chance. I asked him what made him think that by forcing himself on you, ignoring you as you cried and screamed for him to stop, that you would ever take him back, he just leaned back in his chair and said, 'Because we belonged together' I sat there in my chair just staring at him. I didn't even know what to say. He wasn't Jake. He was someone else," said Seth, shaking his head. "After a couple of minutes, I stood up and said 'One day, you are going to really pay for what you did to her. I hope it that you have to live the rest of your life knowing just how you made her feel. You are nothing more than a piece of shit who should rot in hell.' I turned and left him sitting there staring at me."

I looked at Bella, she was sobbing, Seth came and kneel down in front of Bella, "Bella, I would never not believe you. I'm sorry if I upset you. I love you so much," said Seth who was sobbing too.

Bella gave him a hug, "I love you too, Seth so much, you're my best cousin ever," said Bella.

"Don't worry guys everything is going to be okay," I said.

Seth looked at me with a smile, "I know that's kind of late but if ever hurt her I'll hunt you down," said Seth.

"I wouldn't have it any other way; I promise you I'll never hurt Bella. I love her to much," I said as I saw the rest of the gang coming toward us.

"Is everything okay?" asked Nessie, looking between the three of us.

"It's nothing Ness," said Seth, "Let's get ready so we can get going to the park."

"Yeah let's get ready, come on love," I said as took Bella's hand and headed to our room to get ready.

A couple of minutes later, we meet with everybody in front of the buses, I couldn't hold my laughter when I saw Emmett with the whole safari outfit, he was wearing a pair of the tackiest, vomit green shorts I had ever seen, that were covered in pink and blue kangaroos, with a brown hat on his head that had corks dangling. He looks like a crocodile hunter, that just came from Australia or something.

As soon as Jasper saw Emmett he started laughing, "Emmett what in the hell are you wearing?" asked Jasper.

"Dude, we're going to the Animal Kingdom," said Emmett, "So we've to be comfortable just in case we need to run when the lion's attacks or something aren't you scared."

We loaded up into the buses that would take us to the park, as soon as we got to the park we bought our tickets and got in. The lady that gave us the tickets gave us a map, there were so many things that we couldn't decide what to see first.

So we decided to go in order we went to Discovery Island, were we saw the Tree of Life where you could see all kinds of birds. And the A Bug's Life musical, it was a show and they gave us 3D glasses it was really fun and colorful, and my lovely Bella enjoy every minute of it.

After that we went to Camp Mickey & Minnie, where we found Mickey, Minnie, Goofy and Donald Duck dress just like Emmett it was quite funny. As soon as Ali saw them she started to jump up and down while Emmett stares at Mickey for a moment with wide eyes before he rushed over and hugged him. Everybody there started laughing as a grown ass man was squealing over Mickey, we took pictures and autographs. My Bella couldn't stop smiling and I haven't seen that big huge smile on her face in a long time.

Next we headed to Africa, where the Kilimanjaro Safari, got into the Safari car the girls were snapping pictures. We saw giraffes, monkeys, elephants, rhinos and Emmet look scared as we reach the lion part of the Safari.

Out of nowhere one of the larger of the lions came toward us, almost like he was stalking us. Emmett scooted closer to Rose. The lion stopped next to the car and barred its teeth, letting out a vicious roar.

Emmett squeaked, "Dude get us out of here!" said Emmett as urged the driver to drove faster, "Drive fast for the love of God!"

"Sir please, no sudden movements or he'll attack us," said the driver, "So please maintain calm."

All of us were chuckling softly, "Oh my god we're going to be lion's lunch today," whispered Emmett as he stay extremely still, and he wasn't even blinking.

I looked at Bella, she had an evil smile on her face she took her camera and snap a picture of Emmett, as soon as the flash pop Emmett screamed like a girl and the lion took one more step toward us.

"Holy Mother God, please don't let me be this huge ass lion's lunch" muttered Emmett, "Please Belly Button stop taking pictures."

The lion started walking backwards, Emmett relief a big breath that he was holding, and as soon as the safari was over Emmett was the first one out of the car.

Emmett kneel on the floor, "Thank you God!" said Emmett as he kiss the floor, "I'm not going to do that again."

"Aw, Emmy were you scared of the little kitty," smirked Bella.

"Little kitty my ass, that was a huge ass lion," said Emmett.

"Is he going to be okay?," asked Seth while trying to hold his laughter.

"Oh yeah, I stop worrying about him a long time ago," I said.

Then we went to Asia, were we hop on the Expedition Everest, where we got into the car on the first row was Ali, Jasper, Rosie and Emmett, while Seth, Nessie, Bella and I were on the second row of the car. Once we were harnessed in, we began the adventure with scenic twists and turns through a quiet village and woodlands as we began to ascent to the summit. Which was at the 200 ft peak, were we had an amazing view of the surrounding of the whole park.

Next, we went through a cave where up ahead, the tracks have been broken and tangled by the Yeti (Abominable Snowman). The train reverses and we're plummeting through darkness. Between the speed, not being able to see and the unexpected turns, we never knew which way we're heading.

Suddenly it came to a stop, "Why they fuck we're stopping?," yelled Emmett.

Seth started to look around his eyes open in panic, "That's the fuck why?" screamed Seth pointing at something when we realized that the Yeti was right behind us.

"Oh fuck Seth you're right!" I said, as I wink at him telling him to keep playing I knew he wanted to torment Emmett.

Emmett started to scream and the girls and Jasper looked at us like we were crazy, Seth and I winked at them like telling them to play along.

"Edward I don't want that thing to eat me," screamed Bella,

"Seth, morph into a wolf or something! That thing is destroying the tracks," said Nessie as she buried her face on Seth's chest.

Suddenly the train hurls forward towards to a 50 ft drop, "Thank God, we left the Yeti behind us," said Ali as she hold Jasper's arm like holding for her life.

Out of nowhere we were plunged back into darkness with more twists and turns, "Emmett fuck do something!" screamed Rosie, "Look there it is, the Yeti"

"MOMMY! Help Me!" screamed Emmett at the top of his lungs, he seriously was scared and shaking.

I mean what the fuck? You're telling me that 6'2 man is screaming for his mommy on a ride where that thing is fake! I'm ashamed to call him my brother.

As the fierce creature stands 20 feet tall and while screaming at the top of his lungs, it swipes at the train. I have never seen anything like it. It looked so real!

After that we got of the ride and Emmett was still shaking, Rosie looked at Emmett, "Emmett, you tried to push me in front of the Yeti!" said Rosie, "I thought you were supposed to protect me, but I guess that I'm the one with the pants in this relationship."

All of us busted laughing, "I think Emmy might have shit his pants" said Bella between laughs, "Do you need a change of diapers, Emmy?"

"Oh fuck you all that things was scary, I hate this park," said Emmett.

When we saw all the rides and all of what Animal Kingdom had to offer, we got into the buses and left for the hotel. Once go to the hotel, we say our goodnights to the gang and headed to our room. As Bella and I climbed into bed, I thought back to the day. It had been a great day full of laughter. I couldn't wait to see what tomorrow brought…

* * *

**I hope that you like this chapter as much as I did. I had a lot of fun writing it, especially teasing Emmett in which I want to thank my wonderful friend and beta Butterflybetty, they say that evil minds think alike so here is the result of it. I'd start laughing to the point that my sides hurt. Sadly I've to say that there is not a lot of chapters left in this story :(. I've a new idea for a new story but I'm looking for somebody to co-write it with me if you're interested PM me and we'll talk. The gang and I will see you on the next chapter, what park would we explore next…?**

**Please Review & Thank You!**


	32. Disney's Hollywood Studios

_Previously on 'Road to a Happy Ending'_

_When we saw all the rides and all of what Animal Kingdom had to offer, we got into the buses and left for the hotel. Once go to the hotel, we say our goodnights to the gang and headed to our room. __As Bella and I climbed into bed, I thought back to the day. It had been a great day full of laughter. I couldn't wait to see what tomorrow brought…_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up the next day, I found Edward watching me with a frown on his face.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I said.

"You were talking in your sleep," whispered Edward.

"You know I do that all the time," I said.

"Yes I know, but you mention Jacob and Seth," said Edward, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I guess, I was thinking how delusional Jacob is. He still thinks that I'm his," I said, "I feel like he's haunting me, it has been almost nine months and he still thinks that. What happens if he gets out of jail and comes for me again? I'm scare that might happen."

"Love, that dog will have to go through me to get to you," said Edward, "You're mine, and nobody is going to change that."

"Make love to me, Edward" I whispered, "Show me that my body belongs to you."

"With pleasure" whispered Edward as began to kiss me softly making me moan.

Edward started worshiping my body as he pulled my clothes gently and slowly, I loved the way his hands felt on me. He was taking his time, making me his as he touched me. Starting with my neck, "This is mine" said Edward as he kisses my neck making moan.

Edward moaned himself as he became face to face with my breast, he lightly touch them, "Mine", whispered Edward as he put my left breast on his mouth.

"Oh Edward," I moaned, as felt him moved to my other breast.

Edward caressed my sides with his hands as he started kissing my stomach, he kissed my belly button, and "Mine" he whispered making me moan once again.

He gently opened my legs, kissing my thighs until he reached my lower lips. I could feel his breath there making me wetter that I was. His tongue snaked out, slipping into me. He moaned as he tasted me, "Mine," he growled, sending the vibration through me. I was his and I wanted him to take me.

I reached down and grabbed his hair pulling him up to me. "Fuck me," I snarled, pulling him onto me.

"Bella, I can't-"

I crushed my lips to his as I wrapped my legs around his, pulling him further onto me. I could feel his cock twitch behind his boxers. Panting heavyily I pulled my lips from his and thrust my hips at him.

"Fuck me now, Edward," I begged ."Claim my body as you as you have my heart and soul. Please!"

I crushed my lips to his as I wrapped my legs around his, pulling him further onto me. I could feel his cock twitch behind his boxers. Panting heavily I pulled my lips from his and thrust my hips at him. "Fuck me now, Edward," I begged, "Claim my body as you as you have my heart and soul. Please!"

Edward pulled off his boxers, "Ride me, Bella," growled Edward as I slowly climb back on the bed and crawl over to Edward lap.

I slowly lower myself on his hard cock. I slowly started to rock my hips against his.

"Oh fuck, Edward. You feel so good inside of me," I moaned, "Please I need you too badly."

Edward pulled himself up to a seated position on the side of my bed. I wrapped my legs around his waist causing him to thrust deeper in to me.

"You're mine Bella," said Edward , "Tell me that you're mine"

I buried my head into his neck, letting my hair fall to the side as Edward turned his face and presses his lips to mine, "Fuck, I'm yours, Edward," I moaned as I can feel the tension building in my stomach as I feel my orgasm building.

"I'll never stop loving you, Baby. You're mine…only mine," moans Edward as he thrusts into me.

"Yours forever," I moaned as I climax.

"Forever," moaned Edwards as he spills into me.

I collapse onto his chest. He wraps his arms around me and holds me tight. For a few minutes, we just lay wrapped in each other's arms, our bodies still connected.

A few minutes later we got up and took a shower, and then we went to meet the others at the buffet.

Seth approach me, "Are you okay, little cousin?" whispered Seth.

I hugged him, "I am, I've the best cousin a girl could ask for," I whispered, "I love you," as kiss him on the cheek.

Seth kisses my forehead, "I love you too," said Seth.

We ate breakfast, and loaded up into the buses once again only this time to take us to Disney's Hollywood Studios. When we got there we purchased our tickets and began exploring the park.

First we went to Disney's Hollywood Studios Backlot Tour, it was really fun to see how they make the park come to live. After that we went to the Beauty and The Beast stage show, were they show all of the songs from the movie and some new ones too. But you know me sine I'm a Disney freak I knew all of the song, it was really fantastic. After that we went to the Great Movie Ride, where we saw scenes from 'Casablanca', 'Tarzan', 'Mary Poppins', 'Singing in the Rain', 'Fantasia' and a few others.

Then we went to Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith, Edward's favorite ride.

"Oh Emmett, would you like to ride the roller coaster with us? Since you're strong and brave" said Rosie looking at him under her leashes.

"Hell yeah!" said Emmett with a cocky tone, "And baby of course I'm brave and strong. This doesn't scare me."

"Sure like the Yeti, yesterday," murmured Seth, causing us all to laughed.

The attraction begins with a tour of the fictional G-Force Records. Where we could see Aerosmith finishing up a studio recording session. They notice all of us and invite you to join them in their limo as they head to a concert. We all head to the boarding area and climb into a "stretch limo" on the first line was Jasper, Ali, Edward and I, and behind us were Emmett, Rosie, Seth and Nessie, and then swiftly accelerate into the Hollywood Night.

On the first turn and twist of the ride, "DADDY! Please save!" screamed Emmett causing us to laugh. I mean yesterday he screams for his mom and today he screams for his dad!

"You know, Emmy, when I was little, I always thought you were so tough. Now, I think I have bigger balls than you," said Ali.

"For the love of all things holy," said Edward, "Now, I have two sisters. God help me."

The ride came to an end, Emmett practically ran to the exit, causing people to watch us like we were crazy, "You know, Rosie, I think you are right," said Nessie as she put her arm around Rosie's shoulder.

Rosie put her arm around Nessie's waist, "Right about what, babe?" asked Rosie.

"You clearly are the one with the pants in this relationship," said Nessie, "But if you change your mind let me know"

Rosie lean in and whisper something in Nessie's ear, but I think that from Emmett's view it look like she was kissing her neck. I think that Nessie play along because she started moaning when Rosie leaned in, "I'll keep that in mind baby," said Nessie as she winked at Rosie.

"Oh fuck hell, that is so hot," said Emmett.

"I agree with you there Emmett," said Seth knowing that Nessie and Rosie were teasing Emmett.

Then we went to The Tower of Terror, after standing in line for a few minutes, the eight of us stepped into the elevator for The Tower of Terror ride. I leaned over and laid my head on Edward's shoulder. I felt him chuckled quietly as he slipped his arm around my waist, pulling me even closer than I was.

The ride started to rise up slowly. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being in Edward's arms. There really wasn't any place like it. A moment later, the elevator came to a stop and the doors of the elevator open. I opened my eyes just seconds before we dropped. Panic, fear, and sheer thrill rushed through me as we plummeted quickly. Edward's grip on my waist tightened. Emmett was clutching the bar behind him so tightly that his knuckles were white. Jasper was plastered the wall with a look of pure fear on his face.

Seth whimpered and pulled Nessie closer to him. Oddly enough, Rosie and Ali were both smiling. Clearly they weren't scared at all. Suddenly, the ride stopped and the doors opened once again. Emmett, Jasper, and Seth all pushed us out of the way in their mad dash to exit the ride. Rosie, Ali, Nessie, Edward, and I shared a look as we followed them out. Some people just can't handle their fear.

Ali, Rosie and Nessie share a look, "I think that we need to buy diapers," smirked Nessie.

"Nah, girl I think that we need to look for their balls on the ride," said Ali as she looks at Jasper.

"I clearly need a man with balls and guts that could handle that kiddy ride" said Rosie.

Edward and I busted laughing as we started walking towards the next ride, which was Toy Story Mania. This was so cool it had so many colors and different toys; it reminded me when I was a little girl.

The attraction was simple it was like playing laser tag only that you had to sit on a cart and since only four people could be in the cart we decided to divided into teams. Emmett, Jasper, Nessie and I, and the other team was Seth, Edward, Rosie and Ali; this is going to be so much fun.

When the game began Nessie and I started shooting at every single target that we saw, "Seth you are going down, baby," yelled Nessie as she wink at him.

Seth looked at Nessie, "No babe it's you who is going down," yelled Seth wiggling his eyebrows and I swear that I heard Nessie moaned.

"Come on Nessie don't let Seth win!" I said, "You have to be strong."

"You're right Bells," said Nessie

"You've to do just like me, because I'm not letting Edward win!" I yelled as I looked at him, "He's the one going down."

"In your dreams love, you're the one that going down," yelled Edward, "And staying behind!"

Now it was my time to moan, this boy was going to be the death of me! We continue our game teasing each other back and forth; Edward was going to pay what he did on that ride. My team ended up winning with a total of 25,050 points to 20,150 points to Edward's team.

After that we went to Fantasia which was the fireworks show on the park, it was so cool. Mickey conducted the hold show like he had magic powers and it was truly amazing so many colors and shapes. Also different Disney characters appear like Mulan, Minnie, Donald Duck, Goofy and many more. The show was truly amazing; after it was done we headed up to the buses so we could get back to the hotel.

After saying our good nights to the others, Edward and I head into our room. I couldn't take it anymore of the teasing that he made go through in Toy Story Mania attraction, so I push him against the door and pressed my body against his. Edward moaned and grabbed my hips, grinding his hard on into me.

"You're going down, Mr. Cullen," I smirked as I leaned up and pressed my lips to his ear in a dominant voice, I don't know how the hell I did that but I did, I could see the lust on his eyes.

Edward growled as I stepped away, "On your knees."

* * *

**I hope that you guys like it, I got a bit of a writer's block near the end but thanks to my amazing and wonderful beta Butterflybetty in a matter of seconds it was resolved. In other news Butterflybetty and I started to write a story together is a work in progress so let see how it goes; it's called Twilight Online Dating so check it out and let us know what you think of it :)**

**Please Review & Thank You!**


	33. Dreams

**EPOV**

When I woke up the next morning, I rolled onto my side and looked at the beauty that was laying next to me. Her hair was splayed out around her naked shoulders. Last night had easily been one of the best nights we had ever had. The way that Bella took control and dominated me, made my knees weak but in a good way. She was forceful yet gentle and kind at the same time.

As I looked at my brunette goddess laying asleep next to me, I knew in my heart that I wanted to marry Bella, not only because she was the love of my heart but because she was my other half. I already bought the ring while we were in Spain, it was small but elegant just like my Bella and I knew that I need it to talk to a very important person on Bella's life, and ask him for his blessing.

I gently got out of my bed since I didn't want to wake up the beauty next to me; I looked for my cell phone and went outside, and dialed Charlie.

"Hello?" said Charlie.

"Hey Charlie, it's me Edward," I said.

"Edward, son, how are you? Is everything okay?" said Charlie with a worry voice.

"Yes, Charlie, everything is okay," I said, "We are having so much fun."

I heard Charlie sighed. "Then what do I own the pleasure of your phone call?" asked Charlie.

"I… um… Iwanttomarrybella," I said.

Charlie chuckled. "Edward I think I didn't catch that," said Charlie.

I took a deep breath. "I want to marry Bella," I said, "I'm asking for your blessing."

Charlie chuckled again. What is wrong with this man! I'm asking for his daughter hand and he is laughing at me.

"It took you long enough, Edward," said Charlie.

What! Am hearing correctly? "What do you mean?" I asked him. "That it took me long enough?"

"You love my daughter, right?" asked Charlie.

"You don't have to ask that, Charlie, you know I love her," I said.

Charlie sighed. "Then you have my blessing Edward. You're exactly who Bella wants and I will not stand in the way of something that makes my Bells happy," said Charlie

"Thank you so much, Charlie," I said.

"No, thank you, Edward," said Charlie. "Tell Bells that I love her and that I'm proud of her."

"I will, Charlie, and thank you," I said as I hang up the phone.

I was doing a happy dance in my head, plus I had a huge smile on my face. I was in my own little world until I felt Bella's arms slip around my waist.

"What are you doing outside?" said Bella. "I missed you when I woke up."

I turn around to face her. "I'm sorry love," I said as I kissed her forehead, "Are you ready for tonight?"

Bella buried her head on my chest, "I'm scare shitless, but I'm ready," said Bella. "As soon as we get to the park, I have to meet with a girl named Lisa. She's the one organizing everything here."

I kissed her lips gently. "Love, you're going to shine just like you did the last time," I said, "Besides I'm going to be there to cheer you on."

"I know you will," said Bella, "I love you so much, without you I couldn't be able to do this."

"I love you too, love, and I know that you could do it even without me," I said as I kiss her again.

We were so caught up in our own little world when somebody cleared their throat. When we looked back Seth and Nessie were behind us with huge smiles on their faces.

"It's nice to see that you found somebody to make you happy, little cousin," said Nessie. "Just like I found Seth, you know I love you, too right."

Bella sniffled. "I love you, too, Nessie," said Bella. "Thank you for loving this knucklehead I have as a cousin."

"Hey," whined Seth as I laughed softly.

"Come on guys, let's get ready," said Bella.

Today was going to be a very special day for both of us, I thought as I fiddled with the ring that was in my pocket.

**BPOV**

Once we were ready to go to Magic Kingdom, I found myself getting nervous since I was going to perform in the biggest event that the park has to offer _Dreams_. This was one of the biggest dreams I had had since I was a little girl.

Once in the park, while the others got our tickets, Edward and I went to meet with Lisa Vega, the coordinator for the event. I owned so much to my friends that I wanted to make them part of this, that's why I was going to talk to Lisa, to see if they could be part of this experience and perform with me.

We meet Lisa at her office, she had brown hair, brown eyes and she wore glasses. "Hi, I'm Lisa Vega, you must Isabella Swan," said Lisa. "It's very nice to meet you,"

"It's nice to meet you, too, but please called me Bella," I said as I felt Edward put his arm around my waist. "And this is my boyfriend Edward."

"It's nice to meet you too, Edward," said Lisa, "So are you nervous about tonight?"

"To be honest with you, I'm super nervous, but I know that I'll shine," I said with all the confident that I could find in my body.

"Please Bella, Mr. Volturi sent us a video tape of your performance in Spain and you were fantastic," said Lisa. "You don't have anything to be nervous about."

"I wanted to ask you something. Is there any chance that my friends could perform with me tonight?" I asked as Edward looked at me with his eyes wide open.

"Sure why not? That could be arrange, do you know the song that you're going to sing," said Lisa.

"No I don't," I said. "Which song is it?"

"Well, the song that you and your friends are going to performed is 'A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes'," said Lisa. "And I've arrange for you to wear princesses dresses and princes outfits."

"Oh my god, that is so awesome," I said as I turn to see Edward. "Can you believe that, love? We're going too performed together, come on let's tell the others."

Edward chuckled. "Okay, my love, let's go," said Edward.

We went outside and found the others waiting for us. "Hey guys, I need to talk to you," I said.

"Sure, Bells, what's up?" asked Seth. "Did you talk to the lady in charge on your performance tonight?"

"Yes I did, that is what I want to talk about with you guys," I said. "I talked to Lisa and I asked her if she could do me a favor and she said yes."

They all look at me like I was crazy or something. "What favor did you ask Bella?" asked Alice.

"Well, I kind of asked for Lisa to put you in the show so you guys could sing with me," I said. Everyone's mouths fell open and their eyes popped open. It really was quite funny.

"You what! Are you crazy Bella?" said Rose.

"No, I'm not crazy. Without you guys, I wouldn't be here doing this," I said. "You were the ones who believed in me in the first place. So I ask Lisa to make you a part of the show. We're going to get ready by six and they are dressing us up as princesses and princes, since Emmett, Jasper, Seth and Edward will be joining us on stage as well."

"Bells, the last time I sang was with Embry and Sam at the La Push talent show four years ago," said Seth.

"I know you did, and you won so stop making a big scene. You guys are singing with me on stage tonight," I said, "And that's final."

I couldn't wait for tonight, I was nervous but excited. I was going to make one of my dreams come true along with the people I love.

* * *

**So here you go guys, I'm so sorry that I took so long to update this but between college and dealing with others stuff well I kind of stop writing this story. I'm thinking about a sequel, but not so sure yet. I think that RTHE have like 2 or 3 more chapters it depends on my mood… and don't worry I started working on the next one already. Thanks to my beta and lovely friend Butterflybetty for helping me throu this chapter, you rock girl! **

**Go on and check my new story Twilight Online Dating, which I'm co-writing with Butterflybetty. Also check ****A Forever Of Our Own**** by TwilightFeenx01 she is a new inspired writer with a lot of potential, so go and show some love!**

**Please Review & Thank You!**


	34. A Dream Come True

_Previously on "Road to a Happy Ending"_

"_I know you did, and you won so stop making a big scene. You guys are singing with me on stage tonight," I said, "And that's final."_

_I couldn't wait for tonight, I was nervous but excited. I was going to make one of my dreams come true along with the people I love._

* * *

**BPOV**

It was now six; the girls and I were getting ready for our performance tonight at eight. I could tell that they were nervous, I'm not going to lie, I was nervous too. The makeup artist came and started on our makeup, it was simple and easy. Lisa came and told us to get ready that we were going to perform in forty-five minutes. We started getting our dresses on; Ali's dress was a pink strapless dress pleated bodice that overlaps. Below the bust line, it was banded with an embroidered band that connects it to the fitted embellished midriff. From the waist, the full tulle skirt flares to floor length. The skirt features silver appliqués and an embroidered hem. Rosie's dress was a red strapless dress with a cut out neckline. It had a layered skirt that was gathered at the hip with a large rosette and is pleated as it flows down to the right side. It had scattered with rhinestones and silver floral appliqués. Nessie's was a light purple dress which was also strapless and features a rhinestone-studded pleated bodice, trimmed in silver embroidery. Below the bust line is a form-fitting embroidered bodice. The skirt floated out from the hips and is studded in embroidery and rhinestones. Now my dress was a dark blue dress also strapless with elaborately beaded, the back was a sultry lace up corset. It was simple and beautiful.

"Wow! We look like princesses," squealed Ali.

"But we are princesses today, Ali," said Rosie.

I just looked at my sisters, we looked so beautiful. I didn't have words to describe how lovely we looked.

"Are you guys ready to do this?" asked Lisa

"Yes!" we squealed

"That's great. Remember after you sing the fireworks show will start and you guys are more than welcome to watch it from the stage," said Lisa

"Thank you, Lisa. For everything," I said.

Lisa smiled. "You're welcome, honey," said Lisa as she got out of the dressing room closing the door behind her.

**EPOV**

I was in the dressing room getting ready with Em, Jas and Seth. We were dressing according to the color of the girl's dresses. When I took the velvet blue box out of my jeans pocket to put on the pants that I was wearing right now when I felt somebody looking at me.

When I looked up, Seth was watching me like he was ready to murder me, "Are you going to ask Bella to marry you?" asked Seth in shock.

I just nodded; since I couldn't speak I was so nervous about her reaction.

"Edward breathe, did you asked Charlie?" said Seth, "Because knowing my uncle I'm sure that he was ready to shoot you or something."

I sighed. "Yes I asked Charlie, he gave me his blessing. And he told me that I waited too long to ask Bella," I said.

Seth smiled. "I can't believe that my uncle, didn't give you trouble," said Seth, "I bet that you were sweating bullets."

I smiled. "Yeah, I was. For a moment I thought that he was going to say no, but he told me that I waited too long to ask for his blessing," I said.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Emmett as the door open and Lisa came in.

"Hello boys are you guys ready?" asked Lisa.

"Yes, a little nervous but we are ready," said Seth

Lisa smile. "Well the girls are ready too, and the show will start in a couple of minutes," said Lisa.

"Okay," we said as we all nodded our heads in responded.

"If there is anything I can do you for you guys, let me know," said Lisa.

I got up. "Actually Lisa, there is something that you could do for me," I said, "It's regarding Bella."

Lisa looked at me curiously. "Sure Edward, how may I help you?" said Lisa.

"I want to propose to Bella, but I need your help for that," I said, "Can you help me?"

Lisa smile widely. "Of course, tell me what you need and I'll get it done for you," said Lisa.

"Well here is the idea, that I have," I said.

**BPOV**

I was a nervous wreck, I have been dreaming of this since I was little girl. I never thought in a million years that I would be singing in Magic Kingdom one of my favorites Disney songs.

Lisa came again a few minutes later, with a huge smile on her face. "Its time ladies," said Lisa, "Have fun and good luck."

"Thanks, Lisa," we all said as we made our way to the stage.

The boys met us near the stage they all had their ties matching our dress colors they all look very handsome, specially my Edward.

Edward came next to me. "You look so beautiful," said Edward as he kisses me softly.

I blushed. "You look handsome yourself," I said

Lisa gave us the signal to go on stage.

We all got into our places as Lisa started to present us. "Tonight we've a very special performance," said Lisa, "The winner of the New Voices Competition in Spain, Isabella Swan and her family will be performing for us tonight."

I could hear the applause and the people cheering, "So here they're Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Nessie and Seth," said Lisa as we all took our places on the stage, "Performing A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes."

The crowd cheers and applauded, I took Edward's hand. He gave me a little squeeze reassuring me that he wasn't going anywhere, when the music started.

_(All)  
A dream is a wish_

I took a step forward and started singing, and doing the waltz with Edward. As the others were doing the same.

_(Bella)  
Yeah, Yeah.  
A dream is a wish your heart makes  
when you're fast asleep  
in dreams you will lose your heartache  
whatever you wish for you keep._

Ali and Rosie let go of Jasper's and Emmett's grip and sang their heart out.

_(Ali & Rosie)  
Have faith in your dreams and someday  
your rainbow will come smiling through  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
if you keep on believing _

_(Nessie)  
The dream that you wish will come true _

_(All)  
Hey yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

Edward came and stood next to me and started singing with me.

_(Bella & Edward)  
A dream is a wish your heart makes  
when you're feeling small  
Alone in the night you whisper_

Ali and Jasper sang in perfect harmony.

_(Ali & Jasper)  
Thinking no one can hear you at all  
you wake with the morning sunlight  
to find fortune that is smiling on you _

Rosie couldn't stop blushing when she sang with Emmett, they were truly in love.

_(Rosie & Emmett)  
Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow  
for all you know tomorrow _

I was ecstatic to see that my cousin found somebody like Nessie on his life, not like his last girlfriend Leah.

_(Nessie & Seth)  
The dream that you wish will come true _

_(All)  
Hey yeah, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah (a dream is a wish)  
Hey yeah, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_(Bella & Edward)  
When you can dream  
then you can start_

_(Bella)  
Then you can start_

_(Ali & Jasper)  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

_(Bella)  
Make with your heart_

_(Rosie & Emmett)  
When you can dream  
then you can start_

_(All)  
A dream is a wish_

_(Nessie & Seth)  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart _

_(All)  
A dream is a wish your heart makes _

We changed partners, Seth came and started to sing with me, it was good to sing with my cousin I was missing this part of been my goofy self with him.

_(Bella & Seth)  
When you're fast asleep  
in dreams you will lose your heartache's_

Ali and Emmett did the same they sound so awesome.

_(Ali & Emmett)  
Whatever you wish for you keep_

As well as Rosie and Jasper.

_(Rosie & Jasper)  
You wake with the morning sunlight _

Nessie was blushing when she was singing with Edward, who wouldn't blush with a handsome man like Edward sings next to you.

_(Nessie & Edward)  
To find fortune that is smiling on you _

Now dancing and singing with Emmett was hilarious because he is so huge and I'm so little, well you know.

_(Bella & Emmett)  
Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow _

_(Rosie & Edward)  
For all you know tomorrow _

_(Ali & Seth)  
The dream that you wish will come true _

_(Nessie & Jasper)  
No matter how your heart is grieving _

_(Bella)  
If you keep on believing  
the dream that you wish will come true  
Yeah, Yeah_

_(All)  
When you can dream  
Then you can start  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart  
(x6)_

Once the song was over the crowd started cheering and applauding. We started bowing and thank the crowd for their support.

Suddenly the fireworks started, Edward moves over to me as the fireworks start.

I gasp at how beautiful they are, all of the sudden the fireworks read, "Will you marry me, Bella?" I couldn't believe what I was reading.

Edward took my hand on his and dropped on one knee. I brought my other hand to my mouth, as I looked from the sky down to him.

Edward just smiled. "I love you so much. When I met you I could not have imagined what our relationship would evolve into, or how much you could mean to me, although from the second I met you I knew that a life without you would not be complete," said Edward. "You enrich my life in ways I could have never imagined before I met you. I'll be your knight in shining armor; there to protect you from all that life can throw at you. Be my wife, and give me the privilege of being your husband, always and forever. Will you marry me, Bella?"

I was vaguely aware that everyone was watching us, waiting for me to answer him. The words were on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't get them out. So many emotions were busting to get out; love, joy, passion. I found myself pulling Edward up, throwing my arms around his neck as I whispered, "Yes."

Everybody started cheering and our family came and congratulates us.

The fireworks continue, I looked at Edward who was smiling, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling back at him, "I love you so much," I said.

"I love you too, you're my life," said Edward as he leans down and kiss me. I finally had my dream come true I was going to marry my Edward.

* * *

**So here you go the last chapter for this story. Sorry that I took so long updating this story, but with college's homework plus personal problems in my house it wasn't easy to update. I want to thank you guys for all of the support that you gave to this story. I also want to dedicate this chapter as well the whole story to my best friend, sister, mentor and beta ButterflyBetty, without you I couldn't have done it. thank you for helping me and supporting me to continue writing when I wanted to give up on it, love ya! I'm still thinking if I should do a sequel or not, let me know what you guys think…**

**Please Review and Thank You!**


End file.
